Retorno
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: Dos elfas, dos tragedias entrelazadas. Una maldición... las fuerzas enemigas se alzan en el Oeste, el reino del bosque y el reino de los humanos se unen para liquidar un mal en común y bajo su alero una fuerza temida que deberá ser controlada. La batalla se acerca… Post Guerra del Anillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es nuestro y usted se dará cuenta de ello._

**Resumen:**_ Dos elfas, dos tragedias entrelazadas. Una maldición... las fuerzas enemigas se alzan en el Oeste, el reino del bosque y el reino de los humanos se unen para liquidar un mal en común y bajo su alero una fuerza temida que deberá ser controlada. La batalla se acerca…_

**Comentario de Autores: **_¡BIENVENIDOS amigas, amigos, trasgos y gusanos de fuego! Así como leen, he vuelto… -como que nunca me voy la verdad-… pero no vuelvo sola… no, no lo hermosa historia… que tiene como siete años si no es que más, viene con ayuda, porque si, esta es una historia de dos personas… mi compañera de travesías Tere y yo, Vindictia, para hacerlos sufrir con nuestro drama al por mayor. Esta historia tiene de todo, drama, romance, drama, familia, drama, dragones, drama, Legolas, drama, más drama y torturas. Así que por favor… tenednos paciencia, dejad vuestras amenazas de muerte y dejad vuestros comentarios. No os defraudaremos._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Retorno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**.**

Un portazo resonó por todo el castillo, su autora, una joven de cabellera rubia larga como toda elfa y de profundos ojos grises sale hecha una furia del despacho real. Tres segundos después de aquel golpe la puerta vuelve a abrirse, un elfo de edad adulta sale enfurecido, larga cabellera rubia entrelazada con una corona real de bayas y sus ojos azules crispados por la falta de respeto de la joven.

— ¡Vuelve de inmediato aquí, Nissan!- vociferó el respetado hijo de Orophen, rey del Bosque Negro, Thranduil.

La joven sigue caminando, no le hace caso a su enojado padre. Sus ojos grises se esfuerzan en no echarse a llorar y mostrar su desconsuelo frente a él.

— ¡Ven aquí!- vuelve a gritar el rey, dando unos pasos. El silencio en el castillo es digno de comentar, desde hace tiempo no se veía o escuchaba al rey de los Bosques tan enojado como ahora.- ¡Nissan, vuelve!- la chica se detiene, se gira y con su cara llena de incontenibles lágrimas le dice:

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio hoy, mañana y siempre! ¡Eres mi ada antes que mi rey, y al parecer lo olvidaste desde que mamá murió!

Nissan Se marchó en el silencio de sus palabras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Rey Thranduil se quedó observando sin hablar, la silueta de su hija se perdió en los corredores, sus palabras le duelen.

Dos sombras se mantienen en silencio mientras se miran nerviosos. Son los mejores guerreros del bosque y los encargados del bienestar del pueblo, pero más que nada son los mejores amigos del rey, y las noticias que traen no son nada buenas. Este día oscuro para la familia Mirkwood.

El rey mira en silencio la dirección por la que ha salido su hija, Bresair carraspea y, haciendo un mohín a su compañero se acerca al elfo.

— ¿Thranduil?- preguntó Elarion. Un elfo adulto, de cabellera plateada: lleva la típica vestimenta de descanso de los guerreros del Bosque, sus ojos cafés observan preocupado a su amigo y rey.

— ¿De verdad he sido tan mal padre?- preguntó de pronto, baja la mirada y entra al despacho con los otros dos detrás, enviándose miradas.

— No eres mal padre, sólo te has dejado abandonar un poco en el rubro- contestó sinceramente Bresair, quien viste de la misma manera que Elarion; es más moreno y de ojos verde claros. Elarion le manda una mirada de advertencia mientras el rey se deja caer en su asiento- además, es lo mejor para ella.

— Sólo quiero lo mejor- contestó- creí que iba a estar feliz con la noticia, siempre dice que se aburre aquí y… jamás pensaría en decirle del peligro que la acecha.

— Ciertamente es lo mejor para ella, para su seguridad, ¿Quieres que le diga a Eris que hable con ella?- preguntó Elarion, mientras el rey le mira atentamente y en sus ojos azules había dolor ante el futuro que le depara a su joven hija.

— ¿Podrías?

— Yo creo que ya lo está haciendo.

— Espero que pueda cambiar su forma de pensar, será mejor si no se entera de lo que está sucediendo.

— Hacemos el intento, no milagros Thranduil- sonrió Bresair, llevándose otra vez la mirada de advertencia de Elarion, pero el rey sonrió- tus hijos son todo menos sumisos, y ya lo sabemos nosotros que aguantamos al príncipe y a mi hijo que revuelven a los soldados todos los días.

El rey sonríe tristemente mientras se quita la corona, por lo que los dos hombre se sienten un poco más aliviados. Thranduil está cansado y dolido por las palabras de su hija, está herido, pero espera que se le pase en el transcurso del día. Si Eru así quería.

— ¿Qué noticias me traéis? ¿Algo bueno?- preguntó luego de unos momentos.

— No - suspiró el elfo platinado- hace tres años que la Guerra del Anillo ha culminado… - comentó- ha llegado un mensajero de Rivendel: Han dado por culminada la búsqueda de la hija de Itanar. Elrond nos agradece por la ayuda brindada.

— Pero sólo ha pasado un año- contestó sorprendido por esa noticia.

Itanar era un excelente guerrero, lamentablemente Mandos requirió de él y murió en batalla. Legolas le había notificado que el elfo en su último esfuerzo había destruido a uno de los dragones que estaban a la merced de Sauron.

Noticias sorprendentes, ya que todos ellos habían creído que los dragones no existían más en las tierras habitadas.

— No hay pistas de su paradero en ningún lugar, ya no saben dónde buscar y la esperanza se ha ido apagando de a poco.

— Es una pena.

— Tenemos el otro problema.

— ¿Ha llegado algún otro mensajero?

— No, están utilizando las mismas aves de rapiña de siempre. Nada bueno, las amenazas persisten y ya hemos corroborado lo que se ha visto, ¡Dragones negros! ¡Cómo puede ser!

— En el peor de los casos, Thranduil, si Nissa les ha llamado tanto la atención es porque tienes a alguien quien les da información, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener su partida en silencio...

.

Con otro portazo entra en su habitación, se quita las lágrimas con rabia mientras se lanza contra su cama.

No lo puede creer, tan sólo, no. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? ¡Era su hija, no una sirvienta y ni siquiera sobre las doncellas tenía ese poder de autoridad! No tenía derecho a hacerle esto a ella. No se iba a marchar de allí... Sabía que siempre estaba alegando que se aburría, pero era porque a su hermano mayor después de que llegó de la Guerra del Anillo le permitían todo y a ella aun le mandaban con guardia para ir al jardín, era tan injusto.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era manejar su vida de una forma tan burda, tan sosa y aburrida, y ahora la querían enviar a Valinor porque allí podría estar mejor, ¿Qué se creía? Ella no quiería abandonar la Tierra Media, aun no, aún no conoce a un Hobbit, aún no conoce Minas Thirith con lo hermoso que lo cuenta su hermano, aun quiere mantener conversaciones sin sentido con el maestro Gimli.

— ¡Es tan injusto!

Golpeó una y otra vez la almohada, lágrimas de impotencia salen de su rostro, hasta que la risa de Eris le hace crisparse.

— ¿Qué te hizo la almohada?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana por donde había entrado. El día en que él conociera las puertas se caerían las estrellas.

Eris siempre había sido bienvenido... Pero esta vez, Nissan no tenía ánimos para verle.

— Vete, ¿Quieres?- le dice quitándose las lágrimas sin mirarle

— No, no quiero. Te he escuchado gritar desde los jardines, ¿Qué sucedió? Nunca te habías enfadado tanto con alguien como para decirle que le odiarías hasta los fines de las épocas, en especial si ese es tú ada y no yo o Belian.

— No me hables de ese- Belian era el mejor amigo de Legolas y no había día en que no le molestara- Vete, Eris, por favor. No quiero hablar con nadie- _en especial contigo- _déjame sola.

— Lamentablemente, Nissa, soy tú mejor amigo desde hace mil quinientos noventa y dos años, así que me debo negar a tal petición- se acerca a la cama y se sienta detrás de esta, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Vamos ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que si es en serio no me burlaré, en especial ahora.

La escucha sollozar, pero no le dice nada. Comienza a sentir una presión horrible en el pecho, porque su amiga no le dice nada y se siente idiota. No quita su mano de su hombro, y cuando Nissan se gira y carga su cabeza contra su hombro, se pasma. Nissan no es de las que ven y abrazan, ese movimiento realmente le desconcertó. Tonta y lentamente la abraza de la cintura.

— Mi padre me quiere enviar a Valinor.

— ¿Valinor? ¿Al mar...?- preguntó medio tartamudo, dentro se le apretó algo que no le agradó. ¿Verla lejos? ¿No verla? Se tira el cabello gris hacía atrás con un movimiento nervioso.

— Lo odio, lo odio tanto.

— Vamos- _se positivo, ¡Se positivo!-_ no puede ser tan malo- le acarició el cabello- puedes crear caos en otro lado ¿No?

— Dijo que si me vivo quejando de estar aburrida por qué no me iba a Valinor, así como así, sin siquiera darme otro argumento que el de estar aburrida.

— Pero te puedes negar, ¿No?

— Ya he enviado por una barcaza, es irme o irme, ¡No me quieto ir, Eris, no quiero! ¡Quiero conocer un Hobbit o un Ent! ¡Quiero ir a Fangorn! ¡Quiero viajar!- nuevas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

— No puede ser tan malo- susurró con la voz cortada. Tiembla pensando que si Nissa se marchaba, él iba quedar solo. No, Nissa es su mejor amiga y... bueno... era su amiga, había sido así desde siempre.

— Tú también quieres que me vaya- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

— Claro que no, tonta, ¿Cómo voy a querer que te vayas?- preguntó con los ojos húmedos sin verle, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

— Ayúdame a quedarme entonces...

.

_Un suave susurro en la oscuridad, un suave lamento en las húmedas cuevas, la melodía que la tranquiliza, la melodía que le acompaña siempre. _

_El tintineo de cadenas, sus ojos se apagan en las penumbras, está cansada. Se mira las manos observando cómo las escamas desaparecen. Observa su celda. Un año. . . hacía un año que estaba allí, apagándose lentamente, sufriendo en su soledad, en su miedo, en su maldición. Oculta la flauta en su desmadejado morral y saca un peine brillante._

_Las risas roncas de sus captores llegan desde las profundas cuevas del interior. Un ruido, un golpe y lo que debería ser comida aparece por debajo de la puerta. Un ronco gruñido y ella se acerca para beber un poco de agua y comer fruta sucia que lava con un poco del líquido. Desde hace un año allí, un año desde que hizo tanto daño, desde que le hizo daño a él y escapo por miedo al rechazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no moría?¿A que le temía?_

_Tomó entre sus manos el hermoso peine que los __orkos__ no le habían quitado, era una flor de lily hecho con __mithril__ y esmeraldas, un recuerdo de su madre. Echaba de menos ver el sol, ver la luna, observar las estrellas, ser libre, echaba de menos muchas cosas, echaba de menos su hogar. _

_Lloró en silencio, esperando que Mandos le llamara de una vez por todas, ¿Por qué seguir torturándole de esta forma? ¿Por qué?... Porque sabía que los __orkos__ no le darían ese dulce castigo, les encantaba torturarla, verla y escucharle gimotear; ver cómo se moría lentamente era su placer más grande desde que su señor había caído y vivían en esas cuevas, comiendo basura y carne podrida. _

_Les gustaba torturarla, molestarla y hacerle sufrir para ver su cuerpo mutar. Usaban sus látigos en la dura superficies de su armadura negra, veían sus ojos rojos, furiosos de dolor y miedo. Torturarle era su mejor pasatiempo en su oscura y malvada realidad. _

_Pero ahora era más fuerte y había aprendido a controlar un poco su maldición; al menos ya sabía cómo evitar la constante transformación; sólo sucedía cuando realmente estaba enfadada o temerosa. La música de su flauta era lo único que la tranquilizaba, la sumía y amansaba a su maldición. . ._

.

Su hermano golpeó la puerta por quinta vez. Ella había corrido un mueble para que no entrara nadie. Estaba en la cama estirada, Eris se había marchado diciendo algo de que volvería en la noche. Ya era tarde y la hora de la cena ya había pasado.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Nissan?- preguntó Legolas, advirtiendo que empujar la puerta no iba a servir de nada.

— ¡Déjame sola!- respondió.

Se marchó.

Lo escuchó marcharse y se tranquilizó un poco, lo último que le faltaba es que su hermano le llegara con sus reproches. Ella amaba a su hermano y se había deprimido cuando se había marchado a la Guerra, pero aun así se colocaba tan pesado cuando había una regla de parte de su padre en medio. Se maldijo cuando lo vio en la ventana, entrando sin molestia alguna.

— Acuérdame felicitar a Eris, esto sí que sirve- comentó mientras se acercaba- mi padre me ha dicho...

— Ahórrate lo que tengas que decirme, no me quiero ir. Ni tú ni tus argumentos sobre mi bien, van a cambiar mi forma de odiarlo en este momento- le cortó de corrido.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura de su hermana menor, bastante sorprendido. No venía a eso, ya que él también encontraba burda la respuesta de su padre hacia el viaje. Y a pesar de que siempre le escuchaba quejarse, sabía que las ganas de ella de conocer eran tan intensas como la suya.

— Sabes perfectamente que es lo que tú siempre dices, que te aburres- pero primero iba a sacar en cara algunas cosas.

— Es porque a ti te dejan hacer todo- eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Estaba celosa?, ¡¿Por qué nunca se daba cuenta antes de las cosas?!- estás en la guardia, puedes ir de caza, puedes salir al establo sin una escolta detrás de ti- la voz se le estranguló cuando comenzó a llorar- puedes andar con armas, puedes salir de las lindes, fuiste a una guerra y conociste casi la Tierra Media completa, ¿Yo que he hecho? Saberme de memorias los corredores, aprender lenguas que jamás me servirán de algo, ni siquiera sé usar un arma decentemente. Estoy aburrida, sí, porque no me dejan hacer nada y a ti te dejan hacer todo.

— Nissan- susurró y se sentó a su lado- sé que papá se coloca pesado.

— Lo odio.

— No digas eso, papá te ama, por eso hace esto.

— ¿Y que acaso a ti no?

— ¿Y quién dice que a mí no me castigó por irme sin permiso a la Guerra?- los ojos grises muy parecidos a los de su madre le observaron- yo sólo debía ir a dar la noticia del escape de Gollum, no irme sin permiso a una misión de tal peligro.

— Pero papá estaba orgulloso cuando volviste.

— Yo creo que estaba más feliz de que volviera vivo y entero. Pero ya sabes por qué la biblioteca antigua está ordenaba por clase, año y papel. Sin arañas y sin polvo acumulado por años.- la chica aclaró una de sus tantas dudas de por qué su hermano se la pasaba encerrado en esa biblioteca sucia.

— No me quiero ir- susurró luego secándose las lágrimas. Su hermano le acarició la cabellera.

— Vamos, yo intercederé por ti, yo tan poco quiero que te vayas.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Ah! ¿Crees que no me divierto verte alegar con Belian?

— No me hables de ese...

.

_Hacía tan solo tres meses que la guerra del anillo había culminado, tres meses que la soledad y la pena se llevaron a su madre. No había podido aguantar estar sin su padre, y la entendía. Su hermosa madre se pasaba los días enteros mirando por la ventana esperando que por allí viniera un sonriente elfo a abrazarle, tocando una flauta que en tiempos antiguos era la melodía más alegre de su hogar y luego se volvió fúnebre y sin sentimientos. Mandos se la llevó para dejarla huérfana, Mandos se la llevó con su padre para dejarla sola. _

_De allí paso a las manos de Lord Elrond quien le dio una habitación en su casa para que se hospedara. _

_Fue allí cuando el señor de la casa le contó cómo había muerto su padre. El ser oscuro, el dragón, sus ojos rojos, su dientes, su rabia en cada escama negra. Se sentía orgullosa, su padre había matado un dragón, un peligroso dragón sin saber aún qué maldición había caído en ella por ello. _

_Aun así la soledad pudo más que ella, y cambió. Le pidió a Glorfindel, quien era el nuevo comandante (puesto que había ocupado su padre) le enseñara a usar las armas gemelas que éste había ocupado: unas hermosas dagas gemelas de plata. Fue entonces sí, en esos entrenamientos que ella cambio su actitud tierna y predecible, por una fría y distante.. Que ella sintió que no era igual que antes, que no podría ser igual que antes. Cuando cumplió sus 24, cuando Glorfindel le sacó de quicio. Cuando le dijo esas cosas que le dolieron tanto, en especial porque venían de él. Ella tuvo miedo de ella misma y escapó."_

.

— ¡Claro que no! Nissan se ira en el barco que llegara en dos semanas y es mi última palabra.

Su hermana lloraba nuevamente, no se había marchado porque él le estaba abrazando. Y él se estaba alterando, en realidad, su padre no podía ser tan cabeza dura con tan pocos argumentos para alejar a su única hija de su lecho.

— ¡No entiendo esta actitud!- alegó Legolas manteniendo su postura inferior pero a la vez contrariada- la vas a sacar del reino sólo porque se aburre.

— No quiero que esté en peligro.

— ¿En peligro de qué?- preguntó, viendo que el tema iba hacía otro lado.

— Mira Legolas, tú mismo eres demasiado impredecible, y sabes cómo es tú hermana.

— No culpes a Nissa de mis decisiones.

— Casi te pierdo, no quiero perderla a ella.

— ¿Perderla de qué?- su padre se levantó de la silla y bufó cansado. A estado todo el día de un humor horrible, lo que pasa en las lindes no es algo que su hijo o los soldados de la guardia sepan, si no de las guardias del este. Ya era hora de decirlo, pero no frente a su hija.

— Nissa vete a tu cuarto, por favor.

— No- negó Legolas, Nissa ocultaba su cara entre los brazos de éste. Su padre se giró y bufo otra vez, ¿Por qué había tenido hijos tan orgullosos y persistentes? ¡Eru! Está bien, era hora de terminar con esto.

— Hace un par de semanas- comenzó, sin mirarles a la cara, en cambio se giró a la ventana-, recibimos un mensajero de un señor del desierto al Este, Rhunioranos (léase que provienen de Rhun), pidieron permiso para alojarse en nuestro bosque porque estaban pasando un mal tiempo. Se lo dimos, pero empezaron a cazar y a acercarse cada vez más a nuestro pueblo, comenzamos a tener problemas porque estaba echando a nuestros cazadores, por lo que enviamos un mensajero diciendo que debían marcharse a sus tierras y no volver a cazar en las nuestras por el sin-respeto.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó sorprendido por la información, él siempre iba de caza al este, no se había percatado de eso. Estaba sorprendido, los Rhunorianos eran un pueblo grande de humanos, era imposible no haberles visto.

— Me amenazaron con llevarse a tu hermana con ellos.

— ¿Y porque yo? yo no vi al mensajero- dijo la chica con la cara roja indignada.

— Al parecer él sí te vio a ti. Y no pienso dejar que nada te suceda; te iras pasado mañana a Lothoriel y luego te marcharas a Valinor.

— No quiero- negó testarudamente.

— Es una orden, Nissa. No una petición.

Tranduil sintió el peso de su mirada de odio cuando esos ojos grises que había sacado de su hermosa esposa le miraron por una fracción de segundo y se marchó de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

— No lo creímos importante, hasta que Bresair y Elarion dijeron que la guardia había visto unos seres enormes con alas, al parecer dragones.

— Pero yo creía...

— Todos creíamos que Smaug era el último dragón, luego tú viste cómo Itanar mataba a otro ¿Por qué no habrían de haber más? Ocultos, domados y servibles para los humanos; peligrosos para nosotros, peligrosos para tú hermana y nuestro reino, no voy a dejar que un simple humano venga a quitarme mis tierras y menos a mi hija, Legolas, espero que lo entiendas; pronto vas a ser rey y tendrás que tomar decisiones que duelan en especial con tú familia.

Legolas entendió, él tan poco deseaba que algo le ocurriera a su hermana, estaba ahora de acuerdo con su padre. Nissa debía marcharse.

.

¡Bien! Hasta el momento todo iba bien, todo lo bien que podía estar. Respiró profundo mientras se tapaba más con su capa de viaje. Eris no había llegado y eso realmente le había dolido; por lo menos le hubiera gustado decirle que... bueno, que le iba a echar de menos y tenía la esperanza realmente que él le detuviera, pero no había aparecido. Sintió la cara caliente mientras pensaba en eso.

Arreó silenciosa a su caballo pardo, Sili, mientras se perdía por los frondosos árboles del Bosque Oscuro. No iba a marcharse de la Tierra Media sin haber visto por lo menos Minas Thirith, no iba a marcharse así como así sólo porque un humano la había amenazaba a su padre, tal vez ni siquiera era ella a quien había visto. Había sacado de la habitación de su padre, un collar de su madre que guardaba en un joyero de diamantes, un collar que resplandecía y que tenía la forma de un halcón. Había hecho un viaje a la herrería, y robado una daga, una espada que NO sabia utilizar, y una lanza de dos piezas con la que tenía mejor dominio. Si con dominio se refería con tomar varas largas y perseguir a Belian o Eris y atacarlos con estas, pero en fin.

De su pieza había sacado unas capas, ropa; de la cocina robó un bolso lleno de _lembas_ y una cantimplora con agua. ¡Bien! Pero... ¿Dónde estás valentía y dónde estás determinación?

¡Vala! Se recostó en la crin de su caballo. ¿Y si volvía? ¡Oh sí, muy valiente de su parte! Pero... aggg bueno... ella no podía hacer esto, jamás se había metido de esa forma en el bosque y sola además.

— Volvamos, cariño, yo no puedo con esto- susurró abrumada.

El caballo relinchó feliz de no introducirse de noche en el bosque. Desmontó cuando volvían por el lado seguro del reino. Y allí lo vio. Se escondió en una esquina alejada de la entrada principal. Su padre gritaba de un lado a otro. Sus comandantes caminaban esquivando a los pequeños grupos de búsqueda que se movían nerviosos ante su rey. Elarion le gritaba enojado, a un Eris bastante abatido; sus ojos azul cielo con una leve capa de lágrimas. Legolas y Belian miraban un mapa.

— ¡La quiero de vuelta en este momento! Que falta de respeto más grande.

— Padre por favor- le pidió Legolas. ¡La habían pillado! ¡Genial!

— Tu hermana me ha desobedecido, Legolas ¡Cuando la tenga delante de mí sabrá lo que es tener guardia toda la eternidad! Se marchará a Valinor aunque sea lo último que haga.

En ese momento Nissan tuvo miedo de su padre, de su cólera. Se alejó rápido con su caballo. No miró hacia atrás, no volvió, no quería ser presa de la furia de su... rey.

Sólo bastaba recordar su horrible y desilusionante día para arrear a Sili al penumbroso bosque.

"En aquel momento los guardias de escolta realmente se sintieron intimidados por la mirada de su princesa, sus grises eran dos pequeñas esferas olvidadas, frías y resentidas. Había tanto dolor en aquella mirada que se quedaron un poco atareados antes de reaccionar e ir tras de ella cuando se dirigió al ala de entrenamiento.

Era parte de su caminata diaria, o por lo menos eso se daba entender ya que no debía haber nada raro en su rutina que hiciera que su padre o hermano le tuvieran un ojo encima, aunque su corazón y su alma se destrozaban lentamente al pensar que nunca más caminaría por aquellos senderos y correría por aquellos árboles, se moría sólo con pensarlo.

Sólo caminó taciturna, aunque sabía que en esa caminata se encontraría con su hermano, a quien, luego de que él le hubiera abandonado el sentimiento de celos e injusticia que siempre le había tenido que por lo menos siempre había sido menor al de cariño, en ese momento era una mancha enorme en su corazón y se sentía sucia, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo porque era su única pieza a su favor que le daba valor a su loco plan. Miles de preguntas golpearon esa vez para ayudarla o condenarla, pero, ¿Por qué él sí y ella no? ¿Por qué era una joven? ¿Por qué era una niña? Que injusto era todo, en otras partes, con los villanos humanos, por lo menos las mujeres tenían un poco más de consentimiento que ella, si ella fuera humana o si sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder conocer a la raza humana como tal. ¿Por qué su hermano sí y ella no? Era siempre tan injusto. Por eso había planeado todo lo que hizo, porque ella quería esa oportunidad, porque no se la quitarían así nada más, siempre había logrado lo que quería y esta no sería la primera vez que no hiciera de las suyas.

En su mente se generaba lo único sensato en ese momento y por ello había citado a Eris esa tarde a su pieza, porque quería hablar con él, que él le acompañara temerariamente en lo que tenía en su cabeza o que en un caso muy remoto le hiciera quedarse- cosa que tampoco le importaba, solo, si le daba una buena excusa para ello.

Sintió una ráfaga pasarle por el lado; Belian le había tirado una ramita para provocarle; junto a su lado estaba un serio Legolas, sus ojos azules buscándola para hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Ella no devolvió la mirada y vio al otro chico que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus verdes claros estaban esperando el ataque de su parte; era un elfo guapo, atrevido, curioso e increíblemente irritante; tan parecido a su padre que daba miedo. Ella sólo le miró y se giró, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con Belian, de hecho, hasta le echaría de menos si la mandaban lejos. Cosa que él nunca se enteraría, prefería lavarle los pies a un _Balrog._

— ¿Qué le sucede a tú hermana? el aire denso hasta me dolió- preguntó Belian afectado.

— Se va a Valinor- contestó serio el príncipe.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No quiso seguir escuchando, los ojos se le apañaron en lágrimas y sintió a los dos guardias suspirar, entendidos antes que las lágrimas dejaran bañar su rostro comenzó a correr...

_Se cubrió más en su capucha y un sollozo ahogado se le escapó, su caballo relinchó un poco y siguió por aquel sendero perdido. Tenía las dagas en las manos, manos que le temblaban a cada momento, el día ya se apagaba por completo. El silencio le mataba y el miedo se inyectaba en su cuerpo de manera indiscriminada._

Los guardias no se fueron cuando ella les grito que se marcharan, pero le dieron su espacio. Se subió a un árbol rápidamente y se aferró al tronco llorando. Lamentándose por lo injusto de todo esto, de lo patética que debía verse y el odio intenso que le tenía a todos. Observó el movimiento de las nubes mientras el sol se iba ocultando, le dolían los ojos, pero bajó de un salto sólo para asustar a los guardias que se enderezaron en el acto. Debía hacer un plan; debía hacer algo y lo haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Sólo debía esperar a Eris, él podía cambiar una que otra cosa si es que lo hacía bien.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacía su habitación, cuando cerca de la armería, Legolas le salió al paso como si le hubiera estado esperando o siguiendo.

Ella no le miró a la cara.

— Déjennos solos- ordenó a los guardias que haciendo un saludo se alejaron- Nissa- susurró acercándose. Ella le miró a la cara deteniéndole en el acto.- es...

— Si vienes a decirme que es por mi bien, mejor vete por donde viniste- le contestó con agresividad. Legolas abrió los ojos asombrado, su hermana nunca le había hablado así.

— No sé entonces qué es lo que quieres que te diga.- soltó en un bufido entrecerrando el cejo por la conducta de ésta. Sabía que sufría, pero ¿Por qué no entendía?

— Dime que me voy a quedar.

— No te voy a mentir- susurró con la voz tensa.

— Entonces no me hables más.

— Nissa no seas exagerada- le contestó un poco enfadado por lo dramática que estaba siendo. Su hermana lo miró por un momento sin mostrar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos

— Acompañadme a Valinor- soltó así de simple. El abrió la boca, la abrió y cerró una vez más.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó, sólo para que su hermana entrecerrara el cejo como dando con el asunto de su "exageración".

— Vámonos a Valinor

— No- y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el exacto momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado efusivo, demasiado obvio. Él aun no deseaba marcharse de la Tierra media, no cuando había comenzado hacía tan poco a conocerla.

Su hermana no dijo nada más y él incapaz de refutar, se quedó parado observando cómo se iba. El apretón en el pecho le hizo soltar un suspiro cansado. Cuando ésta giró por una de las esquina, una tímida lagrima cayo.

_Tenía frío, tenía miedo y se sentía más patética que nunca. ¿Por qué había sido tan impulsiva? __Porque era una niña, una tonta princesita que debía de hacer lo que quería.__ Ahora estaba perdida en el bosque, más lejos de casa que nunca y temerosa en aquel bosque que por muchos años había sido guardián de múltiples seres horribles. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina y Sili relinchó mientras ella se apretaba al costado de su caballo para mantener el calor. Las cosas podían haber sido bastante diferente si Eris hubiera aparecido, si su mejor amigo hubiera llegado a la cita esperada, pero él no llegó, él no apareció y su ausencia impulsó más que nada su misión suicida. _

Estaba sentada en su cama, el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte y Eris llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. No quería que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella nuevamente, no quería, pero era imposible porque realmente había querido que su mejor amigo estuviera allí con ella a su lado.

Habían sido amigos desde que tenía conciencia. Acérrimos enemigos cuando pequeños desde que él le jalaba las trenzas y ella le perseguía con sus muñecas, luego fueron compañeros de batallas contra su primo Belian que molestaba a ambos y luego nada más que los mejores amigos; no había uno sin el otro y era algo que todo el pueblo sabía, que si uno andaba solo por el camino es que el otro estaba cerca para acechar. Peleaban y a la hora siguiente estaban correteando por el castillo luego de alguna travesura.

Era uno de los pocos en que su padre soltaba la mano para no dejarles con guardias, pero no porque quisiera si no porque Eris recibió entrenamiento para ser soldado, más se alegraba que el chico había elegido un futuro como estratega que como combatiente.

_Observó el collar que había sido de su madre, los hermosos grabados en las alas del halcón. Si su madre estuviera viva... ¿Cuántas cosas hubieran sido diferentes?..._

_Un ruido le puso los pelos de punta, Sili empezó a retroceder y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Un olor putrefacto le llegó como una bofetada. Su cuerpo se petrificó en un acto de auténtico pánico. _

_Sili relinchó y se encabritó, la empujó con el hocico pero ella no se pudo mover a tiempo. Ni siquiera pudo hacer algo cuando las amarras de su caballo se soltaron y Sili se alejó a galope, porque el olor la cubrió y el golpe en las sienes le volvió a un poso de oscuridad en tan sólo un latido de su histérico corazón. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Continuara… ¿Y? ¿Que tal? Comentarios para estas dos autoras por favor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Miró el bulto casi completamente rojo que yacía inerte en la celda de enfrente.

Había despertado hace tan solo unos minutos. Se encontraba aturdida, confundida y le dolía todo; tenía las mejillas hinchadas (muy seguramente moradas), la nariz fracturada y las muñecas cortadas por las cuerdas.

Había sobradas razones por las que sentarse a lamentarse y a lamerse las heridas, pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer su mente era darle gracias a Eru porque no era ella quien yacía destrozada en medio de un charco de sangre.

No le temía a la sangre o a las heridas. Ella misma se había encargado de sanar a interminables guerreros que venían mutilados del campo de batalla; varios de los cuales habían perdido la vida en sus manos. Sin embargo, todos ellos lo habían hecho satisfechos, cumpliendo con el deber que tenían hacia su pueblo.

En cambio, la escena que se adivinaba frente a ella no era ni remotamente cercana. En la espalda de la elfa –porque era una elfa- medio cubierta por su cabellera ya no se advertía ni un rastro de piel sin lacerar; al costado derecho incluso podía divisarse el hueso. Ambos brazos y la pierna derecha se encontraban en posiciones anormales. Desde los hombros hasta los antebrazos había cortes provocados por la punta de una varilla de acero al rojo vivo. También, desde el inicio de las rodillas hasta las plantas de los pies había quemaduras que dejaban la carne al descubierto. Casi se sintió feliz de que tuviera el rostro del todo cubierto por su cabello. Su expresión no debía ser muy placentera.

Al pensar en ello, el único consuelo que encontraba (el cual no era muy alentador) era pensar que al ya no estar en este mundo, no tendría que seguir sufriendo este terrible infierno.

Se estremeció, y sin querer evitarlo se echó a llorar de nuevo. Entonces como si de una horrenda película se tratara, revivió cada momento desde su huida de palacio; vinieron a su mente la terrible expresión en el rostro de su rey, la huida por el bosque, cuando el miedo cegó sus sentidos y le avisó demasiado tarde que estaba rodeada por uruk-hais, cuando fue llevada casi completamente a rastras desde los inicios del bosque hasta esa oscura mazmorra, y por último, la angustia vivida en aquella cámara superior. Entonces, movida por el cansancio y la desdicha, volvió a caer dormida.

Durmió alrededor de seis horas. Para un elfo no es tan necesario dormir como para un ser humano, pero cuando suele hacerlo siempre se siente un poco más ligero. En cambio, en esta ocasión Nissa despertó con la pesadez más grande que sintiera jamás.

No había nada más que hacer en esa celda que esperar y esperar; y todo el mundo es consiente, que al no existir actividad productiva alguna en la que ocuparnos, lo que inmediatamente surge son una serie de pensamientos sombríos, los cuales tienen el poder de desmoralizar al más decidido. Una especie de obsesión momentánea que no nos permitirá tener en la mente ninguna otra cosa. Pues lo mismo sucedió a Nissa.

Estar sentada en la esquina de una oscura celda, con la incómoda oscuridad apretando tu garganta y tu pecho, después de haber contemplado un efecto de la maldad pura e incluso ser de ella partícipe, ¿Qué otros pensamientos o sentimientos impulsan estos hechos si no son de miedo y angustia? ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar una y otra vez si no en la posibilidad de una muerte tan espantosa como la de la elfa que yacía frente a su celda? Los hechos estaban allí y no había modo de que pensase la manera de modificarlos. No había ningún modo de escapar de aquel lugar; la desdichada criatura frente a ella debía haber pensado ya en todas las posibilidades. Un elfo no sucumbía ante las circunstancias desfavorables tan sencillamente. Habría pensado en la más mínima posibilidad hasta el final. . .Y a pesar de ello nada. . .

Aún si lograba escapar de la celda, la única salida existente era la que daba a las ruinas, y antes de poder ser libre estaba la amenaza orca. Se preguntó si la elfa desconocida no habría intentado alguna vez escapar. Muy probablemente lo hubiese hecho, y las cadenas habían sido el resultado de su atrevimiento, y hasta la misma muerte sufrida. Ello significaba ¿Si se quedaba quieta y callada iba a sobrevivir? Todo el Bosque Negro le buscaba ¿Cuánto podrían tardar en llegar a rescatarla? Pero, ¿Y si la guardia no le encontraba a tiempo? Volteó la vista al cadáver y el sentimiento de angustia se hizo más fuerte.

— Si a ella no le encontraron. Por qué a mí sí.

De sus ojos ya casi secos brotaron lágrimas nuevas. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo de nuevo y se entregó al llanto y a las lamentaciones. Se sucedieron alrededor de tres horas sin otra novedad que la de la aflicción. Sentía la cabeza partírsele en dos y los ojos ardientes, pero por más que trataba de tranquilizarse un nuevo golpe de realidad le hacía lanzar nuevos sollozos y lágrimas. En un punto culminante, cuando parecía que la cordura ya no deseaba más su compañía, se levantó de un salto y, plantada frente a los oxidados barrotes de metal gritó con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! ¡LEGOLAS, ERIS, PADRE! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- y después aún más fuerte gritó.- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

— ¡ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA!

Aquel grito le hizo olvidar a Nissa momentáneamente todo. Se separó de los barrotes, asustada, y cayó sobre sus sentaderas conmocionada y completamente anonadada; con los ojos desorbitados y señalando con un dedo aquello que hasta hace unas horas había creído sin vida, exclamó, más para sí misma que para su oyente

— No es posible, tú estabas. . .

— ¿Muerta?-exclamó la desconocida con sorna, sonriendo desde atrás de la mata de cabello.-Para desgracia mía, parece que no es así.

Su voz sonaba ronca. La herida del cuello no cerraría del todo hasta dentro de dos horas, y no es que hubiese ejercitado su garganta últimamente.

El mithril de las cadenas tintineó. Mientras Nissa le miraba incorporarse con dificultad, hasta que la espalda le quedó recargada sobre el muro. Los miembros quebrados habían vuelto a su lugar, la espalda, aunque no cicatrizada del todo, volvía a tener las carnes ausentes, de las heridas de los brazos y pies solo quedaban las marcas de la cicatrización.

.

Había tratado. Lyandel en verdad había tratado con todas sus fuerzas permanecer callada, pero después de tres horas sin tregua incluso sus atrofiados nervios y su trabajada paciencia habían llegado al límite. El oírle gritar había sido la gota que derramase el vaso. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás; la chiquilla sabía que estaba con vida y no le daría tregua.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña elfa.

Ella se lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Ya se había delatado a sí misma, ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo indiferencia? Ya no tenía nada que perder de todas formas.

— Mi nombre es Lyandel Lassaralem, hija del comandante Itanar Lassaralem de Rivendel.

.

Una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Nissa.

— Hace un año llegó al bosque un recado urgente de Rivendel. Causas desconocidas tenían al comandante Glorfindel herido de gravedad y a la hija del ex-comandante Itanar desaparecida. Lord Elrond solicitaba ayuda para su búsqueda inmediata.

A Nissa no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en la expresión de Lyandel al oír el nombre de Glorfindel.

— Mi pa. . . Nuestro rey, mandó tropas a inspeccionar el bosque y los alrededores, pero no tuvieron nada de suerte.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó casi inaudiblemente Lyandel y con el rostro ensombrecido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Glorfindel.- exclamó en el mismo tono sombrío.

Nissa se sorprendió un poco ante su interés. Sin embargo, era obvio que debía haber una conexión entre su desaparición y lo sucedido con el comandante.

— Según los mensajeros, tan solo tuvo las fuerzas suficientes montó su caballo y se dedicó a buscarte. Lyandel Lassaralem ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Tan solo los elfos de más altos rangos conocen la versión del comandante, que por lo que he oído no es muy clara.

Lyandel permaneció en silencio meditando la información que acababa de obtener. Glorfindel estaba vivo; su yugo se había vuelto de pronto muy liviano, el monstruo de la culpa desapareció de su pecho y una especie de felicidad le rodeó. Sonrió para sí misma y lloró. Tomó la flauta y tocó, y al oírle Nissa se sintió reconfortada, y con la melodía fue como si pudiese oír de nuevo el sonido de los bosques hablándole, del agua corriendo y de los pájaros cantando. Como si la canción misma la abrazase.

Durante varias horas no se escuchó más que el sonido de la flauta, al principio más grave y conforme las heridas del cuello sanaban más y más dulce. Hasta que cierto momento las pisadas de los orcos irrumpieron en la escalera...

— ¡Al fin es la hora de un poco de diversión! He estado aburrido todo el maldito día.-esa voz se distinguió por aguda y chirriante.

— Indudablemente este es por mucho el mejor momento del día, jejeje.- Esta voz era muy gruesa, como un gruñido.

Nissa, a la que había vencido el sueño durante la hermosa canción despertó sobresaltada y aterrorizada, su mente dominada por el miedo tan solo podía imaginar toda clase de razones por las que podrían venir a buscarlas, pueden imaginar su enorme sorpresa al ver que pasaban de ella y en cambio se concentraban en la celda del frente.

Observó cómo se llevaban a Lyandel Lassaralem encadenada de pies, cintura y brazos con cadenas que pudo reconocer inmediatamente de Mithril. Tan solo fue un instante el que duró el contacto visual, pero se trató de algo casi solemne, mágico y hasta escalofriante; fue como si un lazo invisible y delgado las hubiera atado de forma sutil, un lazo que se haría más fuerte con el tiempo, pero el encanto terminó, uno de los orcos abrió su celda y la tomó del cabello para sacarla de ahí y arrastrarla junto a la demás comitiva.

Fue como salir de nuevo a la vida. En la pieza de arriba las últimas luces del día y el aire más fresco se colaban por entre estrechos huecos que podrían haber pasado por ventanas, dándole a la estructura de piedra una mayor templanza. A la princesa le pareció como un regalo al espíritu, fue así hasta que descubrió porque estaban ahí. . .

Las arrastraron a una de las cuevas aleatorias a la principal, al final de ella había una puerta de acero que en la parte superior tenía una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes, tras la cual vio algo que no supo distinguir hasta que se encontró dentro. Nissa jamás había estado en una cámara de tortura ni mucho menos tenido que imaginarla. El monstruo que le llevaba la zangoloteó al frente.

— ¿Qué dice de esta comandante?

— Por su aspecto no creo que nos dure mucho, átala en un poste.

Como era de esperar el corazón de Nissa se cayó hasta sus pies a oír ese comentario; sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

— N-no...N-no...¡NO! – presa del pánico comenzó a convulsionarse. Otra vez no. Una bofetada del orco le mandó al piso donde se hizo un ovillo tembloroso de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate perra!- trató de luchar como lo había hecho anteriormente aunque igualmente no dio resultados, aquella criatura era al menos tres veces más fuerte que ella. Sin problemas la levantó del piso y le ató las muñecas a un poste de madera cercano.

— Comandante ¿Qué sucederá si ésta nos sale problemática como la otra?- dijo esto acercando su cara muy cerca de la de Nissa, inspeccionándola mientras ella buscaba hacerse para atrás horrorizada.

La mejilla ya se le empezaba a hinchar, por primera vez en su vida no se dio el lujo de quejarse, dentro de sí sabía que vendría mucho más dolor. El orco al que le decían comandante se acercó furioso, propinando un puñetazo en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil Scromch o crees que yo lo soy?! Tú mismo viste como está sucia elfa se retorcía en el piso, mira su asquerosa expresión... ¡Ella no hará nada más que chillar!

¡Zas! Nissa recibió una nueva bofetada en la otra mejilla, de sus ojos salieron abundantes lagrimas pero aun así no se quejó. El pánico le tenía la garganta agarrotada.

— ¡Chilla de una buena ve...! ¡¿Qué rayos?!- del otro lado de la sala se había oído el ruido de un látigo impactando, en la espalda descubierta de Lyandel se veía la marca sangrando.- ¡Ella es mía zoquetes!

— No es justo Morek, no puedes usar a las dos.- era la voz aguda de nuevo.

— ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Yo soy el líder aquí y yo inicio!

Por varios minutos los cinco orcos se enfrentaron a puñetazos entre si hasta que Morek intimidó a todos y probó por qué él era el comandante.

Entre bofetones Nissa miró a dos orcos turnarse para golpear con el látigo a la otra chica que tan solo se sobresaltaba un poco al recibir el impacto, como si estos no le dolieran, los uruks jugaban a no dejar un solo espacio sin marcar, la sangre corría como río por las heridas, para entonces su estado rozaba la inconciencia; escuchó huesos crujir bajo el efecto del martillo y huesos salirse de sus coyunturas, hasta que al fin, un último puñetazo en el estómago le hizo gemir y votar todo el aire que traía en los pulmones, después todo se volvió dulcemente negro.

.

Entre risas las arrastraron a las dos a sus respectivas celdas.

Mañana sería otro gran día, pensó Lyandel con ironía.

Una vez se encontró al fin sentada y quieta se dedicó a inspeccionar mejor a la niña recién llegada. En su piel y manos perfectas (aunque ahora mismo un tanto mugrosas) advirtió su alta posición. Debía ser de una familia de altos elfos. Aún sentada pudo constatar su baja estatura y complexión notablemente delgaducha. Tenía una larga cabellera platinada (enmarañada del todo), ojos grises (rojos de llanto), su vestido, hecho jirones y cubierto de lodo (prueba viviente de la lucha que sostuvo en el suelo antes que lograran traerla aquí), debió haber sido en mejores tiempos un hermoso modelo; por último y lo que más atención le llamó fue una pequeña marca en su hombro, el tatuaje de una hoja que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Lyandel arrugó el ceño y se concentró en su propia curación.

.

Legolas estaba trastornado y no era por menos. Había pasado diez días desde que Nissa desapareciera dejando el caos personificado en las tierras del reino. El pueblo que siempre había visto a Nissa como una pequeña llena de vida, y con cierto temperamento molesto no estaba nada de feliz por la pérdida de su princesa. Que la discusión con el rey hubiera comenzado a discutirse en cada casa, tenía ciertamente al pueblo un poco resentido.

Era algo hiriente, ya que nadie, ni siquiera los padres podían obligar a sus hijos a viajar a las Tierras Imperecederas donde perdían la capacidad de conocer a otros seres, a sociabilizar con otras razas. Nadie podía obligar a nadie a partir, y que la princesa hubiera escapado por las órdenes de un padre sobre-protector no disminuía el resentimiento general.

En aquellos días fuera del hogar, Legolas llegó a enterarse que su padre se había encerrado en su despacho lleno de un horrible dolor. Los dos oficiales, Bresair y Elarion no le daban buenas noticias.

Thranduil estaba destrozado, humillado y ciertamente angustiado.

Belian llegó al lado de Legolas. El siempre rostro sonriente de su amigo no demostraba ninguna sonrisa pacifica, ni nada, estaba apagado.

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedir ayuda al Rey Elessar, Legolas. Aragorn siempre tiende una mano para ayudarnos.

— De todos modos tenemos que ir- murmuro él recodando la nota de Elarion.- tenemos que pedirle ayuda para retirar a los Rhuonianos que se acercan a los bosques. Están llegado demasiado lejos, si no fuera por ello, mi hermana no se hubiera escapado.- murmuró mientras se dirigían donde sus corceles descansaban.

Observó de reojo cómo Eris seguía mirando entre los árboles inconsciente del tiempo que llevaba allí. Belian sonrió triste mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, el chico se sobresaltó.

— Viajaremos a Minas Thirith, primo- musitó Belian.

— Iré- contestó éste con la voz baja y ronca. Como si no la hubiera ocupado en días. Eris tenía el rostro demacrado por la culpa.

Por lo que Legolas sabía, Nissa había querido hablar con Eris antes de fugarse, pero el chico no se había presentado, ya que su madre lo había tenido ocupado. Ahora, el amigo más íntimo de su hermana se culpaba plenamente de que su amiga hubiera escapado.

Por su parte, Eris insistía cuando alguien le decía que no era su culpa, que él pudo haberla detenido.

Se giró hacía uno de sus comandantes.

— Baja y avísale al rey que viajaremos a Minas Thirith. Dile a Elarion y Bresair que sigan cuidando las fronteras y que envíen a soldados cerca de Dol Gundur, tengamos la esperanza que Nissa no haya viajado cerca de la torre oscura.

El elfo cabeceó mientras subía a su propio corcel y se marchaba.

— Debemos pasar a Lothoriel- Le comunico Belian. Él asintió.

La dama blanca, quien estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para la marcha masiva del pueblo elfo a las Tierras Imperecederas había insistido en que fueran a verla. Legolas tenía la esperanza, y su corazón latía ansioso de saber que la gran Dama Blanca podría darle las noticias que alegraran su corazón y el paradero de su querida hermana.

El remordimiento que sentía al ver el odio en los ojos de su pequeña cada vez que le recordaba, era el terrible dolor en su corazón que no le permitía dormir ni comer.

.

Glorfindel llegó al despacho de Elrond con el rostro cansado y tenso.

No podía culpar al señor de la casa por nada, pero era doloroso ir a esa casa donde los errores de su conducta y los cambios de ella había llevado tanto dolor y angustia.

Observó a Elrond quien tenía los ojos bajos y estaba claramente alicaído. Las noticias no eran buenas. No lo eran desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

— La princesa Nissa, hija del Rey Thranduil ha desaparecido- anunció mientras dejaba la nota a un lado y su rostro se ensombrecía.

— ¿La han raptado?- preguntó sorprendido.

— Han ocurrido algunos malentendido, por lo que Thranduil me dice unas malas jugadas de su parte, cierto temor comprensible y la chica se ha escapado de casa. Se ha perdido y mi buen amigo teme lo peor, la pérdida de su hija lo destrozaría por completo.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho. El hecho de que alguien más hubiera desaparecido le trajo los amargos recuerdos de su insistente y nula búsqueda. "Lyandel". Pensó trastornado. Una extraña y escalofriante ansiedad lo nubló.

— ¿Piensas que los humanos pueden estar raptando a los nuestros, ahora que nuestra partida es tan inminente?

Los ojos de Elrond parecieron sorprendidos por un momento, luego meditó y cabeceó negativamente.

— No lo creo. Hemos sabido ya de amargar experiencia de nuestra raza con la humana, pero nunca nada tan perverso. Son hechos lamentables y le pido a los Valar que cuiden de la joven.

Sabía que Lord Elrond no quería rememorar la noticia de que la búsqueda de Lyandel debía detenerse. Los planes del viaje estaban encima, y los suyos debían prepararse y dejar de buscar una elfa perdida.

Pero él, aunque tuviera que ir al final del tiempo de los humanos, él no se marcharía hasta encontrarla. Encontrarla, pedirle perdón y tantas cosas más.

— ¿Y Elladan y Elhorim?- preguntó de pronto recordando que los gemelos hijos de Elrond había estado afuera varios meses, ellos también buscaban a Lyandel.

— Volverán en un par de días. Creo que lamentarán mucho la perdida de la princesa, ya la han conocido por lo que sé, y ellos le tenían en buena estima a pesar de los comentarios de lo mimada que era.

Glorfindel se quedó en silencio unos momentos

— Enviaré un mensajero a Thranduil, veré en qué puedo ayudarlo.

Glorfindel cabeceó y con una leve inclinación se marchó en silencio.

Había pasado ya un año... ¿Dónde estás Lyandel?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Y continuamos… ¿Qué les esta pareciendo?¿Reviews? Un poquito de tortura no le hace mal a nadie XDDD  
><em>

_**Runa97: **__Muchas gracias por pasarte Runa. Siempre le coloco hermanos mayores o menores a Legolas… ¡Son inmortales! ¿Cómo no van a tener hermanos XDD?... en fin. Espero que agradara este capítulo e integramos a nuestra segunda protagonista. El Bosque Verde o Eryn Lasgalen, ya nada más de Bosque Negro. Gracias por pasar. Saludos. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Habían pasado tan solo unas semanas y ya deseaba que Mandos la fuera buscar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Dioses le habían abandonado?

Cerró los ojos todo lo que pudo mientras apretaba los dientes respirando agitadamente, estaba suspendida de las muñecas con cuerdas de espino, la cabeza caía hacía adelante mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro; los latigazos caían uno tras otro en su sangrante espalda, muslos y pantorrillas.

Cada ramalazo de dolor, la impulsaba cada vez más a la inconciencia. Hermosa inconciencia, era lo único que esperaba de cada una de esas visitas de aquellos asquerosos y sangrientos seres. La inconciencia y hasta la muerte eran bienvenidas. ¿Por qué no moría?

— ¡Grita pequeño esperpento!- otro ramalazo le pegó en el hombro y ella se sacudió con un sollozo sofocado.- la hermosa raza, la perfecta raza... ¿Qué hermoso hay en este cuerpo inmundo y desprovisto de dignidad?

Las risas la inquietaron y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían haber sido creados seres tan crueles? ¿Por qué Eru había permitido tal cosa?

— ¡Grita!- rió Scromch.

Pero gritar no le había servido de nada los últimos veinte minutos, y su garganta la tenía irritada y le dolía hasta tragar. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y su rostro compungido se ocultaba entre sus brazos sangrantes.

Un leve gemido le llamó la atención sobre las risas histéricas de los orcos. Observó solo con un ojo cómo la otra elfa, entre las oscuras profundidades de aquella cueva estaba siendo estirada sobre una cama de filosos espinos. Sus manos y piernas eran estiradas cada pocos minutos y las espinas se enterraban sin piedad y rastrillaban la piel. Un gemido de dolor y desesperación salió de su garganta y los orcos rieron con más ganas mientras horrorizada, escuchaba un grito de agonía: una de las cuerda se tensó demasiado y los pies se mal formaron.

Dejó de respirar de horror. Aquella elfa, además del gemido no pronunció más ruido, como si fuera normal que sus pies no estuvieran en su lugar como debiera.

— Por favor- gritó llorosa. Su voz sonó ronca y llena de suplica y dos nuevos latigazos le pegaron en la cadera y en el muslo.

— ¡Silencio!

— Ya me he aburrido, traed el látigo de tres picos.

.

El silencio de la celda era una de las pocas cosas que le alegraban desde su confinamiento. Pero el silencio ahora no era mucho, cuando había traído a esta nueva chica junto a su celda. Observó de reojo a la niña, tirada de estómago, incapaz de moverse por la espalda, muslos y pantorrillas hecha añicos por los latigazos recibidos. Había sido una bendición que se hubiera desmayado al recibir el primer golpe del látigo de tres picos, porque no le quedaría piel en la espalda si hubiera recibido más de uno.

La observó solo un momento, para sentir una leve angustia en su garganta y entrecerró el cejo. Ella nunca se había sentido pena por nadie y esa niña no iba a ser la primera. Gruñendo débilmente por su extraña debilidad, se sentó sobre sus piernas en que los arañazos ya se estaban sanando, las espinas estaban siendo expulsadas una a una mientras su sangre las iba rechazando como agentes extraños. Tomó el pie dislocado y amoratado, mientras se llevaba una de las mantas a la boca cerró los ojos y se lo acomodó con dos movimientos, el dolor le hizo ver un relámpago blanco, pero luego el malestar empezó a ceder. Movió los dedos uno a uno, esperando que no haber perdido el funcionamiento de alguno de ellos.

Más calmada volvió la vista a la chiquilla quien se había quedado en silencio. Su rostro estaba hacía su dirección pero su cabello que antes había sido rubio, ahora estaba opaco y sucio, enmarañado y gran parte pegoteado por la sangre reseca le cubría el rostro.

¿De dónde habría salido?... bueno, no era asunto suyo, era mejor, y había aprendido, que encariñarse con alguien o algo, sólo hacía sufrir a la hora de la despedida.

.

Habían pasado diecisiete desoladores días. Tantos desde que su pequeña hermana desapareciera. . . ¿Qué destino le había deparado?

Habían llegado al amanecer a las tierras de Lothloriel, la hermosa tierra de la Gran Dama de Luz. Habían sido recibidos en las limes, y sido llevados por el largo camino hacia el asentamiento.

El cansancio de su cuerpo pareció mitigar un poco cuando los rayos de luz que se filtraba entre los grandes árboles plateados tocaron su cuerpo, a su buen corcel. Algunos elfos salieron a su encuentro, llevándoles comida y agua, con palabras de aliento y cariño.

A los pocos minutos, la mismísima dama Blanca estuvo frente a él, y su siempre tranquilo esposo a su lado. Lord Celeborn.

— ¡Bienvenidos, mis queridos viajeros del Bosque!- anunció Galadriel mientras abría sus manos y ellos dejaron que sus agarrotados músculos por el viaje se destensaran y se aletargaran bajo la calidez que todo allí emitía.- mi querido Legolas - susurró ésta luego, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercara.

Él avanzó un par de pasos y se inclinó levemente en una reverencia. Sintió de pronto el peso en su corazón, más que nunca, un dolor punzante. No se avergonzó de sus ojos brillosos cuando se volvió a levantar y miró los claros ojos de la Galadriel.

— Debes ser fuerte, hijo de Mirtwood. Debes ser muy fuerte.

— La pena me aqueja - susurró con la voz contraída- mi _seler_

— Lo sé, hijo de Thranduil... pero descansad. Descansad y velad por la seguridad de vuestra _seler..._ si crees en ellos, los Valar te acompañaran en tu recorrido, esta noche, yo te ayudare.

Y con esas tranquilizadoras palabras, Belian, Eris, y sus demás hombres fueron llevados a reconfortantes habitaciones para descansar un poco.

.

Sabía que ella no dormía, porque había aprendido en todos esos días, que cuando dormía, su respiración era lenta y pausada, ahora, aquella elfa, simplemente estaba allí, intentando sanar. La escuchaba murmurar pero no sabía exactamente qué.

— No me has dicho tu nombre- comentó de pronto mientras se estiraba un poco y detrás de un par de rocas retiraba su bolso, aquellos que los orcos no le habían quitado y sacaba una reluciente, larga y plateada flauta con dos cintas de terciopelo en una esquina.

— Nissa- susurró está ovillándose más si podía sobre la fría roca. Su voz sonaba como la de ella, sin esperanzas, sin más destino que el dolor.

¿Cuantos días habían sido llevadas para ser torturadas?, ella llevaba meses allí, y aun tenía un poco de energía ya que su otro yo no le permitía flaquear, pero aquella niña, ¿Cuánto duraría? No mucho por lo que veía.

— Nissa ¿Cuánto?- preguntó acomodándose en la roca. Ya no había espinas que le prohibieran acomodarse.

Sus músculos se tensaron de pronto, su sangre se fue calentando, respiró profundo. Había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces, siempre quería salir luego de ser torturada. Los orcos se entretenían de dos formas con ella, torturándola hasta que su cuerpo comenzara a mutar y oprimiéndolo hasta el descontrol, o simplemente torturándola para pasar el rato. Ellos sabían que no era tan resistente, que como cualquier ser, podría simplemente morir por sus maltratos. Cosa, que obviamente, aquellos seres, no querían.

— Solo Nissa- susurró con la voz comprimida. No la escuchó, pero lo sabía, ella estaba llorando una vez más.

Respiró profundo y dejó que la música fluyera por todos los pasillos de aquellas mazmorras, por todas las cuevas, por todo su cuerpo, por toda su alma. Sus entonaciones sonaron cada vez más tristes pero siempre llevadas con gran dominio de técnica. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se destensaba, su sangre se enfriaba, su dragón se calmaba y dormía... dormiría por unos días, o simplemente hasta que una nueva tanda de golpes lo hicieran despertar.

Escuchó el susurró, y su flauta vibró en sus dedos, de pronto el susurró se hizo más fuerte y melodioso. Se dejó llevar por la música y el canto de Nissa.

La chiquilla tenía la voz de los dioses. Y su dragón extrañamente, pareció, además de dormir, sentirse muy gratificado por aquella voz que se mezclaba con su música.

Como hacía mucho no había logrado, sintió un extraño confort en su cuerpo mientras la voz suave y llena de sentimiento de Nissa se mezclaba con su cansada alma.

Como no había logrado en meses, su cuerpo y alma descansaron un poco menos cargado.

.

Se levantó con cuidado mientras veía llegar a la Dama Blanca a su lado. Galadriel tenía la mirada fija en el camino y su andar, como si flotaran sobre las hojas a su pies le hizo una venía que le pedía su compañía. Él caminó dos pasos más atrás, mientras andaban, todo parecía alumbrarse a su andar.

— Tu hermana está viva, Legolas- susurró luego de diez minutos de camino. Él sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de alivio y felicidad, una arrolladora esperanza le infundó ánimos- pero no debes tener esperanzas de que siga igual.

Un extraño golpe lo dejó sin aire.

— ¿Dama?

— Las estrellas han hablado, pero, tienes que tener esperanza que tu hermana estará bien, que el destino la ha llevado donde madurará y verá su vida no como una condena. Que estará acompañada de un gran dolor, pero que, de un modo y otro, ella debe aprender a superar, y es algo, querido hijo de Thranduil que no podrán proteger, es algo que ella superará con la debida compañía.

Él dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor. No era muy agradable pensar en su hermana sufriendo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? No estaba para protegerla, no había nadie para hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su pequeña hermana?...

— Debes ser fuerte, Legolas. Y cuando la vuelvas a ver... verás, que las cosas que ella cree no serán tan malas como los demás lo vean. Y deberás confiar en ella.

La Dama llegó a su _talan_, y se volvió hacía él con una triste sonrisa.

— Ve a la tierra de los hombres, y cuida a tu pueblo como lo han hecho tus ancestros, cuando el destino de tu hermana y el tuyo vuelvan a unirse, un gran cambio habrá para ambos.

Él asintió con el corazón un poco más vivo, pero a la vez, ingratamente pesado.

— Descansad cuanto queráis, aquí siempre seréis bienvenidos. Cuando volvías a la marcha, nos despediremos con buenaventura de ustedes. Pero por mientras... solo descansad vuestras pesadas almas.

.

Veintitrés días… o algo así.

Se llevó las quemadas manos hacía un cuenco de agua que había logrado capturar de una gotera en la parte lejana de su cueva. Habían sido recién traídas, un poco menos magulladas, ya que uno de los orcos había llegado presuroso: habían visto en la lejanía movimiento, así que no habían logrado darle toda la sección de tortura que habían esperado.

Escuchó un leve crujido y miró a Lyandel que se acaba de arreglar una muñeca. Uno de los orcos se la había tirado hacía atrás hasta zafarla. La joven abrió los ojos mientras movía lentamente cada uno de sus dedos. Ella volvió a meter las manos en los cuencos y soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Le habían puesto las manos sobre una cacerola con agua hirviendo, dejando que el vapor le fuera quemando.

— ¿Vez ese musgo café que tienes detrás?- comentó Lyandel mientras le veía moverse dentro de celda. Ella asintió al verlo.- sácalo y frótalo entre tus manos, es un poco hediondo y pica como los demonios, pero así sanará más rápido y dolerá menos.

— ¿En serio?- preguntó con la voz compungida. Lyandel no le contestó. Ironía: como si le fuera a mentir, ridículo, ¿Qué sacaba con ello?

Se inclinó y con un poco de dolor logro sacar el musgo que se desprendió con facilidad.

Al empezar a frotarlo por sus adoloridos dedos, notó la picazón y el rancio olor a algo descompuesto. Pero además de la picazón notó disminuir el dolor en su piel. Y mientras tomaba su ajada manta y la ponía más cerca de las rejas y se ovillaba allí, miró a Lyandel, de la cual solo se percibía un destello rojizo, que no lograba vislumbrar bien.

— Gracias- susurró, y se quedo dormida, mientras la suave música acariciaba sus sueños. Aquella flauta, emitía la música de los dioses.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, pero ¿Qué importaba?

.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos días más en Lorien esperando noticias para el futuro e incierto viaje que tenían delante. Su padre les había enviado noticias: aún no se sabía nada de Nissa, y les pedía que viajaran a Minas Tirith para poner al corriente al rey Elessar de las constantes venidas de los Ruronianos hacía las Tierras Pardas, y de paso poner al corriente a Aragorn de la desapareció de su hermana y la ayuda que necesitaban para su búsqueda.

.

Se convulsionó mientras su uñas se enterraban en el suelo. Una a una las varillas calientes se estrellaron en sus piernas, glúteos y espalda. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca estaban sangrantes por la serie de golpes que había recibido hacía tan pocos días.

Cuando la dejaron en paz y fueron a reírse del nuevo método de quebrar dedos que había logrado recrear para Lyandel ella se ovilló llorando pidiéndole a Mandos que la dejara ir, que por favor… se la llevara.

.

Nissa le miraba desde la cueva del frente, estaba boca abajo temblando y con sus ojos grises puestos en Lyandel, que terminaba de acomodarse los dedos luego de que los orcos hubieran estado toda la sesión de aquel día intentando encontrar una nueva e innovadora manera de romperle los dedos sin lacerar la piel.

Toda una entretención para los bastardos.

No podría tocar la flauta aquel día con sus dedos rotos, así que solo cerró los ojos.

— Ya no hay luz en mí - escucho a Nissa susurrar.

La luz de los elfos, aquel vínculo con lo infinito, con las estrellas.

Ella también lo había perdido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y cuando así había sido, cuando se había apagado toda en ella, la esperanza de salir de allí, de ser normal, de viajar a los Puertos Grises se había desvanecido por completo.

La escuchó llorar, pero no era un sollozo por la espalda inflamada por los cortes y quemaduras, no, era por la triste estancia de estar allí, era una tristeza interior que dolía hasta a ella misma.

No había un futuro cierto para ellas, no si seguían allí.

.

Dejaron la guardia en Lorien y emprendieron el viaje a Minas Tirith. Belian había estado sumamente preocupado por su primo, Eris, quien no estaba dado a los largos viajes en caballo y mucho menos a no tener un descanso apropiado, pero él veía a la vez que todo ese esfuerzo, ni una queja, y el agotamiento desmedido en silencio eran solo por su hermana, y lo agradecía.

Cuando llegaran donde Aragorn, tomaría otras decisiones, pero por ahora, la compañía de los chicos eran un bienestar preciado.

**.**

Lyandel cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor circulara en paz por sus miembros. Los orcos tenían la costumbre de dislocarla como si verla desarmada fuera la mejor de las entretenciones. Siempre de una u otra forma alguna pieza de ella terminaba malformada o en el peor de los casos, rota. Pero jamás amputada, lo que agradecía en silencio.

Y ahora mientras el soporte se iba hundiendo cada más en ella, apretando sus costillas e interrumpiendo el aire a sus pulmones, solo en el encierro mental de su mente esperaba que terminara pronto. Que todo terminara pronto.

.

Escuchó a Nissa removerse y se preguntó si las heridas abiertas por los cuchillos aun le sangraban o no, pero cuando ésta se levantó y se acercó a su reja, ella abrió un ojo. En la oscuridad cerrada pudo notar como su cabello ennegrecido y sucio de tierra y sangre era lo único palpable.

— ¿Podrías contarme de Rivendel?

— ...

— Mi hermano solía contarme de las hermosas cascadas y la casa del Lord, y su hija Arwen ahora reina de los hombres. ¿La conociste? ¿Era tan hermosa como cuentas las historias?

— ...

La escuchó soltar un suspiro resignado –tal vez creyéndola dormida- y la vio desvanecerse en el sueño tan rápido que le asombró. ¿Estaría apagándose ya?... si era así, sería lo mejor...

.

Tanto Lyandel como Nissa esperaban ansiosas en cada ocasión que la garganta de la primera sanara para que pudiese ponerse a tocar. El sonido de la flauta les consolaba enormemente. Incluso a veces, cuando su estado físico y emocional se lo permitía, Nissa le acompañaba con su voz.

— _No lo hagas_ -Escuchó Lyandel en su cabeza una voz como de susurro, cuando iba a tomar el instrumento. Al principio lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

— El encierro debe estar afectando al fin mi cabeza.

— ¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó Nissa extrañada.

— Tan sólo creí. . . - hizo un nuevo ademán de tomar la flauta, colocó la boquilla en sus labios, y a punto estaba de soplar cuando escuchó aquella voz hablarle de nuevo.

— _Hoy no..._ -Lyandel lanzó un corto gemido de sorpresa. Una extraña fuerza le hizo bajar las manos suavemente hasta su regazo.-_ Hija de Itanar, es menester que hoy te guardes..._

Tras escuchar otra vez entendió que no se trataba de una sola voz.

— ¿Quién eres? – realizó la pregunta al aire, sin pensar verdaderamente que le sería respondida.

— _Somos quienes les protegen... _- no podía estar segura, pero en su interior tuvo la sensación de que eran los mismos valars quienes le habían hablado. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el caótico sentimiento de su interior.

— ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Nissa preocupada.

— ¿No has escuchado nada?

— Solamente tus murmullos.

— Duerme Nissa. Hoy no voy a tocar, ni tú tampoco debes cantar -el frío semblante de Lyandel se había tornado grave.

A Nissa no le gustaba nada el verse privada del acariciante sonido de la flauta, pero dudaba que a Lyandel le agradase más que a ella, así que simplemente se resignó; sin embargo, no iba a quedarse sentada haciendo la terrible espera más larga. Dobló el brazo para apoyarse en él como almohada, y se entregó al sueño, aunque no inmediatamente. Había logrado acostumbrarse un poco a esa clase de oscuridad sofocante que reinaba bajo la tierra, no obstante, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo completamente algún día. Al menos ya no sentía la garganta cerrada.

Volteó a mirar a Lyandel y le encontró tan serena como solía estarlo siempre ¿Cómo es que el encierro no le afectaba tanto como a ella misma? Probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiese sentir la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo, con su extraño ojo y todo eso podría también tener relación con el incidente de Lord Glorfindel. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle, sin embargo, si ella no le había revelado su pasado ¿Qué derecho tenía de preguntarle a Lyandel el suyo? Era imposible que se tratasen de recuerdos gratos. Mientras pensaba así comenzó a dormitar.

El estruendo de pisadas bajar por las escaleras le despertó de sobresalto. La angustia le apretó el pecho. Ya no podía decir que se tratase de miedo, pues el miedo se aplica a lo desconocido, y para Nissa el dolor ya no era un desconocido.

Escuchó Nissa las risas de los orcos. Parecían más agitadas de lo normal, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno para ellas. Volteó a ver a Lyandel, cuyo semblante se miraba sumamente perturbado; temblaba, y sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, como queriendo contener unas ansias muy fuertes. Iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero al momento aparecieron los orcos y se pusieron a dar gritos y golpes en su celda.

— ¡Adivina qué elfa! El jefe ha traído un nuevo juguetito muy divertido ¡Esta noche será muy divertida!

Les sacaron de sus celdas tan violentamente como acostumbraban. Al subir, Nissa advirtió asustada que el temblor en el cuerpo de Lyandel había incrementado. Una sensación extraña se dio paso en su estómago.

Una vez se encontraron en el cuarto acostumbrado, a Nissa le tomaron de las manos y le ataron a su poste, a Lyandel le sujetaban mientras dos de los orcos se dedicaban a ajustar el complicado sistema de poleas de cables de plata de una maquina que hasta ayer no habían visto.

— ¡Ey, Krom, espera! -Siseó uno de ellos con voz de serpiente.- Está muy agitada, y para ponérselo necesitamos quitarle el mithril. . .

— ¡Calla y quítale los grilletes! Tengo muchas ganas de jugar algo nuevo. Sólo será un momento mientras se los ponemos otra vez ¡Ponle la espada al cuello y hazlo de una vez!

Así lo hicieron, pero ni la espada ni todos los demás orcos pudieron hacer nada. El espíritu de la bestia había esperado demasiado tiempo, y Lyandel a duras penas le podía contener. En cuanto se vio liberada dio rienda suelta al caos de su interior.

Le vio Nissa y se paralizó de miedo. Ambos ojos de Lyandel se tornaron rojos, sus manos garras, su piel escamas negras, su cuerpo aumentó unas veinte veces hasta convertirse en el de un dragón negro. Lanzó un rugido al aire e incineró a todos los orcos que ahora corrían despavoridos por los pasillos de las cuevas. Con sus garras y cola destruyó todo el oscuro instrumental de la habitación. Todas las trampillas y artilugios quedaron regados por el piso, reducidos a simples astillas, y cuando al fin la criatura pareció advertir la presencia de la princesa, se volvió hacia ella, y enseñando los colmillos de su hocico rugió tan alto que por un momento escuchó Nissa solamente el piar de sus oídos. Después del ensordecedor rugido el dragón se le quedó mirando.

Sentía Nissa su cuerpo lívido, las mejillas y los ojos mojados sacudirle por completo. Jamás en su vida había sentido un terror igual. No podía advertir, que si el dragón le miraba fijamente era porque Lyandel había recobrado por un momento la cordura y el control de su mente. Salió Lyandel reptando hasta las celdas para buscar su flauta y su broche. Tiempo en el que Nissa despertó y buscó con desespero desatarse de las cuerdas que le tenían atada, pero el rato que le tomó a Lyandel regresar no fue mayor a unos segundos.

Levantó Lyandel una garra hacia ella, lo hizo pausadamente. Nissa cerró los ojos pensando que su hora de morir había llegado, pero la zarpa no le golpeó, tan sólo rompió las cuerdas con su punta afilada. Cayó Nissa de rodillas sin fuerzas para levantarse, se las había consumido el miedo. Con la mano que no llevaba empuñada le tomó Lyandel suavemente de la cintura, abrió sus poderosas alas y se alzó en vuelo atravesando el techo de piedra con suma facilidad.

Al verse atrapada de esa forma lanzó Nissa un grito y trató de safarse pataleando, pero la garra, aunque no le lastimaba, se cerraba en torno a su cuerpo poderosamente. Tras un rato de forcejeo se quedó por fin quieta. Lyandel lo advirtió y pensó que debía de ser muy incómodo colgar de esa manera, así que le subió para que se acomodara en su lomo. Para Nissa fue como sentarse en una plataforma hecha de reluciente metal negro. De haber sido más temprano el reflejo del sol sobre las escamas podría haberle encandilado, pero tras el horizonte se dibujaban unas últimas líneas de color rojo. No podía hacer nada por el momento, así que simplemente se dedicó a resguardar la cabeza entre los brazos y a agarrarse fuertemente de entre los huecos de las escamas para evitar caerse.

Al fin, tras lo que parecieron horas Lyandel comenzó a descender hasta internarse en el bosque; volvió a tomar a Nissa de la cintura, la depositó suavemente en el suelo y a pocos metros se tendió en el suelo; luego se encogió hasta volver a ser de nuevo Lyandel. Su figura por completo desnuda, a su lado la bolsa en que guardaba sus tesoros.

El cantó de los pájaros fue lo primero que percibió a su alrededor, luego el aire en su rostro, las últimas luces de la tarde, los árboles cantando a su alrededor. Tan sólo hasta entonces comprendió que ya no estaba dentro de las cuevas. Se sintió viva. Como si hubiera estado muerta y el mundo le regalase la vida otra vez. Se rió, lloró, besó el césped, cada árbol, gritó de júbilo y, se echó a correr tan torpemente como sus piernas le permitieron. Aún no se recuperaba de una fea herida en sus pies, pero el dolor era nada comparado con la felicidad de su interior. Jamás la creación pareció le más hermosa.

En medio de su carrera pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Lyandel tendida en el suelo. Paró, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse.

No sentía temor ni nada parecido; ni siquiera el vencido señor de Mordor hubiese podido opacar con su repentina llegada la dicha que su corazón desbordaba. Oyó a Lyandel despertar, levantarse y dirigirse a un afluente de agua donde al parecer el bosque se quebraba y daba origen a una pequeña cascada. Deshizo sus pasos. Le alcanzó cuando apenas iba metiendo los pies en el agua. Al verle, Nissa se llevó las manos a la boca del asombro.

Era la primera vez que veía a Lyandel con claridad. La luz de la luna le iluminaba la piel de mármol manchada de sangre seca; era un espectáculo verdaderamente lamentable la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo por entero. Marcas imborrables de su experiencia en las cuevas.

Se sentó Lyandel en una gran piedra bajo el chorro de agua, se abrazó las piernas y medio escondió el rostro, dejando a la vista el luminoso ojo carmesí.

Nissa se sintió muy sucia de pronto. Advirtió lo mugrosa que estaba. Casi rompió a reír al mirar lo que quedaba de su vestido. Sin sentir vergüenza en ningún momento se quitó el trapo que llevaba encima y se adentró en el agua ella también. Estaba fría, pero a ella le supo deliciosa. Se sentó junto a Lyandel, con sus manos enjugó la suciedad de su cuerpo y también la que insistía en no abandonar la del cuerpo de Lyandel; desenredó el enredado cabello de ambas lo mejor que pudo con los dedos, tomó la mano de Lyandel y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Así se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Estamos arriba con el capitulo tres, se que hay gente leyendo... fanfiction es un copuchento de niveles cosmicos, asi que sin verguenza por favor comentad que tal esta. :D Somos dos escritoras y muchos años dandole forma a este fic. De verdad... muchos años. Asi que bueno, ya sabe, comentarios por favor ;) Saludos y cuidense_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

Nissa y Lyandel permanecieron bajo el delicioso chorro de agua por varias horas**.** Una vez que la suciedad acumulada durante meses abandonó su cuerpo Nissa se sintió tan ligera como nunca en su larga vida, para Lyandel en cambio resultó un poco extraño deshacerse de la que se había acostumbrado a llevar como una segunda piel, pues era muy parecida a la natural coraza escamosa.

Lyandel agradecía a los Valar por salvarla, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver confirmadas las sospechas que sobre sí misma había albergado mientras permaneciera en la oscuridad. Cuando Lyandel levantó sus ojos al cielo lo encontró tan hermoso como recordaba, y sin embargo, su vista ya no la excitaba; escuchaba los ruidos del bosque, el coro de los árboles danzando solemnemente a la par del viento que parecía dirigirlos con una batuta, pero a sus oídos los cantos ya no tenían ningún significado.

Las flores, las hojas, la hierba bajo sus pies, los insectos, los sentía del todo indiferentes. Se reclinó para acariciar los pétalos de una olorosa florecilla que crecía en una planta encaramada a la base de un arbusto. Aspiró su perfume, la acarició suavemente y la contempló largo rato, pero durante el experimento ningún sentimiento se abrió paso en su mente o en su corazón, en cambio, una oleada de escalofríos cubrieron su espalda tras ser atravesada por una fría corriente de aire. Tenía frío. No era necesaria una larga reflexión para intuirlo; estaba sintiendo frío por primera vez en su vida.

¡¿Cuándo se ha sabido de un elfo que padezca de frío?! Se abrazó a sí misma y advirtió la enorme cantidad de calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Volteó a mirar a su alrededor. El bellísimo paisaje le pareció tan ajeno como lo sería el desierto para un oso. Sentíase como una mancha negra en medio de una pintura de suaves colores pastel. Desnuda en medio de dominios que ya no le pertenecían. La razón por la que se había adecuado tan fácilmente a la sofocante oscuridad y al silencio de las cuevas no se debía a otra cosa más que al cambio en su naturaleza. Detrás de la caída de agua se encontraba una pequeña caverna de alrededor de metro y medio de altura y profundidad. Estaba húmeda y la rodeaban profundas tinieblas, pero al acercarse se sintió reconfortada.

Los ojos de Nissa no abandonaron el firmamento de estrellas hasta que los últimos haces purpúreos y rojizos hubieron abandonado por completo el cielo matinal, sólo hasta entonces advirtió los ligeros ronquidos provenientes de la boca de Lyandel, a quien encontró enroscada en sí misma y profundamente dormida en el rincón más oscuro de la cavernilla.

— ¿Has pasado aquí la noche?-preguntó con un tono que traslucía su profunda sorpresa, la cual se vio en aumento al advertir que su pregunta no había surtido el efecto que el del beso del príncipe azul sobre la bella durmiente. No le gustaba para nada aquel lugar ¿Y a qué elfo corriente sí? Pero la mañana ya estaba en su apogeo y dadas las circunstancias (no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer y su curiosidad demandaba respuestas) no le quedó más remedio que entrar y zarandear a su. . . ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta para emplear con el ser que dormía frente a ella? ¿Amiga, compañera, camarada. . .? ¿Salvadora. . .? Se tomó de una saliente en el muro para apoyarse y trepar (la apertura en la pared estaba a casi un metro y medio del fondo del charco de agua), pero antes de apoyar también su pie la grave voz de Lyandel la sorprendió y la hizo caer para atrás.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

El agudo grito de Nissa fue bruscamente interrumpido por el agua que le entró a la boca. El rostro de Lyandel apareció de entre las sombras aún adormilado.

— ¡Que qué hago! ¡Se supone que estabas dormida! Y si no ¿Por qué no me respondías?-exclamó alterada.

— Estaba dormida, sí, hasta que tu jaleo me despertó. -Lyandel salió de un saltó al exterior y comenzó a caminar hacia la arboleda sin apenas advertir la presencia de Nissa, quien se llenó de indignación. Jamás en su vida (ni siquiera los orcos) la habían ignorado de forma tan contundente.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la bo. . .?

La razón de que Nissa se hubiera callado era ésta: Lyandel se había situado debajo de los rayos del sol (por primera vez en casi dos años). El intenso calor que emanaban los oblicuos rayos del sol le parecía como una caricia, y no lo advirtió, pero el ojo de su izquierda se había tornado amarillo brillante y parecía flamear. Los acontecimientos vividos el día de ayer se agolparon bruscamente en la mente de Nissa.

— Tú ... -no sin cierto recelo se acercó ligeramente a Lyandel. -Dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió ayer? O mejor dicho ¿Qué te sucedió ayer? -todas las dudas acumuladas parecían golpearle el pecho con ansiedad. -¿Por qué eres un dragón? ¿Por qué te encierras en una caverna como si fueras un enano?

Lyandel volteó a ver a la princesa insolentemente, como si hubiera notado su presencia por primera vez. Oírla hablar le había recordado la primera vez que llegó a las mazmorras. Sintió una punzada de celos y admiración. A la chiquilla le había tomado unas cuantas horas recuperar su primitivo carácter.

Ya no era la misma lloricas que los orcos habían llevado a las mazmorras arrastrada de los cabellos; el semblante se le había puesto unas diez veces más maduro (no viejo, maduro) y la mirada se le había vuelto más pesada y profunda. Ni el ser más inmutable de la tierra media habría podido permanecer igual tras vivir la experiencia que ellas habían sobrepasado. Internamente (no podría ser de otra forma) admitió la probabilidad de estar equivocada con ella.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste mis preguntas? -habló Nissa impaciente por respuestas que a Lyandel le resultaba muy extraño dar. No era como si no fuera consciente de su estado, pero es bien sabido que no es lo mismo vivir cierta cuestión al hecho de admitirla abiertamente. Aún ahora después de casi dos años a ella misma le resultaba como un sueño la situación en la que se encontraba, hablar de ello prometía volverlo tangible, y sin embargo ¿Qué ganaba con tratar de negar una realidad que ya por sí misma resultaba tan terriblemente tangible? De cualquier forma Nissa lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

Lyandel se volvió de pronto para encararla, lo cual consiguió sorprender y hasta cierto punto intimidar a Nissa; Lyandel la aventaja al menos unos treinta centímetros de altura, poseía una complexión notoriamente fuerte, los músculos de su cuerpo se veían trabajados por un arduo entrenamiento (cosa extraña ya que la falta de inactividad del encierro y la energía empleada para curarse debían haberla convertido en un palillo) y una implacable y fría mirada que se veía acrecentada en fuerza por su ojo izquierdo. Extendió los brazos a los costados para mostrarse por completo y preguntó con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Ves esto? -hablaba de sí misma, de su cuerpo. Nissa podía ser muchas cosas, pero sabía exactamente cuando debía pararse simplemente a escuchar. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y permitió a Lassaralem proseguir. - Esto que tienes frente a ti no es más que la coraza superficial de aquello que yo solía ser, ¿Recuerdas el monstruo en el que me convertí hace unas horas? Son las regalías que me trajo la gloria alcanzada por mi padre en batalla -escupió con desprecio, y agregó, con una voz en la que se mezclaban el dolor y lo patético que le resultaba decir.- Una maldición me ha corrompido.

La cabeza de Nissa ató con rapidez los cabos que quedaban sueltos.

— Entonces fuiste tú ...

— ¿Quién hirió a Glorfindel ...? -terminó Lyandel por ella. -Así es. Fui yo quien casi lo despojó de su inmortalidad, y si no quieres correr su misma suerte te sugiero que te alejes de mí lo más pronto que puedas.

— Pero ayer ... tuviste la oportunidad de destrozarme en pedazos y no lo hiciste -el corazón de Nissa se heló al recordar lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Sintió deseos de alejarse de Lassaralem, pero se contuvo ¿Con quién más podía acudir de todas formas?

Lyandel volteó a mirarse las manos; era obvio que ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

— Mi conciencia estuvo por encima de la del dragón. Aún cuando era su cuerpo yo tenía el control ...- Lyandel hablaba entre susurros, más bien para sí misma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Por lo general tengo que dormirlo para mantenerlo a raya, para evitar que se apodere de mi conciencia.

— Por eso tocabas la flauta ...

— Pero si ayer ha sido posible ... Quizás pueda dominarlo ... Debo encontrar al istar Mithrandil y pedirle su ayuda. Debo hacerlo antes de que parta a los puertos grises, quizás ya sea muy tarde pero tengo que intentarlo.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

Lassaralem miro incrédula a Nissa con la palabra "iremos" pintada en su frente con un signo de interrogación a cada lado.

— ¿Tu familia no estará preocupada por ti?- por supuesto la connotación real de ésta pregunta era ¿Y a ti quién carajos te invitó a venir?

— Mi familia ... -vaciló Nissa por un instante. -Mi familia partió a Valinor hace años.

— ¿Por qué no partiste junto a ellos?

— Porque quería ver la Tierra Media ¿Cómo crees que llegué a parar en esas asquerosas cavernas? -se felicitó a sí misma por tan buena respuesta, sin esperar el siguiente golpe de Lassaralem.

— Si tu familia a partido a Valinor como dices, entonces por qué gritaste Legolas, Eris y padre cuando llegaste a las mazmorras. Incluso recuerdo oírtelos susurrar sus nombres mientras dormías.

Las mejillas de Nissa se encendieron de la vergüenza al recordar aquel momento de locura y desesperación y al ver que Lyandel había sabido descubrir su treta.

— Vuelve con los tuyos, seguramente estarán buscándote con desesperación.

— ¿Crees acaso que la casa de Rivendel es ajena a tu desaparición? ¿Qué el comandante Glor ...?

— ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!

El corazón de Nissa se debocó del susto ante la repentina explosión de Lyandel, cuyo grito había parecido más bien un rugido. Se sintió herida y se le dio la espalda para que no la viera derramar lágrimas. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando más rápido de lo normal Lyandel se apresuró a buscar su flauta y a tocar una suave canción para dormir a la sobresaltada bestia. Muy a su pesar Nissa no pudo evitar sentarse a escuchar y a cantar. Resultó un poco extraño, la canción que brotó de los dedos de Lyandel fue una de cuna que no recordaba haber oído hace siglos (literalmente). Era una especie de consuelo a un niño que llora. Nissa no se imaginaba lo que podía haber pasado entre el comandante y Lassaralem, pero si de algo podía estar segura era que el recuerdo no debía ser nada agradable.

Lyandel no dejó de tocar hasta un rato después de que la bestia se hubiera dormido. Sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta, pero incluso aunque lo hubiese deseado no habría podido derramar una sola lágrima. Aquello que se había llevado de tajo su antiguo espíritu también había tomado su inocencia, su capacidad para asombrarse y sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento -habló en su habitual susurro. -no debí explotar contigo -el tono de Lassaralem se escuchó tan sincero y pronunciado con tal suavidad que Nissa, quien no la había visto por encontrarse de espaldas se preguntó si verdaderamente provenía de ella.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?

— Tomando en cuenta las formas que divisé el día de ayer, parece ser que nos encontramos a una distancia no muy lejana de Lothlórien. Si seguimos el curso del Anduin hacia el sur llegaremos a la entrada del bosque en unos cuatro días.

— ¿De verdad crees que Mithrandil se encuentra en los dominios de la señora Galadriel? -habló Nissa muy poco deseosa de volver a un asentamiento elfo.

— No es probable, pero al menos podré conseguir informes concretos acerca de su paradero, y tú encontrarás ayuda para reunirte con los tuyos.

— No pienso partir a Valinor -Nissa dijo esto en parte para tratar de dar seguimiento a la infructuosa mentira y en parte porque sabía que reunirse con su familia representaba en gran parte la posibilidad de ser enviada inmediatamente a los Puertos Grises.

— Lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia.

— ¿Qué harás si la dama Galadriel ya no se encuentra en Lothlórien?

— Galadriel, Elrond, Mithrandil y el último portador del anillo tienen planeado navegar juntos hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, si ella ya se ha marchado entonces tomaré el caballo más veloz de Lothlórien y correré en su búsqueda, porque tendré la certeza de que el istar estará en su camino. Si no me es posible alcanzarlos ... -los ojos de Lyandel se nublaron de desesperanza ante esa terrible posibilidad.

— Dime una cosa. En caso de que encontraras a Mithrandil y éste pudiera ayudarte como lo deseas ¿Qué harás después?

Lyandel suspiró largamente, dejando mostrar después un semblante terriblemente cansado. Miró hacia el cielo, y Nissa creyó ver que sus ojos brillaban húmedos, pero de ellos no brotó una sola gota salada.

— La Tierra Media ya no representa para mí más que un cúmulo de recuerdos de los cuales necesito desprenderme tan pronto como me sea posible. Partiría inmediatamente a los Puertos Grises si me fuera posible, pero en mi estado actual ... -se miró las manos con marcado asco.- Ni siquiera sé si aún poseo mi lugar.

Nissa se asombró de oírle hablar de esa manera tan pesimista. No creía posible que los Valars desampararan a una de sus hijas, y menos en aquello que ella más necesitaba. Lo pensó pero se guardó de decirlo, a sabiendas que no significaría ningún consuelo para Lyandel.

Resultaba casi cómico que ambas fueran tan distintas una a la otra, incluso sus convicciones eran como el día y la noche. Ahora que se encontraba fuera de la caverna lejos de amedrentarse los deseos que sentía de recorrer la tierra parecían arder en su interior más que nunca, en cambio el único deseo de Lyandel era finalizar su viaje en estas tierras salvajes para poder ir a descansar.

Nissa lo pensó detenidamente, estaba completamente segura que para estas fechas su padre habría mandado al ejército entero para voltear la Tierra Media de cabeza y encontrarla. Echaba de menos a su padre, a Legolas, a Eris, incluso a Belian, pero no quería reencontrarse con ellos ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se encontraran en Lothlórien cuando ella llegara? Ciertamente no muchas, y aún si se encontraba con ellos, Lothlórien no era un territorio donde su padre pudiese imponer su voluntad, podría pedirle asilo a la dama Galadriel apelando al derecho que tenía de realizar con su vida lo que le diera en gana. La voz de Lyandel la sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

— No es un asunto que me importe pero, has vivido en carne propia lo peligrosa y traicionera que es la Tierra Media. Si de verdad quieres ir a recorrerla necesitarás ayuda o al menos la instrucción mínima de supervivencia (con la cual no pareces contar). Si decides o no ir a Lothlórien conmigo, o incluso si encontramos una aldea humana en la que puedas quedarte para mí será lo mismo, pero te recomiendo que pienses con mucho detenimiento lo que vas hacer a partir de ahora.

— Iré contigo a Lothlórien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nos demoramos, pero estamos de vuelta. Pronto tendremos un poco más de acción, tenednos paciencia y dejas vuestros comentarios por favor. Somos dos escritoras de este fic, Vindictia y Tere.

**Runa: **_ /Vindictia_ XD Dragones, tan aclamados ultimamente y nosotras sin saberlo cuando comenzamos este fic. Espero que te gustara, esta algo suave pero ya se viene lo bueno. Espero que nos tengas paciencia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Nos leemos._ /Tere_ Te agradezco por leernos, y que espero poder mantener tu entusiamo hasta el final. También que me gusta tu foto de perfil XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

¿Acaso mencionó Lyandel que el camino a Lothlórien iba a tomarles alrededor de cuatro días? Ciertamente cuando lo hizo no tenía en la cabeza nada más que su propia capacidad y la rapidez de la curación de sus heridas.

De nuevo se producía en ella un efecto inverso al de Nissa; la fuerza y el vigor le habían vuelto en cuestión de horas, no así todo aquello que de bueno tienen los pensamientos positivos y espontáneos; las heridas del alma son mucho más agresivas que las del cuerpo, porque no te roban la vida, sino las ganas de vivirla. Aunque a Nissa la libertad le había de vuelto parte de su espíritu y algo de calor a las venas, no lo habían hecho también con su cuerpo que, tras la momentánea descarga de adrenalina que el día de ayer le habían producido el encuentro con Lyandel-dragón, el vuelo sobre su lomo y el renacimiento al mundo, se había convertido en un triste amasijo de carne.

La inmovilidad del encierro le habían debilitado los miembros con los cuales el cuerpo consigue trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Se encontraba mucho más delgada que a su captura; la pérdida de masa corporal también era producto del ayuno del alma, recordemos que los elfos necesitan más alimento espiritual que sólido para sobrevivir, y ciertamente había sido esa falta la que en consecuencia le había traído congoja y tristeza.

En resumidas cuentas, como Nissa no podía seguirle el paso y Lyandel (que llegó a plantearse seriamente abandonarla a su suerte) no estaba dispuesta a disminuirlo, dada la prisa que tenía por localizar al mago, resolvieron que la única forma de continuar era que Nissa viajara sobre la espalda de la otra, con la implícita condición de que se estuviera quieta y callada, cosa que no sucedió.

— ¿Peso mucho?

— ...

— No tienes porque callártelo.

— ...

— ¿No estás cansada? Llevas un montón de tiempo andando conmigo en tu espalda. . .- en la cabeza de Lyandel apareció de nuevo la vocecita malvada que la incitaba a dejar tirada a la chiquilla.

— Apuesto a que peso bastante. -Lyandel lanzó un imperceptible suspiro de resignación y no pudo evitar pensar con amargura en el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a Lothlórien.

— ¿Resulta molesto llevarme a cuestas?

— Viajé por el paso de las montañas nubladas con un fardo que pesaba cinco veces más que tú. En comparación esto es pan comido.

El paso de Lyandel era rápido y seguro como el de un joven y vigoroso caballo de batalla, o como el de un dragón. . . pensó Nissa en voz alta.

— ¿Crees que se nos hará costumbre que viaje sobre tu espalda?

— No cuentes con ello.

Lyandel se detuvo con brusquedad y dejó caer a Nissa en el suelo sin muchos miramientos, la miró seriamente y exclamó:

— Ahora vuelvo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí tirada?!

— Voy a buscar algo de comer. Ya no me alimento de poesía, cantos y luz de luna.

Llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas andando hacia el este, Lyandel no se lo había dicho a Nissa, pero tenía la esperanza de que a las orillas del Anduin encontraran alguna barcaza que les permitiera un viaje más rápido valiéndose de las corrientes que provocaba el choque del río Gladio y el carroca. El denso bosque había dado paso a una arboleda menos densa en la que predominaba un paisaje pantanoso al que Nissa no había dejado de admirar con ojos de turista amateur.

Cuando la figura de Lyandel reapareció de nuevo tras unos matorrales, Nissa distinguió en su mano derecha un amasijo de hiervas que no pudo reconocer y en la izquierda dos feos pescados que se retorcían tratando de hallar de nuevo su camino al agua.

— Come -le dijo Lyandel, al tiempo que arrojaba frente a ella las hierbas y el pescado. -Así recuperarás más rápido tus fuerzas.

— ¿No vas a cocinarlos? -exclamó con asco, al ver que Lyandel se llevaba el otro ejemplar a la boca y le arrancaba un pedazo.

— ¿Ves leña por aquí?-habló Lyandel, plenamente consciente de estar comiendo carne cruda y de lo apetitosa que le estaba resultando. En alguna parte de su mente surgió el antojo de comer una pata de cordero.

— Debimos recoger algunas ramas al dejar la arboleda.

— ¿Tú las ibas a cargar?-respondió irónicamente. Enfurruñada, Nissa tomó las hierbas en su mano; eran un largo amasijo de enredaderas que llevaban encima un montón de semillitas negras.

— ¿Qué es?

— El único alimento vegetal que encontrarás en un pantano. Arroz salvaje.

Nissa no dijo nada. Se limitó a arrancar unas cuantas semillas y a llevárselas a la boca. Eran crujientes y tenían un dulce sabor que le recordó al de las nueces y de las avellanas. Lyandel no parecía dispuesta a ponerle atención al arroz, así que comió a gusto hasta casi saciarse.

Cuando Lyandel terminó de devorar los pescados se lavó la cara y las manos en unos de los charcos menos mohosos, luego tomó la flauta y se puso a tocar. Era necesario que lo hiciera al menos una vez al día, de otra forma el más mínimo sobresalto en sus emociones podría hacerla perder el control. Cuando terminó, Nissa le preguntó en dónde se encontraban.

— Antes del inicio de la tercera edad esta zona era un lago. Estamos en las tierras de Loeg Ningloron.

Nissa se emocionó al escucharla hablar.

— ¡Loeg Ningloron! ¿El mismo Loeg Ningloron donde Isildur fue emboscado por la orda de orcos y donde el anillo único se refugió por dos mil años?

— Y donde Gollum lo encontró.

Nissa se estremeció al recordar a la miserable criatura que habían cuidado en el castillo, la razón por la que Legolas se había ido y posteriormente participado en la guerra del anillo.

— Debemos seguir.

En cuanto Nissa se hubo montado de nuevo en la espalda de Lassaralem continuaron el viaje. La idea de Lyandel había sido continuar sin parar hasta topar con el Anduin, pero las continuas quejas de Nissa sobre lo entumidos que tenía las piernas la obligaron a parar a descansar tres veces, de tal suerte que no llegaron a su destino hasta casi el amanecer del día siguiente. A Lyandel no le hubiera molestado encontrar un hueco oscuro donde meterse a dormir, pero el terreno pantanoso que atravesaban se había vuelto más y más denso a medida que se acercaban a la unión de los ríos.

— Ese olor es asqueroso. . . -Nissa se tapó la nariz.- ¿Cómo puedes intentar dormir en un lugar como este?

Lyandel iba a replicar que así se suponía que olían los pantanos, pero prefirió no decir nada, no era como si a ella misma le gustara estar en medio de aquellas húmedas e infectas tierras; dudaba que a cualquier raza de la tierra media le agradara. Habían llegado al río, pero las extensiones de tierra que lo separaban de las charcas eran muy reducidas. El pedazo en el que habían parado apenas las alcanzaba a rodear, pero al menos estaba seco.

— Sólo voy a dormitar por un par de horas mientras amanece. Tú también deberías descansar.

Lyandel se hizo un ovillo de espaldas a ella, utilizó un brazo como almohada y con el otro se tapó los ojos.

Nissa por su parte se sintió fascinada por la vista del Anduin. No recordaba cuántas veces había trazado su rumbo en el mapa con el dedo, visitando en el camino al país de Rohan, Minas Tirith y teniendo como fin el bosque de Ithilien. A decir verdad, era mucho más ancho de lo que había imaginado al ver la pequeña línea azul dibujada en el papel. Brincó un par de islotes para acercarse a la orilla, pero el agua estancada la detuvo; aunque, más que el agua, se diría mejor que fueron en su conjunto el olor, el limo verde amontonado en la superficie, los renacuajos que nadaban en ella y la vista de una fea y gorda rana que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Trató de reunir valor para hundir los pies y poder proseguir su camino ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera el valor de atravesar un vil charco? Cortó unos cuantos hermosos Lirios y se sentó a juguetear con las eneas y los juncos.

— Al menos viajaremos unos cuantos días más junto al río. -exclamó para sí misma.

La luna y las estrellas se habían ocultado debido a la proximidad del amanecer. Suspiró aburrida, se hizo un ovillo de espaldas a Lyandel y se quedó dormida mientras entonaba una canción escrita por algunos cantores de su pueblo en honor al río cuyas aguas atravesaban el bosque negro.

Cuando Nissa despertó se asustó de ver que Lyandel no estaba a su lado, pero se tranquilizó al escucharla chapotear en algún lugar de los alrededores. No tardó mucho en volver. Había atrapado un pez y le traía a Nissa arroz salvaje de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Lyandel lo pensó un poco.

— Cuatro días si nos apresuramos.

— ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer! -le causaba un poco de temor llegar a Lothlórien, pero debía admitir que el viaje estaba resultando mucho más tedioso de lo que había imaginado en un principio; no era de mucha ayuda tampoco que a la única compañía con la que contaba tuviera que sacarle conversación a fuerza de insistir e insistir.

— Ayer yo no sabía que tendría que cargarte. Estamos a mano.

Indignada, Nissa abrió la boca para replicar, pero no dijo nada; el primer arañazo había sido dado. Tras un rato de flauta se pusieron en camino de nuevo. En un par de horas la espesa vegetación pantanosa se fue haciendo menos densa y las charcas reduciendo en tamaño. El primer tramo del camino el enojo mantuvo a Nissa callada (horas que Lyandel disfrutó con deleite), pero el tedio de la monotonía y el tiempo terminaron por hacerla olvidar su rencor.

—El Anduin es muy bello ¿No lo crees?

— ...

— ¿Ya habías viajado por estas tierras?

— ...

— Supongo que si conoces el camino necesariamente debes haber viajado por aquí. . . claro que ahora las circunstancias son muy distintas. Probablemente entonces cruzaste a caballo.

— ...

— Dijiste que atravesaste las montañas nubladas ¿Cómo son? Leg. . .mi hermano también viajó a través de ellas, me dijo que el frío se pone insoportable para los humanos y que la vista se acorta a la mitad con las tormentas ¿Tú también perdiste la mitad de la vista?

Las veces que pararon a descansar Lyandel se alejó de la princesa con el único objetivo de evitar seguir escuchando su charla interminable. Durante la segunda ocasión se paró sobre la rama de un árbol de tamaño mediano y escrutó el horizonte. Era casi mediodía. Examinó toda la orilla del río que le quedaba al alcance de la vista buscando alguna señal de embarcaciones, pero la búsqueda fue del todo infructífera. En su interior rogó a los valar ser capaz de encontrar con prontitud una canoa, de esa forma les sería posible llegar a su destino en la mitad del tiempo previsto.

Cuando llegó la noche y apareció la luna el terreno pantanoso había dado lugar de nuevo al bosque. Había sido un largo día para ambas. Lyandel bajó a Nissa en una zona algo llana donde las aguas del río se encontraban casi a la par con los accidentes del terreno. Las raíces de un enorme árbol se levantaban por encima de la superficie del río. Allí fue a sentarse Nissa para refrescarse y mirar el reflejo de la luna en medio de la corriente, por su parte, Lyandel se recostó sobre una especie de oscuro canal que tomaba la forma del tronco del árbol en su lado opuesto al río.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil que contestes mis preguntas? -se le salió preguntar a Nissa, medio frustrada por los infructuosos intentos de mantener una conversación.

— ¿Porqué es tan difícil que cierres la boca?

— ¿Todas las elfas de Imladris son tan vulgares?

— ¿Has olvidado que ya no lo soy más?

Segundo golpe bajo.

Esa noche Nissa no puso reparos en echarse a dormir. En la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron encontró a su lado un montón de vallas silvestres, pero cualquier resquicio de hambre que pudiese tener desapareció al ver a Lyandel desollar una liebre con las manos. Lyandel advirtió el pálido rostro de Nissa.

— ¿Quieres un poco? -tomó la piel en una mano, el cuerpo en otra y las levantó. Los cabellos de Nissa se erizaron y la invadieron las náuseas, Lyandel no pudo evitar reír por dentro.

— No me dirás que nunca has comido estofado de conejo. . . -preguntó con el tono más inocente que pudo fingir...

Colocaron las vallas dentro de la bolsa junto con la flauta y la peineta y prosiguieron inmediatamente. Una, dos, tres, cuatro horas. . .Durante cuatro horas habló Nissa sin parar. Lyandel incluso llegó a pensar que lo hacía a propósito para vengarse de ella. Era casi el mediodía cuando se detuvo súbitamente, arrojó a Nissa al suelo y se colocó frente a ella.

— Ya estoy más que harta. Casi puedo sentir mis oídos sangrar. . .

— ¿Harta? ¡Soy yo la que debería decir eso! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con una compañera de viaje que ni siquiera se digna hablarme?!

— ¡¿No se te ha ocurrido que si no hablo es porque necesito poner atención al camino?!

— ¡Pudiste haber tenido la amabilidad de decírmelo!

— ¿Acaso eres una princesita mimada? ¡Eso todos lo saben! -tercer golpe bajo, la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡¿Y qué si soy una princesita mimada?! , ¡Es mejor que ser una amargada!

— ¡Ésta amargada a tenido que cargar tu trasero y escuchado tu parloteo por dos días y dos noches!

— ¡No te preocupes más por eso! ¡Mi molesta voz no va a torturarte más! -se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque.

— ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?

— Dijiste que al andar por estas tierras existe la posibilidad de encontrar asentamientos humanos. Pues bien, voy a buscarlos. Al fin y al cabo si no encuentro nada siempre puedo volver al Anduin para seguir su curso y llegar a Lothlórien.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo rastrear el camino de regreso?

— Eso a ti ya no te concierne ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? ¿No tenías prisa?

— ¿Sabes dónde encontrar alimento? En estos bosques es difícil localizarlo. También rondan osos y linces -a Nissa le saltó el corazón, pero la herida a su orgullo era muy profunda para retractarse.

— Te agradezco que me sacaras de esas mazmorras, pero ya no tienes ninguna obligación hacia conmigo.

Lyandel dudó un poco al verla internarse en el bosque, pero se contuvo de ir a buscarla. Probablemente la estaba subestimando de nuevo al pensar que no podría cuidarse sola, y sin ella en su espalda tendría la posibilidad de aumentar el paso y llegar más rápido a su destino.

— En fin, yo no soy su madre. . .

Dio media vuelta (no sin antes echar un último vistazo en la dirección que la joven había tomado) y comenzó a correr entre los árboles. Al escucharla irse Nissa sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

La situación le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar, aunque con algunas variantes; ya no tenía a Sili para hacerle compañía ni tampoco una lanza para aferrarse y sentirse más segura ¿A quién engañaba? La situación estaba mucho peor. Se encontraba semidesnuda, en medio de un territorio que le era completamente desconocido; aunque, si lo pensaba bien, toda la Tierra media le era desconocida.

— Al menos no me encuentro en esas horrendas cuevas -pensó para darse ánimos.

Al dar un paso adelante pisó una rama cubierta por hojas secas, emitió un grito de dolor, y se sentó a mirarse las heridas con los ojos aguados. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque donde los árboles mantenían entre sí una distancia medianamente estrecha, por ende, el suelo se encontraba completamente tapizado de raíces que se entrelazaban unas con otras y que dificultaban el paso, también por hojas secas, ramas y guijarros de todos los tamaños, cosa que no le hubiera molestado si no anduviera descalza, o si al menos las heridas de sus pies no estuviesen aún cicatrizando.

Volteó indecisa hacia el sendero imaginario que había dibujado con la mirada y luego desvió la vista al camino que había dejado atrás. La perspectiva de volver a retomar hacia Lothlórien le resultaba sumamente atractiva. Le había afirmado a Lyandel que el regreso no le suponía un problema, pero la realidad era que si se adentraba profundamente en esas tierras iba a perder completamente el rumbo. No dudaba que encontraría tarde o temprano de nuevo el camino al Anduin, sin embargo ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tomarle esa hazaña? Hizo un fuerte esfuerzo mental por recordar los detalles del mapa de la tierra media. No recordaba haber vislumbrado la marca o el nombre de ningún asentamiento humano. . . si había alguno, probablemente era demasiado pequeño para figurar en los mapas.

— ¡No llegaré a ningún lado si me quedo aquí!

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dificultad por el camino que le resultó más cómodo de transitar.

Mientras tanto, Lyandel luchaba con sus demonios personales. Al principio no lo quiso admitir, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, el peso de la preocupación y de la culpa se fue haciendo más y más pesado dentro de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su mente se iba poblando de pensamientos fatalistas. Era obvio que la pequeña elfa tenía apenas una vaga idea del lugar donde se encontraba, mucho menos tendría el conocimiento para localizar el camino más apropiado para dirigirse; a decir verdad, Lyandel había mencionado los asentamientos humanos más como un ejemplo que como una afirmación. Recordaba haber encontrado uno mientras viajaba por Loeg Ningloron en el tiempo en que era necesario cruzar en bote desde Sir Ninglor para llegar a Lórien, pero de eso ya debían haber pasado unos 1000 años del conteo de los humanos.

Paró en seco su caminata, volteó la vista y aguzó el oído. La espesura del bosque le impedía ver más allá de un metro de distancia y a sus oídos llegaron toda una gama de sonidos provenientes de los rincones más oscuros, pero aún así logró advertir el rumor de ciertos pasos. El andar de un elfo es extremadamente ligero, no se diga de una elfa, pero no lo es tanto cuando anda herida, caminando sobre un montón de hojas secas que crujen al quebrarse bajo sus pies y su respiración es irregular debido a la fatiga.

Lyandel se sintió dividida entre dos mitades. Por un lado la prisa parecía manifestarse ante ella de forma corpórea. La jalaba de la muñeca y la incitaba a seguir; le recordaba que no tenía una idea del tiempo con el que contaba para encontrar al Istar y hacía desfilar ante ella las terribles consecuencias que le supondrían no conseguirlo. Por otro lado la culpa estrujaba su corazón ¿Y si Nissa estaba en problemas? ¿Y si se perdía? ¿Y si se encontraba con una fiera salvaje? ¿Cuántas posibilidades reales tenía de sobrevivir por su propia cuenta? Las mazmorras habían sido una prueba de templanza, resistencia, en cambio, lo que se les ponía enfrente ahora era una prueba de supervivencia.

Un fiero debate se llevó a cabo en el interior de Lyandel. ¿Seguir o volver? He ahí la pregunta. En una balanza colocó la maldición y todo lo que conllevaba, en la otra puso la vida de Nissa. Ambas se encontraron en el mismo nivel hasta que a su mente llegaron estas ideas: ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba a Nissa y de cualquier manera no encontraba al Istar? Y aún si lograra encontrar a Mithrandir y éste lograra ayudarle ¿Encontraría un verdadero descanso en las Tierras imperecederas cargando en la conciencia que había podido salvar una vida y no lo había hecho? Suspiró con el pecho lleno de rabia. Hubiera llorado de serle posible. Este caprichito de la pequeña princesa iba a tomarle un día de retraso. Lanzó un grito de frustración al aire y luego dio media vuelta para retroceder sus pasos.

.

Ya se encontraba bien entrada la noche, y no es que la visión nocturna de Nissa fuera distinta a la de los demás elfos, al contrario, al igual que Lyandel, los días en la oscuridad la habían vuelto unas diez veces más aguda. No. El problema consistía en que al caer el sol la actividad en el bosque parecía haberse multiplicado al igual que en una ciudad lo hace al amanecer. Siseos, gruñidos, zumbidos, pasos, incluso creyó escuchar aullidos, todos ellos a su alrededor, demasiado cerca.

Al ver que el sol bajaba había buscado un buen lugar en donde pasar la noche. Le habría gustado subir entre las ramas de un vigoroso pino que se había topado, pero había tenido que conformarse con resguardarse entre sus gigantescas raíces porque sus brazos aún no tenían suficiente fuerza y las heridas, las cuales parecían haber empeorado, le hacían muy sensibles los pies.

Intentó sumirse en el sueño para reponer sus fuerzas y seguir adelante al amanecer, pero apenas comenzaba a dormitar un ruido extraño la hacía sobresaltarse. Así pasaron unas cuantas horas, y cuando se acomodó un rebelde mechón para atrás descubrió que tenía las manos heladas y le temblaban de miedo. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir una presencia que se acercaba por detrás, pero el miedo la paralizó, y cuando quiso huir sus piernas no le respondieron. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear la vista, y cuando un algo peludo le rozó la mejilla y se topó con un par de ojos brillantes emitió un grito de terror tan agudo y tan alto que probablemente fue escuchado alrededor de una milla a la redonda. Así como el día en que advirtió su libertad, de la misma forma la adrenalina le hizo olvidar cualquier dolencia, se levantó y corrió despavorida sin importarle lo que pisaba o hacia donde se dirigía. Corrió y corrió hasta que su carrera se vio interrumpida por un par de fuertes brazos que la rodearon firmemente de la cintura. Nissa lanzó un nuevo grito de terror y trató de zafarse de su captor retorciéndose y golpeándolo tan fuerte como le era posible, pero la voz de Lyandel le devolvió la cordura.

— ¡Tranquilízate o tendré que darte una bofetada!

La vista de Nissa se había nublado a causa de los lagrimones que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero el ojo llameante de Lyandel se dibujó ante ella tan nítidamente como una rosa encarnada muestra sus encantos bajo la luz del sol. La pequeña princesa enganchó sus brazos en el torso de Lyandel con fuerza y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos. Allí se desahogó durante largo rato. Lyandel no sabía palabras dulces para tranquilizarla, ni tenía una suave voz aterciopelada con la cual susurrarle que no debía tener miedo, pero le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, con el otro le acarició la cabeza con dulzura y esperó hasta que Nissa deshiciera por sí misma el abrazo.

— Lamento haberme ido -dijo Lyandel al ver que Nissa empezaba a tranquilizarse, pero de pronto ésta se alejó bruscamente de ella y comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Quién te pidió que volvieras? -dijo, mientras se sorbía los mocos y se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos. - No deberías haberlo hecho. No te necesito.

Lyandel suspiró con resignación. Sentía unas ganas enormes de recordarle la escena de hace unos momentos, pero la prudencia le susurró al oído que Nissa debía tenerla lo suficientemente presente.

Por alguna razón, las palabras que su madre le había dirigido una vez al enojarse con unos traviesos Elladan y Elrohir vinieron a su mente._ "Que en alguien quepa la prudencia, Lyandel"._ Interiormente invocó a los Valar para que le otorgaran la virtud.

— Volví. . .-antes de proseguir hinchó los pulmones profundamente y vació el aire con lentitud, luego agregó de la forma más convincente que le fue posible. -Volví porque quiero pedirte que me acompañes a Lórien. Viajar sola es. . .muy aburrido.

— Ni siquiera tú misma te crees esa mentira. Pensaste que no podría cuidarme sola. . . -soltó Nissa de forma acusatoria.

— ¿Y me equivoqué? -habló Lyandel a su vez.

—. . .

— Fuiste tú la que habló primero, así que no vuelvas la cara. Me acusaste de ser vulgar ¡Muéstrame entonces los modales que te jactas de poseer!

Nissa levantó la cabeza en alto igual que como lo haría una reina, iba a replicar algo, pero se ahogó en sollozos antes de poder decir nada; avergonzada, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y escondió la cabeza. Lyandel se agachó junto a ella y le habló tan suavemente como pudo.

— Escucha. Tal vez no nos sea tan fácil llevarnos bien, pero al menos somos lo suficientemente mayores para entender la situación en la que nos encontramos. Te ofendí. No debí hacerlo y te pido perdón por ello, pero también te pido que entres en razón y pienses fríamente las cosas ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida por un berrinche?

— ¿Me estás llamando berrinchuda?

Lyandel tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su prudencia para no contestarle con otro tanto. No valía la pena empeorar las cosas. (Yo le hubiera dicho, si te queda el saco. . .Xp)

— Nissa. . . en verdad, en verdad tengo que ponerme en camino.

— Hazlo entonces.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

— No necesito repetirte lo que haré.

Lyandel suspiró resignada.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras, solamente ten en cuenta que yo ya no voy a volver por ti.

Nissa desvió los ojos, pero no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Lyandel metía la mano en su bolsa y no sólo sacaba las vallas que le había ofrecido en la mañana, sino también castañas, nueces y bellotas que debía haberse parado a recoger durante el camino de regreso. Las depositó sobre el suelo, echó una última mirada a Nissa, y no sin vacilación dio media vuelta para comenzar de nuevo su camino. Nissa miró las provisiones, la figura de Lyandel que se alejaba y tras unos segundos, al advertir que el frío terror se apoderaba de su pecho conforme sentía la presencia de la otra alejándose con rapidez, se levantó de donde estaba y le gritó que la esperara. Al escucharla Lyandel sonrió sin darse cuenta.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bueno quinto capítulo arriba… espero que les esté gustando como va, este cap fue más como dos personajes completamente diferentes se van entendiendo, la transición hacía algo más. Agradecemos cualquier comentario, y muchas gracias por leer.

**Runa**: _/Tere/_ Espero que leer este capítulo te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Creo que tiene alrededor de dos o tres años de antigüedad, y sin embargo no me canso de leerlo cada vez que repaso la historia. No sé si a Naty le sucede igual. No es lo mismo desarrollar un personaje propio y observar cómo lo hace otra persona. Aun así creo que hemos conseguido sintonizarnos y darle cohesión a nuestro trabajo . Tú lo juzgarás por ti misma, por lo pronto, te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios. _/Vindictia/_ lo mismo que Tere, es un poco extraño y le hemos dado golpes y patadas y olvido, el fic comenzó a planearse por allí por el 2007 y hemos logrado, creo yo, un buen ritmo en tratar de completar dos personajes completamente diferentes, y bueno, espero que te guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

Tras un día y medio de viaje, el paisaje boscoso se fue haciendo cada vez más ligero hasta llegar a convertirse por completo en una llanura. Esa noche, cuando se sentaron a descansar, Lyandel comunicó a Nissa que ya llevaban más de la mitad de la distancia recorrida. Unas horas después, al volver a ponerse en camino, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar voltear a mirar a los pies de Nissa que ya se encontraban casi completamente curados.

—Ya soy capaz de andar por mí misma. El suelo de la llanura no maltratará mis pies y mis heridas no tardarán en cerrarse por completo.

Lyandel asintió un par de veces.

La siguiente jornada de camino resultó altamente motivante. Las fuerzas de Nissa ya se encontraban del todo repuestas y había recuperado el suave y ligero andar que caracteriza a los de su raza, de hecho, Lyandel se mostró sorprendida (y satisfecha) de ver que ante la posibilidad de aumentar la velocidad de la caminata, en vez de rezagarse, Nissa incluso la aventajaba unos pasos, sin embargo, la pequeña princesa, que no estaba acostumbrada a las largas caminatas no tardó en comenzar a jadear y a quedarse detrás de ella.

Lyandel ya le aventajaba alrededor de 20 pasos, se paró para esperarla y cuando Nissa estuvo a su altura se puso de cuclillas.

— Sube. No es una sugerencia, es una orden.

La pequeña elfa jadeaba y tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, pero Lyandel estaba insultando a su orgullo de nuevo, lo que no pudo evitar ponerla a la defensiva.

— No. Te dije que podía caminar y lo haré. Sólo tengo. . . sólo tengo que descansar unos minutos y estaré bien. Tú puedes continuar si lo deseas, yo te alcanzaré después.

— Me atrasaré más si tengo que volver a deshacer mis pasos para buscarte porque te has perdido.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de. . .

— No debes sentir vergüenza por que te has cansado. No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes. No me importaría si anduviéramos a caballo, pero vamos a pie, lo que lo hace triplemente más desgastante. En cuanto te sientas de nuevo en óptimas condiciones te bajaré, pero por ahora no puedo permitir que te rezagues.

Nissa torció la boca como los niños berrinchudos, pero aceptó subir a la espalda de Lyndel.

Pues bien, conforme se acercaban a su destino ninguna de las dos pudo evitar comenzar a notar el escaso y poco adecuado atuendo con el que se presentarían ante la corte de la dama blanca. Del mismo modo, los temores que hará tres días les resultaban tan lejanos parecían acecharlas detrás de lontananza. Lyandel sentía como una espina la posibilidad de no encontrar al mago, y Nissa no podía evitar sentir la presencia de su padre detrás de las copas de los árboles que sus agudísimas visiones ya les permitían ver. Y si ella podía verlos era casi seguro que ellos también podrían divisarla con la misma facilidad.

Fue tan profunda la abstracción de sus meditaciones que durante largo rato ninguna de las dos advirtió la presencia de la otra. No al menos hasta que la columna de humo que se dibujaba a lo lejos en el horizonte les advirtió la próxima presencia de seres humanos. Algo de lo que no les quedó duda alguna después de agudizar los sentidos para escuchar el pesado ruido de sus pisadas y de sus respiraciones.

—No debe de ser más de uno. Y dudo tampoco que sea muy joven. Sus movimientos son algo pesados.

Tras un rato más de caminata llegaron ante una cabaña de madera de tamaño mediana. Había sido construida en la cima de una elevación en donde el suelo se encontraba recubierto de suave hierba verde, a unos 50 pasos del Anduin. En uno de sus costados, tan bien cuidada como las rústicas condiciones en las que había crecido se lo permitían, había una lindísima parcela en la que se veían crecer a simple vista unas siete variedades distintas de verduras, uvas y fresas. Del otro lado de la casa había también un corral en el que estaban guardados una vaca, un viejo asno, tres cerdos y un hermoso caballo color ébano que nada parecía tener que hacer en medio de los otros animales.

— Caladry... - pronunció Lyndel, más para ella que para Nissa, antes de arrojarse a correr hacía el corral.

El sol ya se había puesto y la luz mortecina de la tarde anunciaba que las penumbras de la noche iban a rodear la tierra de un momento a otro. Nissa, sorprendida del repentino desplante de vida demostrado por Lassaralem tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguirla.

Al llegar a la cerca Lyandel posó una mano en la madera y la atravesó de un salto, enseguida se acercó al caballo que pareció reconocerla porque emitió algunos alegres relinchos que alertaron a la persona que estaba adentro de la cabaña. A Lyandel no le importó escuchar que se aproximaban, acarició al caballo suavemente y le susurró algunas palabras al oído.

— Gracias a Eru que lograste huir. . .

— ¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué me dejas atrás?!

Casi al mismo tiempo que Nissa llegó a su lado se escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – pronunció una voz gastada, pero firme y potente.

Frente a ellas apareció la figura de una mujer humana de cabellos grises y brillantes ojos negros. Era casi tan alta como Lyndel, tan sólo se quedaba abajo por unos cuantos centímetros, vestía pantalones, camisa y en sus extremidades aún era visible la musculatura de largos años de trabajo físico. Nissa se sintió muy impresionada al verla,

— ¡Ah! ¡Al fin han llegado! La dama del bosque envió a una mensajera a avisarme que llegarían de un momento a otro.

Los rostros alarmados de Lyandel y Nissa la hicieron agregar.

— También me ha dicho que no deben asustarse, sólo ella las espera, por ahora nadie más sabe de su regreso.

Nissa y Lyandel se voltearon a ver con los corazones ligeros. No necesitaron decir una palabra para entender lo que ambas sentían al recibir tan grandes noticias. Siguieron a la señora adentro de la cabaña y se sentaron a la mesa como ella les indicó.

— Tú, debes ser la pequeña Nissa y tú, Lyandel. . .-las señaló a cada una, ambas asintieron. Se sentían algo extrañas al estar ahí, pero también era muy agradable sentir de nuevo un techo sobre sus cabezas y una presencia agradable. La mujer se acercó a un grueso baúl de madera y empezó a revolver las prendas que contenía. - Espero que no les importe, pero sólo poseo ropa de hombre. No necesito más para realizar las tareas del campo. La señora me ha ofrecido vestidos, pero sólo los arruinaría llenándolos de lodo.

— No se preocupe, cualquier cosa es mejor que andar desnudas.

— Toma -le pasó a Nissa un fondo, una camisa y un pantalón. -El fondo es mío, de cuando era joven, te quedará un poco holgado, pero creo que te sentirás más cómoda con él. Las ropas están un poco gastadas porque eran de mi hijo, era un chiquillo muy inquieto, pero estoy segura de que son de tu medida. Era tan delgado como tú.

— ¿No le harán falta a él?

— No. Partió hacia Rohan cuando era joven. Quería convertirse en soldado, y lo consiguió. Murió durante la batalla en que se defendió el abismo de Helm.

— Lo lamento mucho -Nissa no pudo evitar pensar que su hermano había participado en la misma batalla, y de no ser por la protección de los valar y por su propia habilidad probablemente habría sufrido la misma suerte. El pensamiento la hizo ensombrecerse.

—Murió de la forma que deseaba, no tuvo nada de qué arrepentirse.

Posteriormente le pasó un conjunto igual a Lyandel, sólo que al de ella le añadió un corsé para que pudiera andar con más comodidad. Ni la humilde ropa masculina pudo evitarles la satisfacción que sintieron al cubrir de nuevo sus maltratados cuerpos. Gracias a Eru, Melyan había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para no hacer comentarios o preguntar sobre la maraña de cicatrices que las surcaban por doquier o por el inquietante ojo de Lyandel.

—Señora -habló Lyandel.- parece que está acostumbrada a la presencia de los elfos. ¿Conoce personalmente a la dama Galadriel?

— Llámame Melyan, querida. La he visto una decena de veces, sí. Mi familia ha vivido en estas llanuras desde hace unos trescientos años, por lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver pasar las comitivas que se dirigen a los puertos grises.

Lyandel no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al escuchar hablar de los puertos grises.

— Cada año soy invitada al festival de primavera que realizan en el bosque. Como ya les he dicho, mi hijo partió a Rohan, algunos años después murió mi esposo. Cuando eso sucedió la dama Galadriel vino personalmente a invitarme a quedarme con ellos, pero mi corazón está estrechamente atado a mi hogar, y no pude aceptar su generosa oferta. En cambio, durante el tiempo de la labranza y la cosecha viene algún voluntario para ayudarme a preparar la tierra. No puedo evitar hacerme vieja cada año, y los elfos no pueden tampoco evitar hacérmelo notar año con año -Melyan soltó una carcajada, riendo de su propio comentario.

— No puedo entenderlo. . . ¿Por qué es gracioso envejecer? ¿Por qué acepta con tanta ligereza la muerte de sus seres queridos? -exclamó Nissa casi escandalizada.

— ¡Nissa! -la llamó Lyandel para reprimirla por su imprudencia.

— No, está bien. Su curiosidad es bien justificable. Verás pequeña -Melyan mostró una tierna sonrisa. -los elfos tenéis toda la vida de la tierra para emplearlo en lo que deseáis, pero el tiempo de los seres humanos es infinitamente más corto, por lo que debemos aprovecharlo con mucho más cuidado. Aprender tan rápido como podamos lo que es necesario para vivir, y así poder gozar el mayor tiempo posible. Pero sobre todo, entender que nuestra vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en llorar nuestras penas. Por supuesto que me apena la perdida de mis seres queridos ¿Pero crees que los haría feliz saber que estoy desperdiciando mi precioso tiempo en llorar sus muertes? ¿De qué puede servirme vivir frustrada por que soy vieja? no importa cuánto me lamente, el tiempo no va a retroceder. Me queda muy poco tiempo de vida y los días pasan muy rápido ¿No es mejor que lo aproveche al máximo riendo tanto como me sea posible?

Lyandel observó a Nissa por el rabillo del ojo. Las palabras de Melyan se le habían gravado con fuego en la conciencia. Por su parte, Nissa no pudo evitar sentirse como la más pequeña de las tres. Miró con atención a Melyan, quien seguramente era unas diez veces más joven que ella, y sin embargo había vivido tantas cosas que ella encerrada como había estado tantos años en su cajita de cristal apenas podía imaginar. Había tenido una vida verdadera, llena de alegrías y penas, pero una vida al fin y al cabo. Los cientos de años que había vivido hasta ahora no podían compararse apenas con los sesenta años que Melyan tenía encima.

El interior del recinto no era muy ostentoso aunque estaba bastante limpio. Poseía los muebles de rigor: una mesa de madera con tres sillas a su alrededor, una gran chimenea de piedra en la que las llamas crepitaban alegremente y en la cual había puesta una cacerola de estofado, una mecedora bajo la cual descansaba una canasta hecha de juncos y en la que la señora tenía algunas bolas de hilo, en la esquina también había una rueca. Un pequeño pasillo delimitaba, a uno y otro costado, la entrada a dos pequeñas habitaciones más que debían servir como dormitorios. Melyan colocó una escudilla con uvas y fresas que Nissa engulló con gusto y apetito. Lyandel estaba más interesada en seguir charlando con la anciana.

— Señora, ese caballo del corral ¿Cómo llegó a usted?

— Lo trajo consigo la mensajera de la dama. Dijo que era de una de ustedes, y que les serviría para llegar más rápidamente. Es un magnifico ejemplar. Es una lástima que sea demasiado vieja para montar, así la habría sacado para que estirara las piernas un poco, lleva dos días esperando en ese corral.

Lyandel hizo un gesto de orgullo.

— Le perteneció a mi padre, él mismo se encargó de domarla, estuvo a su lado durante la guerra. A mí me tomó un tiempo hacer que me aceptara como su nuevo jinete.

Melyan sirvió tres platos de estofado y se sentó a comer junto con ellas. Nissa no era muy afecta a comer carne, pero tenía tanta hambre y llevaban tanto tiempo comiendo lo que encontraban en el camino que no puso ningún reparo en vaciar el plato y engullir uno más. Por su parte Lyandel no comió mucho. La carne cocinada le resultó incomestible y no sintió ningún deseo de tocar las verduras.

Ya era entrada la noche, así que Melyan las condujo hacia una de las habitaciones, la que antaño compartía con su esposo. Tenía una cama suficientemente grande para ambas, un armario y un tocador con una lamina de acero bruñido. Melyan les deseó un buen descanso y se retiró a descansar.

— ¡Una cama, al fin!- se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos. El colchón estaba hecho de paja y había sido recubierto con pieles. Las sabanas estaban tan suaves que a Nissa no le cupo la menor duda de que habían sido un regalo de los elfos para Melyan.

Nissa aún tenía en la mente las palabras de la anciana, pero se sintió tan feliz de volver a dormir de nuevo en una cama y el cansancio de la caminata había hecho tanta mella en sus miembros que no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos de acostarse.

Lyandel observó a Nissa dormir. En su felicidad la pequeña princesa había olvidado que Lyandel también debía dormir allí y se había posicionado justo a la mitad de la cama. Lyandel bufó de indignación, no de molestia, de todas maneras no tenía pensado dormirse aún. No era que no estuviera cansada, aunque no podía decir tampoco que lo estuviera verdaderamente.

Pues bien, decidió aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para enfrentarse consigo misma. Había tenido deseos de hacerlo desde el día que se pusieron en camino hacia Lórien. Necesitaba saber si quienes la vieran de nuevo iban a poder reconocerla, o si ella misma iba a poder reconocerse. Acercó la vela que Melyan les había proporcionado y se sentó frente al acero.

Jadeó de asombro y acercó una temblorosa mano a su reflejo, en el que muy a duras penas logró encontrase a sí misma (o a su vieja yo). Se asustó de su propia mirada, endurecida por los años de encierro. Sobre todo le impresionó mirar su ojo izquierdo, que parecía llamear por dentro. Había visto su destello en el agua la noche de la huida, incluso había advertido que Nissa con frecuencia se quedaba mirando ese punto sin querer, pero había querido creer que se trataba de algo más, como una cicatríz; ahora lo sabía, era la maldición del dragón.

Pero dejando a un lado su mirada, había otros rasgos más que evidenciaban el cambio. La piel, antes bronceada por el entrenamiento, había perdido por completo el color, se había puesto tan blanca como el propio mármol, una enorme cicatriz le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda y el cabello, antaño con brillo y lleno de vigor, ahora se antojaba opaco y quebradizo.

— ¿Serías capaz de reconocerme, Glorfindel?- apretó fuertemente los puños mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que había escuchado de él.

_Glorfindel le había pedido que salieran a cabalgar. Ella había creído ingenuamente que al fin iba a pedirle matrimonio. Sólo unos cuantos conocían oficialmente su relación, pero a nadie en la casa de Elrond le pasaba desapercibido todo el tiempo que empleaban para estar juntos._

— _¿Qué era eso tan serio que debías decirme?_

_Glorfindel la miró gravemente._

— _No quiero que me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir. Pero estamos a punto de unirnos y creo que es hora de hablar sobre esto._

— _¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lyandel con el corazón en la mano._

— _Lyndel, quiero que dejes la guardia._

_Lyandel hizo parar a Caladry y lo miró con marcada incredulidad._

— _No puedo confiar en tus habilidades, y no puedo concentrarme en cuidarme a mí mismo si al mismo tiempo tengo que cuidarte a ti._

_Mentía. Era obvio que lo hacía. Las habilidades de Lyandel eran casi tan buenas como las de su padre. _

— _¿Es una broma lo que estás diciendo?_

— _Sabes que no bromeo._

— _Entonces deja de decir cosas sin sentido y explícame bien a lo que quieres llegar._

_Glorfindel se pasó una mano por el cabello. Él no era así. No mentía ni ponía excusas tontas, pero con ella era distinto ¿Cuándo habían pasado de ser simples amigos a convertirse en. . .? No podía saberlo exactamente, sólo sabía que Itanar le había dejado un regalo al irse, y que Lyandel se había metido tan dentro de su corazón que incluso resultaba doloroso._

— _Has cambiado. . .-pronunció suavemente. _

— _Eso no es nuevo, Glorfindel. Tú mismo sabes cuánto me ha costado volver a encontrarme a mí misma tras la muerte de mi madre._

— _No me refiero a eso. Has cambiado, desde que entraste en la guardia te has vuelto cada vez más y más. . ._

Ese había sido sólo el inicio, luego las palabras se tornaron más agrias, más fuertes, a éstas siguieron los gritos, y sin darse cuenta una frase en específico la hizo perder el control.

— _¡¿Qué no ves que te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo?!_

Una ira ciega le nubló de pronto los sentidos y todo a su alrededor se volvió de color rojo, como la sangre... la sangre que sintió hervir en sus venas a una temperatura desorbitante. Comenzó a jadear. Ya no era ella misma, sino otra criatura la que controlaba su conciencia. Cayó con una rodilla en suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos intentando recuperar la cordura, pero cuando Glorfindel tiró la espada a un lado y se acercó a ella, Lyandel no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él y realizarle dos profundos cortes que atravesaron su pecho y su estomago.

_Las cuchillas cayeron de sus manos al piso al contemplar horrorizada la imagen de Glorfindel empapado en sangre y conmocionado, sobre el suelo, mirándola a ella, a las persona que hasta hace unas horas había sostenido sobre sus brazos, con una mirada de marcado terror en los ojos. Glorfindel cayó inconsciente unos segundos después, pero Lyandel no tuvo tiempo de seguir contemplando su obra porque en esos momentos la ira que la invadía fue sustituida por un inmenso instinto de destrucción. Se miró las manos que ya no eran manos, sino enormes y afiladas garras, la piel se le estiró y endureció, luego la masa de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y su cuerpo a adquirir una forma distinta. . .no podía decir a ciencia cierta en qué se había convertido, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de un monstruo. Glorfindel había tenido más razón de la que pensaba al escupírselo a la cara. _

_Lo siguiente que hizo fue destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Cuando volvió a la normalidad se encontraba desnuda y tan cansada como jamás creyó estar en su vida. Estaba algo atontada, pero la imagen de Glorfindel la devolvió a la realidad. _

_Hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero el corazón se le vino a los pies al notar la palidez fantasmal de su rostro y el charco de sangre que lo envolvía. Cayó de rodillas, aún más aturdida de lo que estaba antes. Comenzó a llorar estruendosamente, se miró las manos y reconoció en ellas las garras en las que se habían convertido hace tan sólo unos momentos. Entonces sintió miedo. Un miedo tan agudo que parecía atravesarle el pecho y abrírselo. Sintió horror de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que dirían los demás cuando se enteraran de lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo, sintió miedo de sí misma y del daño que era capaz de hacer._

_Se preparó para correr despavorida hacia ningún lado, pero no tuvo corazón para dejar las reliquias de sus padres. En un pequeño morral echó rápidamente el peine de su madre, la flauta, que había llevado para deleitar a Glorfindel, y las cuchillas gemelas. Se cubrió con la túnica que Glorfindel se había quitado antes de comenzar a pelear, montó a Caladry y se alejó de ese lugar lo más rápido que la yegua le permitió._

— No te equivocaste al decir que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. . . -Lyandel se jaló con fuerza el cabello al rememorar los terribles acontecimientos con los que había dado inicio su agonía, estuvo así unos segundos, pero sacudió la cabeza con energía como queriendo desprenderse de ellos y volvió la mirada de nuevo a su reflejo- ¿De qué me sirve volver a recordar? Él está bien, y yo debo seguir adelante.

Tomó un cepillo que se encontraba cerca y dedicó al menos tres horas en peinarlo y tratar de dejarlo como antaño, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba de la Lyandel anterior sintió ardientes deseos de cuidarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho; luego tomó unas tijeras y se cortó con cuidado las puntas abiertas; la larga cabellera se vio reducida de su largo a las rodillas hasta poco más abajo de las sentaderas. Tomó el cabello y la ató en una trenza para que no se despeinara mientras dormía, luego volvió al lado de Nissa. Pensó en hacerla a un lado con un empujón, iba a ser relativamente fácil moverla y la pequeña estaba tan dormida que apenas lo advertiría, pero dado que no sentía ningún deseo de acostarse sobre la cama. . .y no es que el hecho de dormir con Nissa le preocupara, era sólo que aquella acolchada superficie se le antojó tan áspera como la roca, en cambio prefirió tomar una sábana y enroscarse en el oscuro hueco que quedaba entre la pared y la mesa del espejo, donde se sintió confortada y al poco rato se durmió tan profundamente como su compañera de cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Nissa se levantó primero que Lyandel, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le habían pegado directamente en el rostro. Se estiró complacida de haber dormido tan bien como nunca hace meses y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza para aprovechar esos deliciosos momentos en que permanecemos sobre la cama después de levantarnos. Iba hacerse un ovillo entre las sábanas, pero el recuerdo de que Lyandel debía de estar compartiendo con ella el mismo espacio la hizo incorporarse rápidamente; la alarmante idea de que se había adelantado para llegar más pronto a Lórien quedó rápidamente eliminada al ver su cuerpo enroscado entre una sábana que la cubría por completo, a la mitad del hueco que ya hemos mencionado con anterioridad. Nissa ya estaba acostumbrada a esa extraña forma de dormir que había adoptado su compañera, lo insólito era que Lyandel no se levantara primero que ella, pero en fin, si había alguien que verdaderamente necesitara reponer fuerzas era Lassaralem, ya que Nissa prácticamente había realizado todo el viaje en su espalda. La dejó dormir y se concentró en otros pensamientos. También ella necesitaba advertir cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que se había observado en la recámara de su cuarto. Se sentó frente al espejo y contempló su imagen.

— Por Eru...-jadeó sorprendida.

La sorpresa que se llevó Nissa al verse en el espejo resultó tan inquietante como había sido para Lyandel. Su piel, que ya de por sí era blanca, se veía de un blanco marmoleado. Ni siquiera el sol sobre la llanura había logrado devolverle algo de color, y dudaba que pudiese recobrarlo en poco tiempo. Las mejillas se le habían hundido un poco, pero esa era lo de menos, los rasgos se le habían perfilado y mostraban una madurez que ni dos mil años de vida habían logrado arrancarle. Sus ojos grises ya no miraban de forma enérgica y superficial, sino más profundamente, como si en ellos estuviese asentada la esencia misma de la melancolía. Trazó con un dedo la cicatriz que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa y no pudo evitar rememorar el momento en que la asquerosa mano del comandante orco había tomado la afilada cuchilla y se la había pasado por la garganta. . . emitió un gritito y alejó de inmediato la terrible escena de su cabeza. A continuación fijó la atención en su cabello. Su lustroso cabello rubio se había opacado hasta tal grado que quedaba un margen muy corto antes de que se le volviera del todo blanco. La imagen de Eris y su cabello gris le pasó de súbito por los ojos. Una extraña tristeza brotó de su pecho y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla. Después de Eris siguió el cabello rubio de Legolas y el de su padre. . .sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al rememorar el rostro de su padre. Otra lágrima más irrumpió en su rostro. No era que no los extrañara o que estuviera enojada con ellos.

— ¿Qué van a decir si me ven en este estado? ¿Con qué cara me presentaré frente a ellos? ¿Cómo hacerles comprender que volvería a irme aún sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de volver a sufrir de la misma manera? Los extraño tanto...pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo que verdaderamente quiero hacer...-de nuevo las palabras de Melyan revolotearon por su mente. En ese momento tomó una decisión. Iba a volverse más fuerte. Iba aprender a ser autosuficiente. Iba a llevar a cabo lo que le diera en gana con su vida. — Voy a vivir.

El ruido de toques en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y despertó a Lyandel de su sueño.

— ¡Tu cabello!-exclamó Nissa al verlo agarrado.

— ¿Qué acaso nunca viste a nadie peinado? Tú también deberías cepillarlo un poco ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

— ¡No!-saltó Nissa de pronto.-Yo lo haré. Después.

Lyandel se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras.

La voz de Melyan resonó por la puerta invitándolas a tomar el desayuno antes de ponerse en marcha al bosque. Aceptaron el desayuno por cortesía, pero lo cierto es que ni Nissa tenía hambre tras los dos platos de estofado de la cena, ni Lyandel estaba demasiado dispuesta a comer frutillas. Al sentarse a la mesa Melyan colocó un plato con miel, mantequilla, una barra de pan, mermelada y una jarra de leche fresca en la mesa y las dejó solas porque tenía un asunto de qué ocuparse. Hasta sus oídos llegó el chillido de uno de los cerdos del corral y después el olor a sangre. Nissa no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver a Lyandel colocarse en la ventana y observar el espectáculo con un brillo especial en los ojos, ni soltar una carcajada cuando salió de la casa y se acercó con Melyan que se encargaba de destazar al cerdo.

— Melyan ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

Melyan se vio grandemente sorprendida ante su petición.

— Por supuesto, querida, pero, me tomará unas horas cocinarlo. Si lo deseas puedo calentar lo que quedó del estofado.

— En realidad, me refería a la carne cruda.

— ¿La quieres para llevártela? No sabía que los elfos comían carne de cerdo. Aunque francamente no recuerdo haber visto mucha carne durante los festivales de primavera.

— Verá, lo que deseo es comer un poco ahora mismo. Cruda. Si no es una molestia. Digamos que soy un elfo con gustos... distintos.

No muy convencida Melyan cortó tres filetes al cerdo y se los entregó a Lyandel. Ella le agradeció y volvió con Nissa, en donde los devoró con gusto. Cuando Nissa y Lyandel terminaron de comer Melyan ya había terminado con el cerdo, dado de comer a los animales y se disponía a comenzar con la labor de la cosecha. En agradecimiento por todo lo que había en su favor ninguna de las dos se pensó un instante el ayudarla en la faena.

— Probablemente-habló Nissa mientras se secaba la frente empañada en sudor.-Nosotras somos la ayuda que la dama envió este año.

— No lo dudo ni por un instante- contestó Lyandel sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

No se trataba de un campo muy extenso. Era lo suficientemente grande para sembrar lo que Melyan necesitaría para pasar el invierno cómodamente, sin embargo, cada fruto tenía una forma distinta de ser recogido para que pudiera ser aprovechado al máximo; llevar a cabo la técnica, bajo el sol y moverse en cuclillas para evitar hacerle daño a la fila de al lado resultaba cansado a la larga. Nissa y Lyandel no advirtieron en qué momento comenzó a caer el sol, pero es seguro que ambas sintieron un molesto dolor debajo de la espalda tras terminar la recolección. En la noche Melyan les agradeció efusivamente, preparó una deliciosa sopa de verduras para Nissa y cortó una pata del cerdo para Lyandel, que tras la cena tocó en la flauta una alegre melodía a la que Nissa le obsequió su voz.

En la mañana Nissa se levantó con el cuerpo agarrotado, pero llena de vida. El desayuno que tomaron fue muy parecido al del día anterior; durante ese lapso y justo antes de partir, mientras Lyandel cepillaba a Caladry, Nissa se armó de valor. Tomó las tijeras que antes Lyandel había utilizado para cortarse las puntas y con ellas se cortó los enredados mechones del cabello sin ningún cuidado de dejarlos parejos.

— ¡Nissa, ya es hora!

Cuando hizo su aparición por la puerta Melyan abrió mucho los ojos y Lyandel la boca.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parezco?

— Lo siento pequeño elfo, pero eres demasiado joven para mí.

Si el sentido de humor de Lyandel se hubiera encontrado en óptimas condiciones se hubiera soltado a reír a carcajadas de la misma forma que lo hizo Melyan, pero se limitó a sonreír. Nissa por un momento creyó estar viendo a otra persona distinta, pero al recordar su vergüenza volteó a mirar hacia otro lado, infló las mejillas y las sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.

— ¿Porqué no le pediste a una de nosotras que lo hiciera por ti? Al menos debiste desenredarte el cabello primero.

— Quería hacerlo por mí misma...

— Es bueno que quieras hacer las cosas por ti misma. Pero parte de ser independiente también significa saber admitir cuando no sabes algo o necesitas la ayuda de los demás.

Nissa se cruzó de brazos, aunque interiormente admitió que Lyandel tenía razón, así que no dio ningún alegato.

Subieron a Caladry, que las recibió gustosa por volver a escuchar de nuevo la voz de Lyandel, se despidieron efusivamente de Melyan y se pusieron en camino.

— Al ver a Caladry a ti tan complementadas, no puedo evitar pensar en el pobre Sili. Es el nombre de mi caballo. Uno de los pocos que no me decían qué hacer.

— Si Caladry pudo escapar apuesto a que también lo hizo tu Sili. No recuerdo haber escuchado relinchos o cascos mientras estábamos en ese lugar.

— Apenas puedo recordar lo que pasó (y no es que desee hacerlo) pero casi estoy segura de que lo logró.

A sus ojos los árboles del bosque se encontraban ya muy cerca, pero aún tuvieron que cabalgar hasta muy entrada la noche para poder llegar al punto en que termina el curso del Anduin, da inicio el Nimrodel y comienza la entrada del bosque, a donde se adentraron con el corazón palpitante. No escucharon sonido alguno, pero sabían que estaban siendo vigiladas. Antes incluso de haber llegado al bosque Lyandel había tomado la precaución mantener cerrado el ojo izquierdo, las cicatrices de sus cuerpos se encontraban en su mayoría tapadas por la ropa que Melyan les había proporcionado, así que fuera de la carencia de luz de las estrellas no había nada sospechoso en ellas. Como lo previeron, tras recorrer cierto tramo del río un elfo de la guardia de Lórien hizo aparición frente a ellas con el arco preparado para ser usado. Tenía el cabello de un suave color castaño platinado y los ojos verdes, un rostro que terminaba en una suave barbilla, el talle poco corpulento, aunque no por ello se veía como un enclenque. Era un guerrero y se advertía en cada uno de sus poros.

— La dama Galadriel los espera, pero tendrán que identificarse conmigo antes de llegar con ella.

El corazón de Nissa se desbocó, pero Lyandel apretó su mano para tranquilizarla.

— Espera aquí- Le susurró bajito. Bajó del caballo y se acercó unos pasos al elfo.

— ¿Se te atrofiaron los sentidos Felaróf? ¿Ya ni siquiera reconoces a una vieja compañera?- Lyandel extendió los brazos hacia los costados mostrando que estaba desarmada, al mismo tiempo el tal Felaróf bajó su arco con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

— ¿Lyandel? ¿En verdad eres tú?

— Eso me temo.

— ¡Por todos los valar! ¡Eres tú!

Dejó el arco sobre una roca, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con efusividad; no como lo harían dos viejos amigos o unos parientes, sino como camaradas que comparten el mismo oficio, palmeándose la espalda y estrechándose las manos.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?-preguntó, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza. -Glorfindel ha puesto la tierra media de cabeza por encontrarte. Lo único que dijo al venir aquí fue que tuvieron un malentendido y por ello te fuiste.

— Quizás malentendido es un término algo corto, pero me temo que es una historia muy difícil de contar. Quizás esto te suene extraño, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito ver de inmediato a Lady Galadriel.

— Entiendo- La mirada de Lyandel le había bastado para hacerlo.- pero ¿Quién es el chico?

— Un amigo que recogí en el camino. Su nombre es Eorl. Por mi cuenta corre que no hará ningún daño. ¿No es verdad?-volteó a ver a Nissa a los ojos, igual que una hermana mayor a su pequeño hermano. Ella se limitó a asentir con energía.

— ¿Acaso es mudo? ¿Por qué no se presenta por sí mismo?

— Es algo callado e introvertido.- Nissa hubiera agregado "Mira quién lo dice", con el tono más irónico que pudiera haber articulado, de no ser porque era mil veces preferible pasar lo más inadvertidamente que le fuera posible. Incluso si para ello debía fingir ser un chico. Su ego herido bien podía esperar a ser recompensado hasta que se encontraran fuera de las inmediaciones de Lothlórien, si es que lo hacían.

Lyandel no subió de nuevo al caballo, en cambio tomó las riendas y se fue caminando junto a Felaróf, lo que resultó en un nuevo golpe al ego de Nissa, que se sintió ignorada por completo. Había sido confundida con un chico humano. Un bebé recién nacido, según su perspectiva.

— ¿Ha habido alguna novedad desde que...no estuve?

— A decir verdad, hace unos días recibimos la visita de mensajeros de Mirkwood- el corazón de Nissa dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir más rápido, una terrible angustia se posicionó de su pecho.

— ¿Le sucede algo a tu amigo?

— Probablemente sea la mención de Mirkwood. Ha escuchado la historia de la travesía de Bilbo, el hobbit, y desea con todas sus fuerzas conocer el bosque.

— Si es así-habló Felaróf con un tanto algo grave dirigiéndose a Nissa- no te sugiero que lo hagas en estos momentos. La situación de Mirkwood es incierta. Los roces con el pueblo de Rhun amenazan con una guerra inminente. El hijo de Thranduil y su comandante se presentaron para pedir ayuda armada por si la guerra estallaba, aunque, han emigrado tantos que será muy poco lo que podamos hacer por ellos.

Nissa estuvo a punto de decir ¡No importa, la menor ayuda será suficiente!, pero la cobardía mantuvo su lengua dentro de su boca. Si Felaróf no pudo advertir que había palidecido era porque su piel había perdido de tal manera el color que la diferencia era casi una broma. Cuando Lyandel desvió la vista por un segundo para observar el estado de Nissa, pudo leer fácilmente en sus ojos que necesitaba más respuestas.

— ¿Es todo lo que sabes sobre Mirkwood?

— Por ahora sí. He tenido que triplicar mi turno para llenar los vacíos, pero me han dicho que lady Galadriel se reunió con el príncipe a solas, y que a él se le veía muy perturbado. Incluso hay rumores de que ha habido una nueva desaparición. Imagina la expectación que eso nos provocó habiendo ya alguien más perdida, aunque, si los rumores fueran ciertos probablemente ya se nos habría informado de algo.

Las últimas palabras de Felaróf inquietaron y tranquilizaron a Nissa por igual. Si su hermano había hablado con Galadriel eso significaba que probablemente él le había hablado de su huida, pero más importante, si la guardia de Lórien no había sido avisada, pero Galadriel ya sabía de su visita entonces ella no podía haberle dicho a Legolas dónde se encontraban. De tal suerte que probablemente lo único que Galadriel sabía era que ellas llegarían a Lórien, entonces ¿No existía la posibilidad de que Legolas en realidad no se hubiera ido de Lórien y en vez de encontrar a la dama del bosque lo encontrara a él esperándola? Embriagada de miedo habló a Felaróf con una voz tan suave que apenas un elfo la habría distinguido plenamente, y aún así era imposible advertir en ella un tono femenino o masculino.

— Los mensajeros de Mirkwood ¿Partieron hace mucho tiempo?

— Hace unos días ¿Hubieras deseado conocerlos?

Nissa asintió asumiendo su papel.

— ¿Partió con ellos el príncipe? ¿A dónde se dirigieron?

— No conozco el rumbo que tomaron, pero puedo asegurarte que el príncipe partió junto a la comitiva.

Nissa volvió a asentir y se quedó callada sopesando la información. Les tomó alrededor de dos horas llegar hasta "la ciudad". Felaróf tomó a Caladry y se la llevó a uno de los establos. Nissa y Lyandel se dirigieron al flet que servía como aposento para Galadriel. Ninguna de las dos sentía una pizca de sueño.

Subieron las escaleras y allí las esperaba ella, con una enorme y tiernísima sonrisa sobre el rostro, la luz de las estrellas la rodeaba a plenitud y su presencia destilaba una paz que confortó a las viajeras. La dama Galadriel se acercó a Nissa, rodeó su cuello en un delicioso abrazo, la besó en la frente y acarició su mutilada cabellera. Cuando siguió el turno de Lyandel, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y besó sus mejillas igual que una madre lo haría con su pequeño niño. Luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lyandel y el otro por los de Nissa. Ellas sólo se dejaron embriagar por su delicioso aroma a flores.

— Oh, mis pobres niñas... ¡Cuánto han sufrido! Sus ojos me lo dicen. Sus almas están agotadas por el dolor y la angustia, pero su viaje aún no ha terminado- esto lo dijo con la mirada puesta en Nissa, que sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba de pura felicidad al escuchar hablar de ese modo a Galadriel, aunque en realidad no estaba segura qué era a lo que se refería exactamente.

— Señora.-habló Lyandel sin tratar de deshacer el abrazo.- He venido aquí con un propósito, y debo cumplirlo.

Galadriel volvió la mirada a Lyandel.

— Sé bien a lo que has venido, Lyandel- Galadriel tomó una mano de Lyandel y la estrechó cariñosamente, al mismo tiempo que con la otra delineaba su ojo rojo.- Haz hecho bien en acudir a mí, las estrellas me han dicho que tienes terribles dudas, y que yo debo despejarlas.

— Señora, usted puede ver que ya no soy yo la única que habito mi cuerpo. Este maldito huésped...Dígame con franqueza ¿Aún poseo mi lugar en los Puertos Grises?

— Lyandel, tu lugar en las Tierras Imperecederas jamás, jamás te será arrebatado, a menos que desees cedérselo a alguien más.

Nissa, acostumbrada como estaba de ver en Lyandel un modelo absoluto de fortaleza, no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada cuando el rostro de ésta se descompuso, conmocionado, en una alegría que no era capaz de demostrar, cayó de rodillas a los pies de Galadriel y le abrazó las piernas a través de su vestido. Respiró hondamente y sus facciones se contrajeron de una manera en que parecía que iba a llorar, pero ni en su garganta resonaron sollozos ni de sus ojos brotó la más mínima lágrima. Sólo hasta ese momento Nissa advirtió hasta qué punto añoraba Lyandel emprender el camino hacía Valinor. Galadriel se agachó para indicarle a Lyandel que se levantara y ésta obedeció. Su rostro parecía lucir igual, pero para Nissa, que llevaba tanto tiempo estudiándolo no pasó desapercibido el cambio que había surgido en su semblante. Ahora se veía más relajado y libre.

— El Istar Mithrandil, Lady Galadriel ¿Dónde está? Debo encontrarlo lo antes posible. Debo librarme de esta maldición lo antes posible.

— Tranquila, Lyandel, descansa tu espíritu. Te daré la ubicación del Istar, pero deberás esperar hasta pasado mañana.

Por la expresión de Lyandel Nissa creyó que se arrojaría sobre Galadriel para sacarle la información a la fuerza, pero se limitó a asentir.

— Y tú Nissa ¿Ya conoces tu destino?

— Mi Lady, aparentemente se encuentra en vuestras manos.

— Te equivocas, Nissa. En mi casa eres libre de hacer lo que te indique tu corazón. Si prefieres regresar a tú hogar te proporcionaré un caballo y un elfo de la guardia te escoltará. Si decides quedarte en éste lugar nadie te lo impedirá, pero si decides irte por tu cuenta lo único que podré ofrecerte es un caballo, provisiones y mi bendición. Felaróf debió haberlas enterado ya de las escasas fuerzas que quedan entre nosotros. Yo misma partiré muy pronto para dejar por siempre estas tierras. Debes pensar muy bien lo que harás.

Terminada la plática, Nissa y Lyandel fueron conducidas a dos flet para que pudieran descansar, a Lyandel la habían agotado tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo, por lo que extendió una sabana debajo de la cama del flet y se quedó dormida de inmediato, Nissa en cambio estuvo meditando hasta el amanecer, algo temerosa de esa nueva libertad que aparecía de pronto en su horizonte. La idea de volver a casa había sido descartada de su mente casi desde el momento en que Galadriel la había sugerido, y la posibilidad de quedarse en Lothlórien le resultaba muy atractiva, sin embargo, ¿Al fin y al cabo, no sería lo mismo que venía haciendo desde hace siglos en el bosque oscuro? ¿No se había jurado a sí misma que iba a vivir? Sabía lo que quería, el problema era que no tenía el valor para llevarlo a cabo. Suspiró, y en su suspiro dejó escapar un montón de sentimientos de frustración.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no compartía el mismo espacio que Lyandel para dormir.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ella está dormida en el flet del árbol de al lado! ¡¿Cómo puedo sentir nostalgia por alguien tan sombrío?! Lo único que ha hecho durante todo el viaje ha sido recordarme que soy una chiquilla. . .

Esas fueron las palabras que Nissa exteriorizó, pero por dentro también tuvo que aceptar que si estaba fuera de esas cuevas era gracias a que Lyandel la había sacado de allí. Que podía ser un ser sombrío y no hablaba mucho, pero no era mala, porque a pesar de su prisa ha la había abandonado tras su berrinche, e incluso se había tomado la molestia de cargarla para que no se quedara atrás, aunque eso en parte obedecía también a que no había querido que la retrasara.

— Ya no importa, porque ya no nos veremos más, a menos que. . .-una idea se prendió en el cerebro de Nissa igual que un foco cuando se acciona un interruptor.

Como si hubiesen encendido un botón de apagado, Lyandel permaneció bajó su cama durmiendo igual que lo haría un dragón que custodia su gran tesoro. Nissa fue a su flet varias veces, pero en ningún momento mostró señas de haber despertado ni Nissa quiso tratar de hacerlo, si iba pedir un favor a Lyandel necesitaba estar con ella en las mejores términos; aún no había olvidado su mal humor el día en que la había despertado en la cueva del afluente del bosque.

Mientras esperaba en las escaleras sintió la mirada de Galadriel desde otro ángulo.

— Se está preparando-le dijo.-En cuanto le de la ubicación de Mithrandil tomará su caballo y se irá.-luego depositó un bolso en las manos de su acompañante para que se la entregara a Nissa.

Cuando Nissa la abrió descubrió que eran lembas, no cabía la menor duda, la sonrisa cómplice de la dama del bosque, el regalo y sus palabras tenían un único trasfondo Aprovecha el tiempo para prepararte tú también. Enseguida corrió a los establos, donde le fueron señalados los caballos que podría escoger. Se decidió por un ejemplar castaño con una mancha blanca en el hocico y otras tantas en las patas. Al amanecer del día siguiente, tras un abundante desayuno, en cuanto los labios de Galadriel pronunciaron las palabras: Minas Thirit, Lyandel montó sobre Caladry y se puso de nuevo en marcha al sur, Nissa hizo lo propio con su caballo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Por qué rayos me sigues?

— ¿Seguirte? ¿Yo? Te equivocas. Lady Galadriel me ha dado libertad de que haga lo me plazca y yo simplemente sigo un camino en específico. Nos soy la culpable de que coincida con el tuyo ¿O no será más bien que tú me estás siguiendo?

Lyandel apuntó los ojos al cielo y suspiró largamente. Era obvio que no se iba deshacer de la chiquilla tan fácilmente. Nissa era casi una piedra en el camino, pero debía admitir que de una forma u otra se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

— Has lo que quieras entonces. Yo no pienso volver a esperarte JIÁ!-dio una patada al costado de Caladry y la yegua pareció compartir la prisa de su dueña, porque enseguida se precipitó sobre la llanura corriendo como un rayo.

— ¡ESPERA!-Nissa espoleó de igual forma a su caballo y corrió hacia ella. Una gran sonrisa le surcaba el rostro y el deseo de aventura la colmaba por dentro.

Mientras tanto en Lothlórien Haldir se presentó ante Galadriel como ésta se lo había indicado.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, señora?

— Cuento contigo para llevar este mensaje a Imladris. "La persona que buscas se dirige hacia Minas Thirit". No podemos hacer esperar más a Glorfindel o morirá de agonía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Joajoa Hemos vuelto, yo Vin un poco magullada, pero viva dispuesta a volver a sacarle chispas al fandom que había dejad abandonado por minucias obligatoria de los humanos, pero espero que nos tengan paciencia, ya saben como son estas cosas... al menos ya ahora tenemos un nuevo rumbo, Minas Thirit, ¿Que mejor? aquí se viene el drama, pero eso se lo dejamos al suspenso.

**Endoriel: **_/Tere/_ Hola Endoriel, te agradecemos mucho tu caluroso review y esperamos poder seguir cubriendo tus expectativas. _/Vindictia/_ Muchas gracias Endoriel por pasarte por aquí, como somos dos autoras las dos te agradecemos que te pases por nuestra historia más larga de la vida y la vayas disfrutando como nosotras al crearla. Saludos y esperamos tus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

.

Dejó que la luz entrara en la habitación y tiñera las paredes del cuarto en agradables tonos naranjos y amarillos. Soltó un suspiro y dejó que luz del día revitalizara su cuerpo y alma.

No era su costumbre quedarse tanto rato recostado, mucho menos teniendo una ciudad como Minas Tirith para recorrer mientras los preparativos del viaje se llevaban a cabo. Pero el peso de esta búsqueda que ya llevaba decenas de días le calaba el alma.

Los días anteriores Aragorn poco o nada había podido pasar con ellos. Sólo una u otra comida y había tenido que marcharse a hablar con sus consejeros. El hombre estaba inmerso aún en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Por lo que Arwen le había informado era lo que más le aquejaba: brindar techo y protección a su pueblo. Las nuevas reformas y alianzas se habían ido realizando cada cierto tiempo, los pueblos de la Tierra Media ansiaban una alianza poderosa con el rey de los humanos.

Se dirigió a la palangana de agua, lavó su cara y se observó en la placa de cobre bruñido. Solo un breve recuerdo, pequeño pero intenso: Nissa y él tenían el mismo lunar en el lóbulo derecho. Algo tan mínimo, tan increíblemente insustancial y toda la tranquilidad y fuerza que creía haber acumulado se volvía de pronto, pura desesperación. Dejó las manos a un lado y bajó el rostro, sintiendo el corazón estrecharse de dolor. Un poco de luz solar no tranquilizaba su alma, no podía simplemente olvidar que su hermana estaba perdida...

— Está bien – se dijo, respirando profundamente.

Sí, lo estaba, podía ser muy berrinchuda, pero enérgica y con ganas de vivir. La luz de las estrellas aún no se apaga en ella, lo sabía. Tenía que tener esperanzas, su hermana aparecería sana y salva; con historias sorprendentes sobre la Tierra Media que le ayudarían en su incesante búsqueda de aventuras.

Ella estaba bien, por su padre, por él y por las personas que estimaban a su hermana. La chica estaba bien. Y debía creerlo con todo su corazón.

Mentalizándose en ello salió de la habitación, saludó a los criados madrugadores y se acercó a una de las ventanas con las mejores panorámicas. La ciudad volvía a la vida con la luz de un nuevo día. Las mujeres se levantaban para ir a los establos más cercanos en busca de leche para los niños. Los hombres se marchaban a las labores de construcción o salían de la ciudad en busca de materiales. Los criados corrían de un lado a otro recogiendo y llevando pedidos y el mercado ¡qué glorioso lugar, de colores, sabores y olores! De seguro una de las cosas que más le agradaba. El mercado.

Éste se expandían sobre los primeros dos pisos de la ciudad. Florecía día a día con los mercaderes de los pueblos cercanos y qué decir de los campos que tiempo atrás habían sido lugar de un cementerio de criaturas.

Ahora se habría a los comerciantes, sus exquisiteces y exóticos manjares. Túnicas, joyas, armas, pociones, remedios, frutas, aves, de todo. Una mezcla cultural que hacía que le hinchara el pecho de bienestar. Era un excelente lugar para pasar unos momentos para despejarse.

Aragorn le había prometido una patrulla que vigilara las tierras de Edoras llegando al bosque de Fangorn y otra hacía los bosques Ithillen. Por lo que debía encargarse de ir con una de ellas mientras Belian o Eris viajaban en la otra. Ese viaje mínimo de unas dos semanas tendría que hacerse mañana a más tardar, si no tenía noticias, embarcarse hacía Eriador y las Costas de Harlindon.

— Legolas –lo saludó Eris, mientras veía al chico caminar hacia él con una túnica negro azulada que volvía sus ojos pardos más vivos. Aunque, parecía tan apagado por dentro como al principio de la búsqueda.  
>— Eris –contestó él con una breve venia.<br>— Belian me ha informado que las patrullas estarán listas para partir mañana por la mañana; Elessar, Eomer señor de Rohan estará dispuesto a prestar otra comitiva de búsqueda si llegamos a aproximarnos.  
>— Eso está muy bien –el chico pareció avergonzado por algo y miró hacia otro lado<p>

— ¿Sucede algo?  
>— Belian –bufa y carraspea aun sin mirarle- dice que él irá con la guardia a Ithilien. No hay marcha atrás y digas lo que digas no te aparecerás por el Anduin tan cerca de mar.<p>

Se sorprende por sus palabras. El chico lo mira ansiosamente, tal vez esperando que refute la idea. Y lo hubiera hecho si en esos momentos su preocupación no fuera más su hermana que recorrer el bosque de Ithilien, tan cercano del mar. Le puso una mano en el hombro al chico, para darle a entender que podía ir en paz.

—No te preocupes, si te lo pillas ante que yo, dile que él podrá ir tranquilamente.

— ¿Sí?  
>— Sí, y Eris –le dijo, mientras se alejaba y el chico quedaba allí varado –te quedaras aquí hasta que volvamos. Lo he notado, ¿Sabías? No estas acostumbrados a grandes viajes...<p>

—Pero...

Se perdió por una de las esquinas.

.

Belian reía de lo lindo mientras cepillaba afanosamente a su caballo pardo. Estaba sentado en una de las divisiones de los cubículos.

— Merece la pena viajar a Ithilien, y que Legolas no haya refutado es mucho mejor. No tendría el corazón de negarle un viaje tan cerca del mar si eso le provocara su melancolía.  
>— Claro, como si no fueras que TÚ quien desea experimentar esa sensación –lo cortó Eris, aun molestó y un poco celoso.<p>

Belian se giró hacía él con el cepillo en una mano y se acomodó contra su caballo, mirándolo atentamente su par de ojos verdes tan raros.

— Tú no estás hecho para esto- le dijo moviendo la mano mientras le apuntaba. Él se sintió indignado.  
>— Claro que sí –soltó molesto.<br>— No, no lo estás. Y si en los viajes que haremos mañana no logramos encontrar una pista de Nissa, volverás al reino.  
>— ¡Claro que no!<br>— No te estoy preguntando, Eris –ordenó y se giró para seguir cepillando al caballo con movimiento monótono –lo tuyo jamás ha sido la guerra, ni los combates ni mucho menos esta loca carrera que tenemos en busca de Nissa.  
>— No –se negó y sintió el pecho estrujarse ante la indignación de querer dejarlo detrás. Talvez no era el guerreo más rápido sobre un caballo, ni el mejor rastreador ni el más instintivo, pero por los Valar que quería encontrar a Nissa. Como fuera...<br>— No es una decisión que solo yo haya tomado, y como guerrero del reino me harás caso, porque aunque seamos familia sigo siendo tu comandante y Legolas, sigue siendo tu príncipe.

Se queda en silencio, muy indignado y con anhelantes ganas de golpear algo.  
>Salió hacía uno de los patios anexos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia en su cuerpo.<p>

Si solo pudiera ser más fuerte, si solo pudiera... maldición. Si Nissa volviera.

Había sido un camino largo y cansador, pero la emoción le embargada. Diez días de viaje por Rohan, la tierra de los Señores de los caballos en sus grandes extensiones de tierra lisa y plana, perfecta para carreras. Habían apreciado a Fangorn desde lejos, emocionada recordando las historias de los Ents que su hermano había contado con tanta emoción. Ents... ¿Cuántos días había pasado buscando ojos entre las mesetas de los árboles? Las Ents mujeres que habían desaparecido hacía tanto tiempo.

Se habían mantenido lejos del Anduin luego de salir de Lorien, ya que a pesar de que la guerra había terminado ambas sabían que el lado oeste del río era aún lugar de seres oscuros; y más sabiendo que los humanos de Rhun se acercaban tanto a estas tierras.

Cuando había cruzado el Onoldó, sabía que ya estaban cerca, recordaba aquel río que desembocaba en las canchas de agua.

Y fue en el amanecer el onceavo día en que vio la cúpula blanca allá a los lejos, en las montañas que se alzaban orgullosas delante de ellas.

Lyandel rodó los ojos mientras ella daba botes sobre su caballo y abrió los ojos enormes, que apuntaban hacia las montañas.

— Es enorme, ¿Lo ves, Lyandel? ¿Lo ves?

— La última vez que me mire en un espejo, pude notar no sin cierto asombro, que tenía dos ojos.

La chica no hace caso de su comentario sarcástico. De hecho parecía tan feliz por ver la cúpula de la ciudad blanca que estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella.

— Mi he... me han contado tanto de esta ciudad, son siete pisos y gran parte de la construcción está tallada en roca, y el último de los pisos tiene una panorámica tan espectacular que si uno se concentra muy bien puede ver un poco del mar. ¡El mar!

Lyandel no dice nada más, mientras Nissa en una carrerilla de palabras y exaltaciones le recordaba una a una la constitución de la Gran Ciudad de los humanos.

Pero no era ello lo que había acelerado su corazón, en la ciudad se encontraba Gandalf, el mago Blanco. El Istar más poderoso, que podría ayudarle contra la maldición.

— Descansaremos en la ladera de la montaña antes de llegar, por lo veo se extiende una arbolada. Dejaremos pastar a los caballos y seguiremos hacía la ciudad.

La chiquilla la miró feo y a regañadientes cabeceó mientras volvían a avanzar.

Mientras alejaba su caballo hacía el norte dejaba que Arod eligiera el destino. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas, algunos guardias le miraban esperando alguna orden, pero al verlo alejarse sólo le seguían con la mirada.  
>Había una intranquilidad extraña en su pecho, necesita unos momentos a solas y respirar de la tranquilidad que sólo los páramos de la ciudad podían entregarle. Había notado hacía meses ya, que en la ladera de la montaña se alzaba unas pequeñas hectáreas de frondosos árboles. Lugar donde podría recordar su hogar, los árboles y la comunión con la naturaleza.<p>

Arreó un poco más al caballo y se encaminó hacía aquel oasis.

Lyandel cepilló a Caladry y miró a Nissa, quien se había sentado en la sombra de un árbol con el rostro tranquilo y una apacible sonrisa en su rostro. Durante el escrutinio en la chiquilla no pudo evitar notar de pronto que le temblaban las manos y parecía un poco más pálida.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente. Nissa pegó un salto y le miró asustada.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme de un susto?

— Tienes fiebre –le informó, asombrada por algo tan extraño en un elfo, en especial en uno tan joven.

— Claro que no –negó ésta, como siempre para llevarle la contraria –no tengo fiebre – se puso una mano en la frente y otra en la mejilla tocándose.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te desmayes en cualquier parte –la mirada enojada de la chiquilla la hizo volver a mirarla intensamente, buscando más... para detectar qué iba mal con ella.

— No me siento mal, de verdad.

— Haber abre la boca...

— Esto es estúpido –se cruzó de brazos y colocó su pose de "reina indignada" que tan bien le salía –no tengo porque mgrgr... –le agarró la mandíbula y le abrió la boca como a los caballos. La chiquilla tenía la lengua pastosa.

— Hey...

— Tienes una infección en el estómago, te dije que no comieras esas bayas.

— ¡Comimos arroz de pantano! ¿Cómo iba a saber que un par de bayas me harían mal?– Saltó toqueteándose la lengua.

Lyandel miró de un lado a otro hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

— Ese riachuelo debe venir de alguna vertiente, suelen salir un tipo de planta muy especial de esa, iré a ver...

— ¡Que estoy bien! –exclamó Nissa con la lengua afuera.

— Prepara las cosas, cuando vuelva partiremos a la ciudad. Si no encuentro nada compraremos algo en el mercado.

— Claro, como si tuviéramos TANTO dinero.

— Improvisaremos –y con ello se marchó, mientras Nissa seguía sacando la lengua y tocándose la frente.

En una tierra tan árida, este pequeño oasis era todo un santuario. El sol despuntaba ya al medio día y el calor traspasa sus ligeras ropas.

Mientras entraba en la espesura del bosque noto que eran casi una hectárea completa de grandes y despejados árboles con un manto de verde césped cubierto por ramas y hojas crujientes.

Dejó a Caladry pastar tranquila y caminó hacia un riachuelo que la invitaba a recorrer sus aguas.

Eran árboles jóvenes, cobijados por la montaña y claramente nutridos por esta vertiente. Un lugar tranquilo y poco transitado, desde el camino Norte-Sur no era visible para los humanos.

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y observó hacía arriba el roquerio que dejaba resguardado el manantial. Darle la vuelta parecía ser una mejor opción que subir la empinada ladera por la que pensaba subir.

Pero no era nada que un buen atleta acostumbrado a subir árboles no pudiera realizar sin un mínimo de esfuerzo. Lo que hizo en menos de un minuto con un agradable beneficio a su esfuerzo al notar frente suyo, uno de esos espectáculos de la naturaleza que solo algunos podía apreciar.

Frente suyo tenía un manantial, pequeño, pero resguardado por frondosos árboles de hermosas tonalidades rosadas, verdes y naranjas. Había una cascada de unos dos metros que salía desde la profundidad de las rocas para dejar por el paso de sus aguas un aterciopelado musgo verde intenso. Las rocas que acunaban el manantial tenían un brillo pulido y virgen.

Caminó por la ladera admirando los pequeños regalos que la naturaleza le entregaba. Se inclinó para retirar con su mano un poco del agua de la cascada y al llevarsela a la boca sintió un escalofrió placentero erizarle por completo.

Un deseo irreparable lo hizo quitarse la camisa, la túnica, las armas y las botas. Quedó solo con los pantalones.

Con una sonrisa agradable hundió las manos en el agua para dejarla caer por su cabello, bañando su espalda y reconfortando su cuerpo. Sonrió y bebió otro poco de agua, cuando sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad que le hizo erizarse. De pronto notó, no sin cierta cautela algo peligroso en el ambiente. No un enemigo, sino una esencia extrañada.

Se giró al escuchar algo que parecía una caminata suave, pero no duró ni tres segundos y todo desapareció, frente suyo los bosques no demostraban ningún tipo de cambio y la brisa seguía siendo la misma. Serían paranoias suyas.

Un ruidito le había llamado la atención, mientras terminaba de cepillar y mimar a Caladry de Lyandel, había escuchado un breve trotar, pero debían ser ilusiones suyas. En aquel sector no había nadie ¿O sí?

Luego de saber que estaba enferma había estado un poco estresada. Debía y quería, quedarse cerca de Lyandel por lo menos hasta que la mujer le echara a patadas de su lado, pero no quería ir a Minas Tirith. El hogar del rey Elessar no era el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibida, y menos si el mismo rey le recordaba o su hermano había dado aviso de su búsqueda. No quería bajo ninguna orden real volver al Bosque Negro donde su padre seguramente la encerraría bajo llave.

Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

No quería volver y mucho menos así, como estaba ahora. Sin siquiera poder ser una princesa decente por sus horribles cicatrices. No podía... la vergüenza era mucha.

Si no encontraban al mago Blanco debía convencer a Lyandel de buscar buscar al mago blanco en otro de los tantos lugares donde Mitrandil gustaba de viajar. ¡Hasta a la Comarca sería agradable!, aunque no creía ni por asomo que la Dama Blanca se hubiera equivocado, aún poseía esperanzas.

.

Ser un elfo en una ciudad de humanos era vergonzoso. Sonrisas bobas y miradas furtivas a sus orejas. Era un poco molesto, pero en momentos como ese, en que estaba tan enfadado era incluso desagradable.

Unos niños peleaban en medio de la calle. Mientras una rubia chica corría detrás de ellos pidiéndoles que se alejaran de ese sector tan afluyente de carretas y caballos. Se acercó a una pequeña plazoleta y se sentó en una pileta en desuso. Iban a ser dos meses desde que Nissa había desaparecido, dos meses desde que se encontraban de viaje ¿cómo una elfa que no podía caminar sin hacer escándalo se había perdido por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había esquivado a los mejores rastreadores del pueblo? Por Eru si era solo Nissa, Nissa que cuando pequeña mataba si alguien tocaba su inmaculado cabello, la Nissa que le robaba más de una sonrisa y más de una lagrima ¿Dónde estaba su Nissa?

— Condenado caballo –escuchó un grito.

Sili, el pardo caballo de Nissa estaba encabritado mientras un sujeto, lo arrastraba hacía unas caballerizas. El caballo desesperado cortaba el paso hacia el sexto piso de la ciudadela. Los mismo niños de hacía poco se acercaban curiosos mientras los transeúntes de alejaban asustados.

— _Tranquilo, Sili –_habló en elfico. El caballo se giró tan rápido y tan fuerte que el sujeto pegó un salto m – _¿Dónde está tu ama, pequeño? ¿Dónde está Nissa? _–preguntó, acercándose y dejando que el caballo golpeara su hocico contra su mano, desesperado. Estaba sucio y mal alimentado.

— Es...

— ¿Dónde lo ha encontrado? –preguntó acelerado. Notó a lo lejos un par de guardias que se acercaban rápidamente.

— Me lo han traído desde las montañas, es mío, lo compré por muy buenas monedas.

— ¿Sucede algo, señor? –preguntó uno de los guardias mirando mal al humano.

— Llevad al caballo hacía las caballerizas reales, es un ejemplar de mi pueblo.

— Pero. . .

Eris sacó tres monedas de oro y se las lanzó al sujeto, que pareció emocionado.

– Claro mi señor –el humano le pasó las bridas a uno de los guardias.

Vala, esperaba que Nissa estuviera bien. Por favor... Debía informar a Legolas inmediatamente.

.

Sabía que debía de haber un riachuelo cerca, o por lo menos un manantial. Un bosquecillo como éste, tan lejos del Anduin no podía florecer sin un riachuelo que lo alimentara. Así que mientras se acercaba cada vez más a las empinadas rocas que formaban la cordillera podía escuchar las aguas fluir cerca de ella, y el crepitar del agua y la melodía de esta, una pequeña cascada.

Los árboles se tupían conforme iba subiendo, podía escuchar el agua pero por mientras tanto buscaba cerca de los árboles las pequeñas flores azules que deberían de salir por aquí y que servirían para aliviar el estómago de Nissa.

Una fiebre podía ser grave en un elfo, no mortal al menos que Nissa estuviera sufriendo un quiebre anímico tan fuerte que Mandos mandara a llamarle. Pero la veía bien y suficientemente parlanchina por lo que creía que debía ser solo por el viaje y aquellas bayas que no había lavado como debía. En fin, mejor buscaba aquella florcilla que Lord Elrond le había enseñado para estos extraños avances de una enfermedad.

Siguió subiendo un poco más notando que pronto encontraría algún pequeño manantial. Esquivó algunos árboles y ramas, notando su cuerpo acelerado sin saber por qué, hasta que un escalofrió le pasó por la espina en el momento exacto en que rodeaba un matorral.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el alma se le fue a los pies mientras escuchaba y veía, a no más de siete metros, a un extraño de porte y presencia que dejaba notar un buen estado físico. Le daba la espalda, en medio de un hermoso manantial, bañado a medias por los rayos de luz solar que destellaban en una piel levemente bronceada y pulcra, tan perfecta que daba envidia observarle. Las sombras de un floreciente durazno jugaban contra la piel de su espalda donde unos omoplatos tensos dejaban que el agua recorriera toda su espalda hasta perderse en el cinto de los pantalones.

No hubiera sido tan grande el impacto de haber advertido su presencia con anterioridad. Se sintió tan asombrada, tan impactada por aquella imagen pacífica y varonil que las mejillas se le tiñeron como hacía tantos meses no sucedía y la respiración se le contrajo en la garganta, mientras a su corazón le dio por correr como si encontrara en un bosque, libre y sin amarras. Su corazón simplemente estalló.

El sujeto tensó los músculos y ella, no sin antes ver una pequeña mancha reconocible en su hombro, vio el destello de unos ojos azules grisáceos divinos y un rostro varonil, y pacífico. Después solamente pudo correr cobardemente.

Desapareció como el viento, tan efímero que jamás estuvo allí.

Incapaz de reconocerse ella misma, se alejó lo que más pudo concentrándose en el más mínimo ruido. Pero el sujeto no la había visto o ¿Había sido una ilusión o su imaginación?... pero no, a su imaginación nunca le habría sido posible recrear aquel elfo. Porque era uno de ellos, lo sabía por esa luz propia de su raza que ella y Nissa habían perdido en su confinamiento. Aquel muchacho expandía esa aura, esa luz propia que ella había perdido hacía tanto.

Se llevó una mano nerviosa hacía el pecho. Su corazón latía como si hubiera estado todo un día corriendo. Se encaminó nerviosa y no pudo evitar recordar aquella espalda tensa y ancha. ¡A Valar! No debía estar pensando en eso, claro que no. Hormonas, inoportunas y sin sentido. Ella no era así. No lo era. Talvez aquello solo era una ilusión, algo inexistente. Sí. No había visto nada...

— ¿Estás lista? –preguntó Nissa de pronto haciéndole pegar un salto. La muchacha la miró extrañamente. –Tienes la cara roja, ¿todo bien? estás más caliente que yo.

— ¿Qué dices? Por Eru... –respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. No había sido nada, absolutamente nada. Se relajó y volvió a sus cabales –no he encontrado la medicina, así que nos acercaremos a la ciudad.

Nissa le miró nerviosamente.

—Estaba pensando, ¿Y si Mithrandil no está aquí? ¿Crees que sería bueno que nos acercáramos a un asentamiento humano tan grande?

— ¿Por qué la Dama Blanca habría de habernos mentido? –preguntó extrañada por la conducta esquiva y nerviosa de la chiquilla. –De todos modos, los humanos no nos reconocerían. El cabello nos tapa las orejas, y ya sabes que la luz se ha apagado bastante en ambas. ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿Preocuparme? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo crees? Yo solo trato de ser útil.

Lyandel no dijo nada mientras se encaminaban a la ciudad, pero notó con cierta alarma, que mientras más cerca se hallaban de la ciudadela más tensa se colocaba Nissa. ¿Qué le preocupaba?

Un recuerdo la invadió de pronto. El sujeto tenía el mismo tatuaje que una vez había visto en Nissa. La hoja en el omóplato. ¿Coincidencia?

.

Mientras Arod volvía trotando a la ciudad, recordó la extraña sensación que le había invadido en el manantial. Extraño lo sabía, pero había calado y preocupado de una manera extraña.

Se acercó al mercado para distraerse un poco antes de volver con Belian y discutir el camino.

Los olores y el canto de algunos pájaros cautivos le llamaron la atención. Había guardias repartidos cada cierto tramo del camino, y otros tantos en la entrada de la ciudad, que velaban que ningún ser extraño o inhóspito entrara en las instalaciones. El griterío, los olores, los colores y los comerciantes ansiosos por vender una pieza de sus productos se alzaban de un lado a otro.

Mientras se dejaban embargar por esta increíble mezcla de culturas, se encamino a pie hacía la ciudadela.

.

Esto era tan maravilloso, tantos colores, olores, telas, perfumes, joyas. Eru y los Valar, estaba emocionada. Se había sentido maravillada al ver la ciudad a lo lejos frente a los campos de Pelennor. Los siete pisos de la ciudad de los hombres jamás serían como las explicaciones y demostraciones de Legolas. No había visto infraestructura tan hermosa, tan espectacular, tan blanca e imponente. Y el mercado ¡qué cosa tan maravillosas! había de todo, hasta un pequeño monito había salido corriendo al ver a Lyandel –imaginaba, por haber sentido el peligroso dragón de la elfa- era divino. Todo a su alrededor parecía explotar en sensaciones, el ruido, los colores... ¡Las telas! Hermosas y las joyas, delicadas orfebrería digna de los más sinuosos enanos.

— ¡Mira! –soltó, tomando la capa de Lyandel y empujándola para que le acompañara a ver peines.

— ¿De qué te servirían? –le preguntó la mujer, mientras le desordenada el cabello –ya no tienes mucho.

— Pero crecerá... oh, es tan bonito –susurró viendo maravillada un peine plateado con un par de esmeraldas.

— Nimiedades.

— No seas mala.

— Un jovencito como usted no debería estar viendo estas cosas –le soltó una mujer mayor apuntando en su dirección –niños. –soltó enojada mientras hacía un extraño ruido y se marchaba, dejándola helada. La dependienta la miró con una sonrisa y Lyandel le sonreía burlonamente.

— Eres un chiquillo interesante –ella se sonrojó, molesta por el comentario de la vieja.

— ¡No tengo cara de chiquillo! –Rezongó molesta mientras veía a Lyandel perderse por la multitud. – ¡Hey! Espérame.

Entre una tienda y otra se la pasó entusiasmada y molesta por no tener ni una moneda de cobre para comprar aunque fuera un dulce de leche. Quedó más o menos tranquila mientras seguían subiendo en zigzag cuando la zona de las frutas. El destello verde hizo que le rugiera la tripa... manzanas. Ella amaba las manzanas.

.

Nissa había estado correteando de un lado a otro desde el camino hasta el segundo piso donde los comercios vendían cosas como frutas, verduras, pescados y carnes recién faenadas. Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de notar los costillares que colgaban en sus ganchos, o las piernas de carnero que se columpiaban de un lado a otro llamándola. Debía tranquilizarse. Respiró profundo y se alejó de ese sector para buscar a Nissa con la mirada, quien miraba más allá un puesto de frutas.

El ruido del metal llamó su atención y vio un tanto más abajo una tiendita donde cientos de cuchillas, dagas, espadas y múltiples artefactos de guerra se hallaban pulcramente bruñidas y dispuestas para la venta.  
>Un par de dagas gemelas, idénticas a las de su padre le llamaron la atención. Eran una imitación de mithril, y las piedras que llevaban eran solo vidrio entintado. Lo que no dejaba de ser un arma, solo que más humana. Un par de flechas le llamaron la atención, eran netamente decorativas pero la piedra, una piedra brumosa azulada le trajo el recuerdo del sujeto en el manantial. Se retó internamente por esa comparación. ¿Qué le sucedía? Mejor buscaba a Nissa y subían lo más rápido posible.<p>

Fueron solo unos segundos, pequeños pero intensos, pero al ver a ése mismo sujeto de nuevo sujetando un brazo de Nissa el corazón se le saltó de un latido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

Era una tienda enorme, con una cantidad de fruta que debían de ser un pecado. Había varias personas, de hecho, estaba a rebosar de clientes, aun así la zona de las manzanas estaba casi vacía... y el estómago le seguía gruñendo. Eru, si solo tuviera una moneda, pero no, apenas tenían una cantimplora con agua. Su única esperanza era que Lyandel pudiera cazar algo, o pillar un árbol con frutos, pero era más extraño aun en una ciudad en que apenas si habían algunos árboles.

Se veían tan apetitosa, una o dos, una para ella y otra para Lyandel... podría pagarlas, solo si le daban tiempo para conseguirse dinero. ¿Qué mal podía hacer si tomaba una o dos? No creía que muchas, de todos modos, apenas si se daría cuenta el dependiente. ¡Juraba que en el primer momento en que tuviera una moneda lo repondría! Pero ahora... por favor.

Tomó una, con el corazón en la boca, y mirando disimuladamente hacía el dependiente que estaba de lo más entretenido atendiendo a una mujer que hablaba hasta por los codos, reían y asentían sin hacerle ni un caso. .

Solo una más por favor...

Solo cuando estaba sujetándola, cuando una figura le hizo sombra y una mano poderosa le agarró la muñeca, el contacto tan conocido, el calor y el reconocimiento de esa mano la mareó y le puso sus nervios de punta. Legolas, su Legolas la giraba con el rostro enojado y una reprimenda en la boca.

Los ojos azulados de su hermano demoraron dos segundos en reconocerla, en abrir la boca, y su rostro asombrado. Solo fue un breve segundo en que su mano se relajó de su muñeca y la invadió el pánico.

Notó los ojos de Lyandel que la miraban asombrada, se soltó, chocó contra una tienda haciendo que se desarmara y el caos invadió el lugar. Con una súplica muda le pidió a la mujer que la siguiera. Cosa... que ella hizo.

.

Había visto al pequeño ladronzuelo de espaldas. El cabello rubio disparado hacía todos lados. Delgado y larguirucho, estaba introduciéndose manzanas a los bolsillos. El chiquillo podía estar muy muerto de hambre pero sabía que había orfanatos –aún más después de la guerra- que ayudaban a niños. Y aunque no era cosa suya, acercarse y hacerle sombra había sido completamente instintivo. No lo notó hasta que tuvo la delgada muñeca en sus manos. No era un niño, sino una niña y los grises ojos asustados que le miraban no eran un humano, sino elfos y nada más que su Nissa. Su Nissa...

El golpe a sus sentidos cobró tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de reaccionar mientras la veía perderse por el gentío, al tiempo que otra figura la seguía de cerca.

— ¡Legolas! –gritó alguien. Incapaz de reaccionar como debía. Fue Belian quien le agarró de un brazo para volverlo en sí.

— Nissa.

— Sí, Nissa...

— No. Maldición.

En ese momento reaccionó. Era su Nissa, y escapaba una vez más de él.

— A los caballos –ordenó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Eris acercándose.

— ¡Nissa! ¡Está en la ciudad! ¡Seguidla!

Subieron a sus caballos, mientras, los guardias de la ciudad, al ver la comitiva elfica daban órdenes rápidas para despejar el camino.

No la iba a perder otra vez.

.

¡Oh, por los Valar! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Seguía corriendo, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, esquivando gente y salteando barriles. Pero a lo lejos escuchaba los guardias dando órdenes y el taconeo incesante de los caballos detrás de ella.

No.

— Nissa –la llamó Lyandel, una orden.

— Por favor –suplicó mientras la mujer llegaba a su lado. –No dejes que me lleven con ellos, por favor... –suplicó con los ojos lagrimosos. –Por favor.

— ¿Eru, en que estas metida? –preguntó la mujer mientras le agarraba de un brazo. La gente iba despejando a su alrededor. Si lograban alcanzar a saltear la seguridad del segundo piso estarían medianamente a salvo.

No quería volver... no así. No quería que le vieran así. ¿Qué cara pretendía tener después del mes en la oscuridad?

— Por favor... –le suplicó a Lyandel, que en un movimiento rápido la sujetó de un brazo y la obligó a meterse en un pasillo que llevaba hacía las terrazas del segundo desnivel. Desde allí pudo escuchar a los guardias informando de su maniobra.

Lyandel la metió en un pasillo aún más pequeño y la sujetó del rostro. Temblaba mucho, el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele y tenía los ojos lagrimosos. El pánico estaba invadiéndolas con fuerza. Había visto tanto y quería seguir viviendo aún más, si Legolas le pillaba... todo se terminaba, SU propia aventura quedaría hasta allí. Si alguien la veía como estaba, ¿Compasión? ¿Se la merecía? No quería volver para ser una vergüenza.

— Dime qué sucede, Nissa. ¿Qué sucede?

— No dejes que me vaya, por favor. No dejes que ellos me lleven...

— ¡Por acá! –gritó alguien. Lyandel la obligó a ocultarse tras ella cuando dos guardias pasaron rápidamente.

— Está bien, vamos.

La sujetó de la mano, y ese pequeño gesto de ayuda derrumbó a Nissa por completo. Sabía que había sido una molestia, que había causado más estragos que ayudas, y el que Lyandel le ayudara ahora implicaba un gesto maravilloso de generosidad.

Alguien la tomó de pronto del brazo. Se asustó al notar los ojos verdes de Belian, pero Lyandel no le conocía y le estampó, una rápida y concisa patada en el estómago que hizo que el elfo la soltara, pero ya habían dado con su posición.

Fueron arrinconadas en una calle, a sus espaldas las barandas que llevaba al primer nivel de la ciudad. Lyandel la ocultó detrás de su espalda y sacó las dos espadas gemelas. Ella se aferró, incapaz de mirar a nadie.

Todo había terminado... verguenza, terror. Todo había llegado hasta aquí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

/Vin/ Hemos vuelto... atrasada, lo sabemos, lo siento... intentamos apurar este fic. Pero si ya es dificil sacar algo uno sola, es un poco complicado en hacerlo entre dos autores, así que tenednos paciencia.

/Tere/ **Anabelle**, te aradezco enormemente por tu review. Sé que a veces nos tardamos en actualizar, pero téngannos un poco de paciencia, si ya de por sí es difícil escribir en soledad hacerlo en conjunto requiere de cierta planificación. Este capítulo lo escribió Naty, yo sólo le di una pasada, y en particular cada vez que lo leo me pone los pelos de punta, ojala que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. ¡Para el siguiente nuevas sorpresas!

/Vin/ **Endoriel**, Nissa y Lyandel tienen para rato, en especial porque una guerra se alza en el este, asi que tenemos para rato... iremos lento, pero nos moveremos para que quede bien. Nissa y Thranduil tambien tendrán su momento *drama* XD Glorfindel tambien aparecera pronto así que aún más drama XDDD Espero que nos tengas paciencia y nos leemos. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

No podía creérselo. La guardia real de Gondor estaba allí, más algunos elfos de la guardia real del Bosque Negro. Eru, ¿Qué había hecho Nissa? ¿Matado a alguien? ¿Robado una joya real? Su vista se vio capturada cuando el sujeto, aquel que había visto hacía unas pocas horas apareció por allí, con el rostro tenso, observando sus armas, evaluándola. Tuvo una serie de recuerdos inoportunos que la hicieron bufar molesta.

— Entréganos a Nissa –ordenó uno de ellos. Aquel que había golpeado hacía poco.

— ¡Nissa! –exigió el rubio. Su voz, suave pero grave hizo que se le crisparan los nervios.– ¿Quién eres?

Y de pronto vio todo rojo...

Nadie le hablaba así, nadie le ponía una mano encima a su protegida. Y su dragón tampoco lo permitiría. Escuchó a Nissa sollozar, y eso le puso aún más alerta. ¿Miedo?, si esos sujetos le ponían una mano encima para hacerle daño, ella no se reprimiría.

Sintió al dragón removerse en su conciencia. Ahora Nissa era su tesoro y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Miró al sujeto, que se detenía ante la amenaza de su mirada escarlata.

_Debía atacarlos... _

— No les hagas daño –susurró tan bajito Nissa que creía que solo había sido el canto del aire.

_Atácalos. _

No, no podía. La respiración se le aceleró. Sabía que su ojo estaba más rojo que nunca, que la mirada de advertencia de los sujetos era porque ella estaba preparándose para algo. Sintió la piel tirante, la sangre hervirle.

_Atácalos, protege lo que es tuyo... _

Debía calmarse. Cerró los ojos un breve momento y trató de calmarse. Su sangre bombeaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de perder el control en cualquier momento.

_Atácalos... ahora. _

No. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y sintió los nervios de punta, la adrenalina del momento comenzaba a decaer, un sosiego forzado estaba propinándose para calmar al dragón.

— ¡Nissa! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Inmediatamente!  
>— ¡NO! –chilló la chiquilla y la abrazó con más fuerza. –por favor, no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes.<p>

— ¡Nissa! –ordenó levantando la voz aquel sujeto de penetrantes ojos azules, había cierta alerta que en su voz, como si intentara quitarle a la chica porque ella era un peligro. Pero también notó su incertidumbre al notar que la chica la abrazaba para no alejarse de ella.

Qué cerca estaba de la verdad, pero no lo suficiente, si atacaba no sería a Nissa.

_Atácalos. ¡Ahora! Protege a la niña. ¡Atácalos! Demuestra que nadie, nadie está por encima de tuyo. ¡Ahora!_

— ¡No! –negó.

Sintió la punta de sus colmillos más afilados que nunca –le pones una mano encima y te arranco la piel a tiras. ¿Escuchas? -le siseó al elfo, que se puso inmediatamente alerta sacando a media sus dagas de las fundas. Le miraba tan atento que se enfureció aún más.

_Atácalos. ¡Ahora!_

NO... El esfuerzo era demasiado. Controlar al dragón estaba drenando todas sus últimas energías. Dejó caer sus armas y las rodillas cedieron. Los esfuerzos para detener al dragón menguaban su conciencia.

— ¡Lyandel! –gritó la chica mientras alguien la alejaba y ella perdía la conciencia. La vio tratando de alejarse y se prometió que nadie las separaría.

.

Fue Eris quien la arrastró hacía atrás mientras los guardias se acercaban.

— ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No lo hagas! –gritó, tratando de alejarse de las manos del elfo. Mas fue Legolas quien le tapó la vista dejándole muda en el momento, mientras lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas. –No le hagas daño... -susurró conmocionada. –Por favor...

— ¡Póngale los grilletes! –ordenó uno de los guardias. Nissa respingo de terror y se giró hacia el sujeto.

— ¡Nada de grilletes! –gritó, mientras Eris la dejaba en el suelo. –Ella me salvó, ella me salvo, por favor...

—No –ordenó Belian mirando atentamente el cuerpo en el suelo. Los guardias se miraron nerviosos pero hicieron caso.

Nissa se calmó un poco mientras Eris se separaba y quedaba en medio de los tres elfos. Los nervios pudieron con ella, se acuclilló y se cubrió el cabello con las manos mientras convulsionaban por los sollozos. No era capaz de ver a su hermano en la nebulosa de su mente, no era capaz de hacer nada mientras temblaba y se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de escapar y ocultarse. Su cuerpo mancillado, su luz casi extinta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No era justo, no lo era. Ésta era su aventura, sus miedos y sus batallas ganadas... ¿Por qué debía terminar así?... ¡¿Por qué debían verla así?! No quería volver, donde su padre la retendría, donde le miraran con lastima, donde le culparan mudamente haber perdido su brillo por una decisión descabellada e inmadura. No quería volver, para ser una vergüenza encerrada. No quería irse de estas tierras que le habían enseñado tanto.

Unas manos en sus hombros. Notó que Legolas estaba acuclillado delante de ella, siguiendo la serie de cicatrices que se exponían en la piel maltratada. Asustada, miró a su hermano que de pronto parecía tan horrorizado como suponía que alguien le vería si veía todas las cicatrices que ahora cruzaban su cuerpo.

— Eru. . . –lo escuchó jadear, tocando, como si fuera a evaporarse una de las cicatrices que comenzaban en su cuello -¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó con la voz enronquecida y los ojos brillantes.

Un sentimiento antiguo de pánico y miedo le inundó. Cuánto había pedido para que Legolas le sacara de las mazmorras, cuántas noches había llorado suplicando que su hermano, un héroe de guerra fuera en su ayuda. Nissa ocultó las manos y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó en un jadeo suave. –Nissa. . .

No fue capaz de soportarlo mucho más. Se arrastró hacía el cuerpo de su hermano y se aferró a sus ropas mientras lloraba como jamás había hecho. Se ovilló junto a su cuerpo, pidiendo una protección que ya no necesitaba pero que el poder de los recuerdos le abrumaba más que nunca.

.

Legolas la vio taparse la cabeza con las manos cuando el primer latigazo de dura realidad le pegó. Cicatrices, blancas estrías que pasaban por sus dedos, muñecas y más abajo. Cientos de líneas de diversos grosores se escondían en las ropas.

Las piernas le temblaron mientras su respiración se consumía. Tocó como si de un espejismo se tratara las cicatrices que se abrían paso en su raciocinio. La repetición de éstas no era una caída dolorosa, era un cuchillo siniestro, eran látigos maliciosos.

Y el mundo se le fue a los pies cuando Nissa levantó el rostro con los ojos tristes, tan tristes y llenos de dolor, de un dolor que no era la desolación o el miedo, eran la tristeza, el miedo que solo algunos pueden llevar consigo luego de ver o ser presente de los actos más viles existentes.

Con mano temblorosa observó una cicatriz que bajaba por su cuello, una cicatriz que no se detenía solo allí.

Cuando lo bracitos de ésta le apretaron, cuando aferró sus ropas como si solo él fuera un espejismo y le escuchó llorar tan quebradamente supo que no había solo pasado una temporada fuera de casa perdida, había vivido un verdadero infierno.

Ya la luz de las estrellas no brillaba en ella, su pelo corto, las cicatrices... Eru, las cicatrices... desde el cuello, por sus manos... sus manos, sus bellas manos. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿La luz? ¿Las cicatrices? ¿Quién le había hecho eso a su hermana?, por favor que eso fuera una pesadilla. Las lágrimas desgarraban, eran lágrimas de un dolor más allá del reencuentro. Eran lágrimas de un dolor profundo, que marcaba el alma...

¿Quién? Eru... ¿Quién le había hecho esto?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Que opinan?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9  
><strong>

**.**

Legolas intentó mantener un rostro hermético mientras unos curanderos y hasta el propio Elessar se llevaba a las dos elfas a un ala de curación dentro del castillo.

Fue incapaz de seguirlos, intentaba descifrar qué había pasado. Se sentía muerto por dentro, no podía encontrar sentido a lo que había visto.

Nissa había desfallecido en sus brazos, por la falta de comida y mucho esfuerzo físico. Pero lo que tenía delante no era mortal ni normal. Se apoyó contra la pared. Sentía que se ahogaba. En su pecho se anidaba un sentimiento de desesperación. La bruma que cubría su alma le recordaba una y otra vez que su hermana estaba así porque él no había podido protegerla.

A su lado, pensó que sólo había visto algunas cicatrices, caía en un grave error. Cientos, decenas de marcas se expandían por todo el cuerpo de Nissa sin dejar espacio libre.

Torturas... eran cicatrices de tortura. Huesos soldados lentamente en un tiempo corto, forzando a su cuerpo sanarse en condiciones infames.

Sus ojos cerrados para descansar, eran la imagen de un cuerpo agotado por las circunstancias. Los murmullos y los gemidos eran recuerdos de una mente atormentada.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Quién había osado hacerle algo así a su hermana?

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y entró Aragorn, con el rostro decaído y los ojos bajos. No se sentía avergonzado de demostrar debilidad frente al rey humano, porque además de rey era su amigo. Éste se acercó a su lado. Al tocar la mano de su Nissa el corazón se le volvió a comprimir.

—Sólo se desvaneció Legolas, un virus en el estómago que sanará luego de unos brebajes.

Legolas no fue capaz de decir nada, entonces recordó a la otra mujer, la dama que con tanto ahínco había protegido a Nissa. La elfa de ojos dispares.

—Lyandel Lassarem, hija de Itanar, Comandante de la casa de Elrond. Noticias habían llegado a mí de su desaparición hacía ya muchas lunas. Su estado es igual a tu Nissa, Legolas. ¿Qué atrocidades sufrieron? No lo sé. Pero el tiempo hablará... descansa. Mis curanderos vendrán a verla en unos pocos minutos y he advertido a los cocineros de una cena liviana.

—Gracias, Elessar —sonrió con pesadez. Aragorn hizo una breve venia y se marchó en silencio.

Legolas se sentó a un lado de Nissa, quien dormía profundamente y con los ojos cerrados, extraña manera de dormir en su propia raza. Sólo un alma fatigada y desecha rehusaba ver la luz de las estrellas en el sopor del descanso. Le besó las manos, la frente y luego acarició sus cabellos cortos y revueltos.

.

Lyandel respiró profundamente mientras sus sentidos se disparaban alarmados. Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que se encontraba en una habitación extraña. Un techo de mampostería, la luz nítida de una vela y el sol entrante por una ventana. Una cama blanda, su cuerpo limpio, extrañamente cansado y un objeto que hacía sombra en la ventana.

En un segundo buscó las vías de escape, hasta que notó: la figura, no era sólo una sombra, sino un sujeto. Un hombre parado mirando hacia el exterior con su larga capa blanca y el cabello blanco como la cumbre de una montaña nevada.

El corazón se le pudo haber detenido por la impresión de verlo allí.

—Descansa, hija de Itanar. Un largo y pesado viaje llevas a cuestas. Felices son los ojos que te ven despierta, viva y triste.

—Mithrandil —susurró sacándose las ropas de cama de encima y parándose.

—Descansa, descansa —soltó el anciano, mientras se retiraba de la ventana y se acercaba con una agradable sonrisa en los ojos.

—Gracias a los Valar. Gracias a la dama de Lorien que le he encontrado —exclamó, con la voz cargada de ansiedad.

—Un gran peso en tu alma. Lyandel... Pero debes descansar antes de todo. En casa de amigo estas. Amigos y aliados que te deben mucho.

—¿Deberme? —preguntó confundida. —¿Dónde está Nissa? ¿Qué le han hecho?

—A Nissa Hojaverde... nada...

_¿Hojaverde?_ Se paralizó.

—Se encuentra descansando bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, señor del Bosque Negro. Todo un pueblo festejará el regreso de la hija de su señor.

Hija del señor del Bosque Negro. ¿Nissa? ¡Maldita sea! ¡La chiquilla era hija de la realeza! ¿Qué?... el tatuaje. La hoja enroscada en el hombro. ¿Cómo había sido tan despistada? ¿Qué acaso no le habían enseñado que la prole de Oropher llevaba la marca de los Sindaris? Si hubiera... ¡Maldita sea! Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera aceptado bajo ninguna tortura traerla hasta esta tierra de hombres.

—Afligida te veo, Lyandel —soltó el mago acercándose, tomando su mano la guió de nuevo a la cama. —Pero no hablaremos ni discutiremos nada hasta que descanses, duermas y comas como debes. Mañana a primera hora búscame en las instalaciones más antiguas de este castillo. Allí hablaremos larga y tendidamente del mal que te aqueja.

Ella realizó una larga reverencia, afectada un poco por lo de Nissa, pero feliz por haber encontrado al mago blanco que ya parecía dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Descansa.

Aunque ella poco pudo hacer al verlo marchar. Había dormido muchas horas, pronto anochecería y su habitación ya necesitaba velas para alumbrar. Buscó sus armas y su morral. Todas ellas descansaban en un escritorio en una esquina de la habitación. Sacó la flauta delineando con sus dedos los filigramas que se mezclaban y se unían para construir un hermoso tallado, digno de los mejores artesanos de su raza.

Se encontraba extrañamente ansiosa, no podía estarse quieta. Había encontrado a Mithrandir; buscar una manera de quitarse la maldición era su primera prioridad, y se sentía plena de expectación.

Tomó la flauta en sus manos y mientras tocaba una suave melodía, su bestia de calmó y su alma se relajó.

.

Un almuerzo liviano descansaba en un taburete. Se sentó una vez más al lado de Nissa y le acarició un par de mechones de cabello.

Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda al momento en que a unas cuantas habitaciones un suave lamento interrumpió su calma, pero no, no era un lamento. Era una melodía de antaño, una vieja canción de los años pasados. La flauta emitía unas notas deliciosas, símbolo de un alma rota, cada nota parecía reparar su alma rota. Dejó que sus sentidos se zambulleran por completo en el ritmo, sentido con pasión y cariño.

Cerró los ojos y estrechó una mano de su hermana para asegurarse que ambos estaban cerca de esa dulce melodía.

Pocos minutos la canción inundó las instalaciones, pero fue increíblemente reconfortante para su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el pecho le dolía un poco menos.

— No te había visto así desde antes de que te fueras al concilio del señor medio elfo —la voz de su hermana lo hizo despertar de golpe en su letargo. —cuando volviste de la guerra estabas melancólico. Extraño y lejano, en busca de una tierra que no era la tuya.

—Nissa —susurró con la voz contraída, tomando su rostro, notando lo frió que se hallaba. ¿Frió?... una sensación tan extraña.

— Eru, demasiadas leguas nos separan de nuestro hogar. Tantas preguntas. ¿Qué te han hecho?

El terror atravesó los ojos grises, extrañamente obnubilados, maduros en una extraña y dolorosa forma. Nissa giró el rostro, observando la habitación de lado a lado y luego dirigiendo su mirada a una de las ventanas.

— ¿Está anocheciendo? —preguntó de pronto, buscando afanosamente algo que le permitiera desviar la conversación.

Legolas miró hacia el exterior. Quedaba apenas una hora de luz, pero las sombras ya cubrían gran parte del castillo y ciudad.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes prender las velas? —preguntó, extrañamente ansiosa.

Legolas prendió varias velas y le acercó la bandeja de comida que se le había traído hacía ya varios minutos. Nissa comió en silencio pero ávidamente.

—¿Qué? —murmuró y luego volvió a mirar de un lado a otro como si temiera que algo saliera de entre la oscuridad. ¿Qué abrumaba su alma?

—Aquí no hay nada, Nissa.

—No es eso —estaba molesta. A Legolas el gruñido en su voz se le hizo extrañamente reconfortante, como si su mal humor fuera un apéndice de esperanzas en el cual colgarse —¿Qué fecha es?...

— Cincuenta y cuatro días desde que desapareciste —le notificó.

Ella no dijo nada.

—He enviado una carta a padre informándole de tu aparición —le dijo, creyendo que su hermana se alegraría por la noticia. Pero lo que vio fue un ceño fruncido y una mueca molesta.

Tenía un montón de preguntas, muchas de ellas dolorosas y fuera de lugar. Pero habían pasado días, semanas, casi meses desmejorado por la pérdida de su hermana y la extraña esencia de ella lo perturbaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, tomando la bandeja de comida que había limpiado.

Ella no volvió a responder y eso lo hizo molestarse.

—¿Dónde está Lyandel? —preguntó Nissa, con tono más entusiasta —Desperté por su música. ¿Dónde está?

—Lassaralem descansa a unas cuantas habitaciones de aquí.

—Quiero verla.

—Claro que no —negó. Nissa lo miró sin comprender. —Descansarás, y cuando los curanderos digan que ya estás bien podrás levantarte. Antes no.

—Me siento bien.

—No —negó Legolas, levantando un poco la voz. Nissa hizo un mohín que reconocía perfectamente cuando iba a comenzar una pelea.

—Me siento bien. Estoy bien. No necesito... quiero ver a Lyandel.

—Ella está descansando, al igual que tú. Te desmayaste y tienes una infección en el estomago. No te levantarás. ¿Entendido?

—No. No entiendo —molesta, hizo un ruidito y se cruzó de brazos. —Quiero verla.

—Pues no lo harás. Ya te lo he dicho. Descansarás como se te ha ordenado...

—No estoy en casa para que me ordenen nada.

Aquello le pareció absurdo. Se giró para verla sentada con el pelo tirado hacía todos lados, una fuerza extraña escapando por sus poros, sus ojos grises, antes iluminados e infantiles, se hallaban apagados e extrañamente antiguos.

—No te estoy ordenando nada, te estoy haciendo ver algo que harás con o sin consentimiento. Aclararás algunas dudas y luego descansarás para recibir órdenes sobre tu partida.

—¿Qué?

—Ya has escuchado —soltó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Volver a casa? —preguntó con un tono de voz extraño, casi sub-real.

—No volveré a casa.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo lo que ocurre, Nissa. Desapareces por casi dos meses ¡Te vas, desapareces! Algo te sucede. Escapas una vez más. ¿Crees que esto es un viaje por los senderos? Pues no... Estamos a cientos de millas de casa, en tu estado... —la voz se le agarrotó y cerró la mano alrededor del picaporte.

Una extraña sombra se cernía sobre él, algo punzante y caliente le atravesaba el pecho. Se crea un silencio profundo, tan profundo que él se gira y ve que la chica está mirando sus manos sobre la colcha, su blanca piel, oscurecida por la exposición al sol. Parece taciturna. Da unas cuantas zancadas y llega a su lado, se sienta y la abraza. La abraza con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que podría haberle quebrado las costillas. La siente y le acaricia el cabello como cuando pequeña. No pudo protegerla, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido no había podido protegerla.

Siente la humedad en el borde de su camisa, sus manos aferradas a su costado y el lamento silencioso de su alma rota.

Había fallado como hermano.

**.**

El ambiente es extraño, vivo y apagado a la vez. No son las instalaciones brillantes y deliciosas de la casa del Señor Medio elfo. El pueblo ha nacido una vez más y el ruido es saludable luego de pasar tanto tiempo en el silencio. La luz que entra por los cristales de las ventanas entrega hermosos colores a su camino. La piedra de las paredes es gris, pero hay candelabros, y una que otra pieza de armadura o lienzo en las paredes, rellenando de colores y calidez los pasillos.

Le habían llevado un desayuno liviano a su cuarto, y ella le había pedido a la joven que le atendía que por favor le consiguiera un poco de ropa. Según los sanadores debía seguir descasado, pero se sentía bien y no podía perder más tiempo luego de la afanosa búsqueda.

Se sorprendió de ver a la joven volver con dos vestidos de raso blanco. No es que en su vida no hubiera usado vestidos, de hecho, eran un bien que había adorado tiempo atrás, pero estuvo a punto de lanzarle una respuesta afilada cuando ésta le preguntó por uno de los dos_. "Un ajuar... sí, pero..., pantalones y una camisa estarán bien."_ La chiquilla se sonrojó y tras una disculpa volvió con unos pantalones café y una camisa de satín azul oscuro.

Luego de ello se puso en camino a la biblioteca, el lugar más antiguo del castillo. Tuvo dificultades porque el lugar era bastante grande con sus salones, pequeños jardines y habitaciones de invitados. La biblioteca estaba resguardada por dos estatuas y en el dintel rezaban inscripciones en una antigua lengua. Al abrir la puerta de arce el sonido de los goznes fue como un ariete en los pasillos y en la gran bóveda.

Era un sitio enorme, casi como una caverna. Pilares reforzados se alzaban hacia el cielo abovedado mientras cientos de pequeñas ventanas se abrían paso arriba de los tres metros. Estantes lleno de papiros y libros como pasillos interminables. Mesas pequeñas llenas de papeles en ciertas esquinas oscuras.

Caminó un trecho sintiendo que hasta los pies ligeros de un elfo eran detectables en aquel lugar. Avanzó un poco más cuando escuchó el rasgar de una pluma. Dio un par de pasos más y se quedó quieta. Había dos escribientes inmersos detrás de enormes papiros. Sus plumas se movían con rapidez sobre unos libros encuadernados en piel. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en voltear a verla.

—Lyandel —sonó una voz desde el final del cuarto.

Giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía y vio al mago blanco como una mancha en uno de los rincones oscuros. Se acercó y realizó una venia.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Muy bien, Mithrandil.

—Acompáñame —le dijo, mientras tomaba una vela y se giraba.

No había notado que detrás de él había una escalera, subía en espiral unos metros. Había un cuarto bien iluminado por velas, un escritorio y muchos libros antiguos. Todo estaba rodeado por una gruesa capa de polvo.

—Lamento el desorden, aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder dejar estas tierras.

—El camino es largo —comentó ella.

—Y sin vuelta, lamentablemente —suspiró y acarició con cariño uno de los libros.

—Muchas décadas y tantas historias. Tanto que arreglar y despedir, pero no hemos venido a recordar el pasado, Lyandel Lassaralem.

Gandalf se giró y buscó entre sus montañas de libros y pergaminos. Ella acarició levemente el borde de un libro azulado en una lengua humana antigua. Recordó brevemente los libros en casa, en casa de sus padres. Su madre amaba leer y su padre siempre los traía luego de volver de sus viajes. El recuerdo fue como una punzada de dolor que remitió a lo más hondo de su pecho. A los pocos minutos Mithrandil sacó un libro encuadernado en piel negra y unos lazos rojos deshilachados. En la cubierta estaba dibujado un ojo de apariencia felina.

—Este libro habla de dragones, pero se encuentra en un idioma tan antiguo que ya todos han olvidado cómo leerlo —Gandalf abrió la tapa y Lyandel sintió un escalofrió al observar las letras rojas como la sangre.

—Un idioma muy antiguo… —susurró, mientras observaba las letras entrecruzarse, subir y bajar en un alfabeto que estaba segura, jamás en su vida había visto. Un dibujo llamó su atención.

Un dragón yacía dibujado sobre unas rocas observando al lector, rodeado por un aura de muerte y letalidad con el que sintió una repentina y brutal conexión. Los ojos rojos hicieron que sus manos se cerraran con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

—Su nombre es Ûl.

—El asesino de mi padre. La maldición estaba destinada para él. —murmuró.

Nunca había observado el aspecto que tomaba al mutar en dragón, pero imaginó que debía ser igual a esa imagen.

—Lo sé —el mago cerró el libro de golpe.

—Mithrandil. ¿Podrás ayudarme?

—La magia de dragón es antigua y muy poderosa. Nunca deja cabos sueltos. Al hechizar a tu padre Ûl no pensaba en maldecirlo como tal, tenía la intención de evitar que su espíritu abandonara este mundo. No contaba con que Itanar muriera debido a las heridas de la batalla. Pero la sangre llama a la sangre. Ûl necesitaba un huésped y tú fuiste la única hija de tu padre.

—Debe haber una manera en la que pueda liberarme de su influencia.

—Me temo que no sea tan sencillo. Al fusionar su espíritu Ûl se ha convertido en una parte esencial de ti misma. Arrancarlo podría ser desastroso.

—¿No me queda ninguna esperanza?

—La magia es poderosa, pero no infalible. Ahora ese dragón no es más que la sombra de lo que era antes. Debes entrar en ti misma y someterlo. Sólo así podrás volver a tener control sobre tus emociones y el poder de decidir si deseas o no cambiar.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo logró?

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Lo has hecho antes. ¿No es cierto? —habló Mithrandil guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias, Mithrandil. Nunca podré pagarle lo que está haciendo por mí. Me ha devuelto la esperanza.

—Ya veremos, ahora ve y descansa. Mañana vuelve a la misma hora y será tiempo de buscar qué nos depara el futuro.

.

Tocó el brocado con manos temblorosas, la tela le parecía algo tan sub-real, tan lejano y delicado. ¿Cómo podría usar telas tan exquisitas en aquel cuerpo tan marchitado? Tocó las mangas de encaje gris brillante, telas elfas. Telas de princesa. No podía, no podía. Sus brazos quedarían al aire, sus piernas en la más mínima brisa se alzarían. Todos podrían ver las horribles cicatrices y quemaduras.

Echó hacia un lado los dos vestidos y se enrolló en la sabana mientras tocaba una pequeña campanilla y se escondía en la parte más lejana de la habitación, donde el sol no la tocaba. Una mujer mayor y bien formada entró y miró los vestidos preocupada.

—¿No le gustan, señorita? ¿Desea otro color u otras terminaciones? —preguntó, tomando las telas con reverencia. Nissa se achicó un poco más en la sábana e hizo un gesto negativo.

—Pantalones, y una camisa de manga larga con una chaqueta de botones hasta el cuello

—murmuró, recordando las ropas de entrenamiento de los elfos del bosque. —y guantes...

—Pero… señorita, esas son ropas de hombre...

—Y zapatos, zapatos ligeros —pidió sin responderle a la mujer. Ésta la miró unos segundos, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, bajó la cabeza y desapareció.

¿Cómo podía vestir como dama si tenía el cuerpo manchado? ¿Qué piel podría exponer luego de esas desfiguraciones? Respiró profundo sintiendo un repentino ataque de claustrofobia. ¿Por qué la mujer se demoraba tanto? ¿Por qué no volvía? Quería salir de ese maldito cuarto, quería estar en uno de los hermosos jardines, sentir el sol en su piel y la brisa entre sus cortos cabellos. Quería ver a Lyandel.

Según sus médicos debía descansar, pero ya se sentía bien. Todas las pociones y filtros habían hecho lo que debían de hacer.

La mujer llegó con el pedido y ella se aferró a las ropas que, aunque un poco holgadas, le ciñeron bien. Respiró profundo cuando los guantes de cuero curtido se envainaron a sus dedos. Cuando sólo su rostro quedó a la vista. Al abrir la puerta, la mujer hizo una breve venia y le sonrió.

—La están esperando, señorita —le dijo con un movimiento de mano.

—Pero...

—El señor, vuestro hermano, pidió que si tenía la repentina necesidad de levantarse hoy, que la acompañara ante él.

Nissa no dijo nada, sólo se mordió los labios en una mueca molesta mientras asentía.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, subieron y bajaron por unos cuantos escalones. El castillo era enorme, una infraestructura de mampostería digna del rey de los hombres que vivía allí.

La mujer se puso a un lado de una puerta tallada y le hizo una reverencia mientras abría una de las hojas. Nissa sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras entraba en la habitación. Y el corazón se le puso en una mano cuando vio allí a los elfos.

Legolas se mantenía de pie al lado de una pequeña mesa con frutas y vasos de cristal, vestía una túnica verde con dorado que realzaba su figura atlética.

Un poco más adelante Eris se había congelado al verla llegar. Su Eris, como si nunca lo hubiera visto. El corazón se le aceleró de golpe al verlo allí parado, mirándola con sus enormes ojos pardos. Sintió una ráfaga de vergüenza tan abrumadora que se le estrechó el pecho y la garganta le picó. Se quedó allí parada y por el rabillo vio a Belian, observándola ceñudo.

Una extraño ambiente se abrió paso en el lugar. Con el corazón desbocado, ni siquiera quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, por miedo a que le temblara la voz.

—Sospechaba que no estarías mucho tiempo acostada —su hermano salió por un lado de Eris y le puso una copa de aguamiel en la mano. —Los médicos han dicho que solo debes evitar hacer grandes esfuerzos.

—Lo sé —contestó trémula.

Herida, muy herida por el silencio de Eris, sus estúpidos ojos le picaron. ¿Cómo iba a querer acercarse a ella en ese estado? Debajo de la ropa sus cicatrices, cada una de ellas parecía gritar detrás de sus ropas.

Levantó la mirada y de pronto se halló apretada en un fuerte abrazo. El cabello gris de su amigo, más largo de lo que recordaba, se aplastó con suavidad en su mejilla como hilos de seda. Nunca había estado tan consciente de él como hombre hasta ese momento y su ya errático corazón pareció aún más acelerado al sentirse reconfortada.

Eris le dio un abrazo cálido y nervioso, que ella apenas pudo responder, porque se soltó para mirarla de arriba abajo.

—¿No te he hecho daño? Lo siento —exclamó con la voz acongojada.

— No —carraspeo. —no.

—¿Y para mí? —preguntó una voz que le erizó los nervios. Miró enojada —o simuló estarlo— al sujeto que se acercaba con una pose altiva y burlona. Belian la miraba con sus brillantes, burlones y extrañamente acogedores ojos verdes.

—A ti nadie te ha invitado. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesta, recordando la mala leche que tenía contra ese sujeto. Aunque internamente se alegraba de verlo.

—No te sientas tan importante, ni de lejos he hecho el largo viaje por ti —le respondió burlón. —Sólo me dije que no dejaría salir a tu hermano por la Tierra Media otra vez solo. La última vez se figuró para entrar en una guerra devastadora por la liberación de los pueblos libres. Y no lo hará de nuevo sin mí.

Vio a su hermano rodar los ojos.

Ella no respondió nada y miró a su hermano. Un suave revoloteo desde una de las ventanas le hizo recordar a Lyandel.

—¿Dónde está Lyandel? —preguntó nerviosamente. Debía encontrarla. La mujer podía estar un poco enojada con ella.

—Está prisionera —como si un golpe en el estomago hubiera caído, observó a Belian con los ojos asustados. Legolas le pegó un codazo.

—Ella está bien, Nissa —susurró su hermano calmándola. —Gandalf el blanco ha hablado por ella y se encuentra bajo su tutela. ¿Dónde está? La última vez en su habitación. Aragorn nos notificó, es hija de Rivendel, la han estado buscando por años.

—Debo hablar con ella —soltó dándose la vuelta.

En aquel momento escucharon unas finas trompetas como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida a alguien.

Un poco preocupada y curiosa Nissa se acercó hacía una de las ventanas que daban al jardín exterior. Por las puertas laterales un caballo hermoso, blanco como la nieve con un jinete aún más espectacular entraba rápido en las inmediaciones. Era un elfo, pero un elfo que jamás había visto porque lo recordaría.

La cabellera era el rubio más resplandeciente que alguna vez hubiera visto. Un rostro armonioso que con sus ricas ropas daba a entender que no era un elfo común. Al desmontar un par de caballerizos se acercaron nerviosos hacía el caballo que parecía exudar realeza.

El elfo les dijo algo y un par de soldados se acercaron mostrando leves reverencias.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Nissa completamente anonadada.

—Es Glorfindel de la casa de Elrond, el medio elfo —le informó su hermano.

Ella sintió sonrojadas sus mejillas al ver al comandante. Hasta a su hogar habían llegado noticias, cantos e historias por el gran señor.

—¿Qué hará aquí? —preguntó Eris detrás suyo

—La aparición de la elfa no pudo saberse tan pronto en Rivendel. No puede ser por ello. ¿Traerá malas noticias? —preguntó Belian curioso.

—No lo sabremos hasta que nos presentemos —lo cortó Legolas escudriñando la escena con un leve cejo.

Nissa se giró para seguir los largos y firmes pasos del elfo, cuando fue testigo del suceso.

.

—Demos un paseo —susurró, acariciando el largo y fino cuello de la yegua. Mientras salían se agachó un poco, caminando para revisar las patas del animal.

—Lyandel —fue un susurro. Un susurro tan penetrante en su mente que se le cayeron las manos hacía un lado por la sorpresa. El cuello casi se le rompe mientras observaba al elfo frente a ella, tan sorprendido, tan efímero en su imaginación que los sentidos se le nublaron.

Era Glorfindel.

.

* * *

><p>Charan~~~ capitulo 9 arriba. ¿Les gusta como va? ¿Algo que decir? Nos leemos.<p>

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Mientras se acercaba a las caballerizas recordó sonriendo que no había habido guardias pisándole los talones. La dejaban vagar en su libre albedrío por el castillo más importante de la Tierra Media sin ninguna mirada sobre sí. Debía sentirse orgullosa –rodó los ojos-. Un cambio preocupante, si el día anterior no fuera que toda una comitiva de guerreros les había dado encerrona. Pero podía imaginarse lo que había pasado... la noticia se había expandido con rapidez y debía tener cuidado con ello.

Al llegar a las caballerizas fue consciente de todas las miradas de reojo y uno que otro cuchicheo mal hablado, ignorándolos completamente buscó su caballo.

Mientras recorría los cubículos un par de caballos se alteraron visiblemente con su presencia, pero no hizo demasiado caso mientras atrapaba a un chiquillo que intentaba escabullirse y preguntó por el suyo. En aquel momento escuchó unas trompetas pero poco caso hizo de éstas.

El chiquillo, nervioso y mirando hacia el exterior parecía mucho más preocupado de salir que ver sus deberes en el interior, un poco reticente le mostró uno de los últimos cubículos. Caladry la saludó desde su cubículo y ella le regaló un golpecito en el hocico. Notó por el relincho entusiasta que estaba puesta en un sector de varios caballos de elfos; fácil de percibir ya que brillaban por su conducta tranquila y esa serenidad típica, además, por las conductas casi superiores hacía sus hermanos y los ojos, grandes ojos negros parecían más sabios que cualquiera de los caballos de los humanos y dos, ninguno de ellos tenía bridas o sombra de asientos. Los elfos en general no montaban con silla, sino a pelo.

—Vamos —susurró, acariciando el largo y fino cuello de la yegua. Mientras salían se agachó un poco, caminando para revisar las patas del animal por si el largo viaje habían hecho mella en sus cascos.

—Lyandel —fue un susurró. Un susurró tan penetrante en su mente que se le cayeron las manos hacía un lado por la sorpresa. Giró el cuello en un ángulo imposible y se le mostró, tan sorprendido, tan efímero en su imaginación que los sentidos se le nublaron.

Era Glorfindel.

¿En verdad lo era, o su imaginación le jugaba chueco?

No había palabras que definieran los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en su cabeza y su corazón. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Estaban ella y él. Frente a frente.

Como en los viejos tiempos, en aquellos tiempos de risas, juegos, entrenamientos y sonrisas luminosas.

Estaba ella, frente a frente al elfo que había jurado haber matado. Ante el elfo que había sido su pilar, su amigo, su más grande confidente.

Aquel que le había robado sonrisas y le había entregado la luz del vivir. Ella se lo había devuelto con dolor y miedo.

Glorindel estaba vivo ¡Vivo!

No tenía la suficiente fortaleza para estar en su presencia, las cosas eran distintas. Lo había herido, le había hecho mucho daño.

Sus ojos luminosos, esos ojos hermosos de la Gran Raza. Esos ojos y la cara joven le abrían el pecho con una daga maltrecha y hacía que su ya de por si roto corazón volviera a latir, no como antaño, si no de vergüenza porque no podía soportar que él le sonriera como antes, que le diera fuerzas como antes. Porque el pasado era el pasado, y lo que ella había hecho…

No podía estar allí, no podía, no quería, no debía…

—Lyandel —fue como una cachetada, como un golpe a sus pulmones y su cuerpo reaccionó.

Lo vio acercarse dos pasos más. Y no sabía de dónde saco sus fuerzas, ni qué Valar le había ayudado, pero estaba sobre Caladry cruzando los portones del séptimo piso cual fantasma perseguido… rápido, efímero y abrumado.

.

Legolas logró pescar a Nissa, quien se había inclinado contra la ventana en el momento en que la elfa, rápida y silenciosa se había alejado por los portones, siendo seguida de cerca por Maese Glorfindel.

—¡LYANDEL! —gritó, tratando de zafarse.

Ver a su hermana, tan asustada y nerviosa le pegó como un rayo. La chica se retorció, pero él le abrazó para que dejara de comportarse así.

—No dejes que se vayan, no dejes que se vaya —la escuchó susurrar contra sus ropas, mientras apretaba su túnica —no dejes que me abandone. Legolas…. Por favor.

Un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos grises de su hermana asustada. Asintió soltándola lentamente mientras observaba a Belian y Eris a quien hizo una breve seña para que no le quitaran los ojos de encima a su hermana.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo mientras montaba su caballo y seguía la estela de los dos elfos.

Este no era su problema, pensó, pero la voz de su hermana, rota por la preocupación hizo que acelerara más su montura. Nissa estaba demasiado perturbada, no sabía lo que había pasado y algo le dijo que necesitaría de esa elfa para ayudarla.

.

Podía escucharlo en su espalda. ¿Qué hacía Glorfindel en la tierra de los humanos? ¿Qué hacía lejos de Rivendel? La Dama Blanca ¡Ella debía haberlo advertido!

Caladry hizo un movimiento agresivo cuando un par de humanos se atravesaron. Asustada y preocupada, le susurró a su caballo para que se tranquilizara un poco, su querida amiga comprendía su estado de ánimo y no quería tener un accidente.

Como el viento de invierno aceleró por la gran ciudad blanca. No podía, no podía estar aquí, se ahogaba.

Debía alejarse de allí, no podía… Eru, le había hecho tanto daño. Tanto daño. Su mente se nublaba con los recuerdos, en aquellos momentos en que todo de pronto era fuego y descontrol.

.

Arod adelantó un tramo cuando llegaron a las llanuras. Los dos caballos desbocados más adelante como el viento se movían. Pero su viejo amigo había surcado estos terrenos más de una vez y los conocía bien. Aun así se sorprendió cuando los vio dirigirse al pequeño oasis donde se había detenido hacía tan poco, era por lo menos, el único lugar habitable o estable de esos campos.

Se sentía incómodo, no tenía nada que hacer él aquí, persiguiendo a un elfo como Lord Glorfindel. Pero Nissa necesitaba a Lassarem; había una desesperación en sus ojos, como si la necesitara para respirar tranquila. Y no iba a perder a su hermana otra vez.

.

Caladry se perdió por el bosque mientras ella se movía lo más silenciosa posible por los árboles, no sabía qué la había llevado hasta ahí. Era darse encerrona, pero no pensaba con claridad. Necesitaba respirar.

No alcanzó a moverse mucho más cuando la mano del elfo salió por detrás de un tronco, la asustó, pero el contacto le hizo saber que estaba allí vivo y era real.

—Lyandel, no, no sigas — susurró el elfo cuando ella intentó abandonar el agarre. Su voz la tocó como una caricia e hizo vibrar la fibra sensible de su corazón abotargado. Congelado por los horrores cometidos y acontecidos. Casi muerto en la oscuridad, apenas rescatado por una chiquilla llorona llamada Nissa.

Podía recordarlo. En uno de los jardines de Rivendel, su voz melodiosa, imponente, risueña, acogedora.

—Mírame, Lyandel. Mírame… —susurró el elfo. —Estoy aquí, estoy bien.

¿Cómo podía mirarlo? Se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Estaba maldita, casi lo había matado, ya no era la misma. El yugo de la culpa se había desvanecido cuando supo que estaba con vida, pero no menguaba el dolor y la tristeza que le había hecho…

—Lo siento —susurró él.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó confundida.

—Por mis palabras, por lo que provocaron.

—¡Casi te mato!

—No fue…

—¡No digas que no fue nada! Todo este tiempo yo creí… yo creí que te había asesinado.

—Mírame, ahora, aquí, frente a ti. Estoy bien. Tú estás bien, viva y los Valar se regocijan.

—¡No estoy bien! —gruñe y hay un eco de la voz del dragón en su corazón y su voz.

Glorfindel la deja ir y la mira con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

—Estás viva, y para mí eso es lo único que importa. Te extrañé, y mi corazón se alegra en cada respiración tuya, Lyandel. Te busqué por tanto tiempo… cada día, día a día buscando pistas, palabras, algún ruido de tu presencia. Y ahora estas aquí…

Lyandel lo mira sin comprender, con el corazón en el puño. Apretado y ahogante. Cuando Glorfindel toma su mano, ella quiere rehuirle, pero el elfo no ha quitado sus ojos de los suyos y eso la tranquiliza de una manera sobrecogedora. Cuando sus brazos la atraen a los suyos, el dolor del tiempo pasado, todos esos pensamientos lúgubres desaparecen.

.

Es un intruso y eso le provoca sentimientos conflictivos, porque está allí. Observando a dos elfos iluminados por el breve sol de la mañana. Pero está curioso porque hay dolor en sus esencias y a la vez felicidad en el reencuentro. Siente un breve cosquilleo incómodo cuando el gran Lord abraza a la joven Lassalarem y se siente aún más intruso por interrumpir a un par de dolientes amantes luego de un reencuentro tan esperado.

Se retira en silencio, sale del bosque y Arod le recibe en la llanura. Asfaloth está cerca y el caballo pronto buscaría a su jinete. No quería ser encontrado allí sin una buena excusa.

Se aleja con la esperanza de que al llegar a Minas Tirith sus compañeros elfos le sigan la pista, ya que, necesitaba a Lassalarem si quería saber qué había ocurrido con su hermana.

.

Se quedaron quietos, escuchando la respiración del otro. Lyandel sentía su contacto como una llama abrazadora. Tenía deseos de abandonar la escena, alejarse de él con la esperanza de asimilar mejor las cosas, pero temió ofenderlo si se lo pedía.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Luego del conmovedor encuentro no les quedaba ninguna palabra por decirse. El tiempo de separación podía parecer corto en comparación a los años compartidos, y sin embargo, la distancia confabulaba contra ellos como una barrera invisible. La fuerza de las emociones pasadas había dejado un vacío.

Lyandel miró a Glorfindel intentando encontrar en su corazón los sentimientos que antaño le había inspirado, pero lo tenía entumecido.

Glorfindel leyó en sus ojos y supo adivinar lo que pensaba. Él siempre había sabido leer en ellos la respuesta a sus pensamientos. Se agachó haciendo ademán de besarla, pero Lyandel detuvo el trayecto de sus labios con los dedos. En el pasado jamás habría podido resistirse a un beso suyo.

—Ya no soy la misma, Golfndel.

Una niebla oscura pasó por el rostro de su amigo.

—Lo sé. Pude darme cuenta cuando te vi.

La acarició por el mentón con ternura contenida y entornó los ojos.

—Tu mirada refleja el dolor que padeciste, pero ya una vez llegaste a mí en pedazos y tuviste la fuerza para no dejarte arrastrar por la tristeza.

—Glorfindel, tú me enseñaste a salvarme a mí misma. Quisiera poder darte alguna esperanza, pero no queda nada de la Lyandel que conociste. Se la tragó la bestia que te hizo daño. Lo que hay ahora no son más que despojos. No desperdicies tu tiempo en una búsqueda sin sentido.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Mi querida amiga, dispongo de una eternidad para esperarte. Ahora soy tu sombra, y no me separaré de ti otra vez.

Las palabras de Glorfindel habían tenido un efecto apaciguador en Lyandel. Una extraña paz se instaló en su corazón.

—Volvamos –dijo. –En el palacio una princesa que me debe una explicación.

.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaban? Se movía de un lado a otro con la vista fija en la puerta de acceso de las caballerizas. Eris estaba cerca observándola y ella lo rehuía. Belian se mantenía en silencio, cosa la mar de extraño.

—¿Nissa no quieres entrar?

—No.

—Ellos volverán.

—No lo sabes. No lo sabes —murmura moviéndose de un lado a otro bajo los pequeños árboles plantados en una de las salidas.

—Nissa ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Eris y cuando le toma una mano, ella pega un respingo y se aleja del elfo nerviosamente.

—Estoy bien.

—Obviamente no es así —replica Belian acercándose.

—Belian, por favor —susurra Eris mientras le hace un movimiento a su primo. Ella los ignora, no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para intentar hablar con Belian.

Hay un poco de revoloteo cuando un grupo de guardias entra en el patio. Un montón de jóvenes caballerizos salen de los establos reales para recibir a los guardias. Tiene un escalofrió cuando siente un par de ojos entre la pequeña multitud, pero lo ignora. Anda increíblemente sensible por cualquier cosa, y no quiere perder su rumbo.

—Mira, Nissa, es… —en aquel momento dos caballos entran en el pequeño jardín.

—¿Dónde está Legolas?

—¡Lyandel! —la chica salió corriendo hacía la mujer.

Lyandel entró al jardín con el mismo elfo que había salido detrás de ella. Había una extraña sensación pacífica a su alrededor.

—¡Lyandel!

—Pareces un cachorrito —murmuró mientras le entregaba a Caladry a un caballerizo—su majestad —terminó gruñendo.

—Lyandel yo…

—¿Ibas a decírmelo algún día? Creí que te estaban persiguiendo. Era tu familia buscándote.

Nissa estaba silencios y nerviosa. Lyandel suspiró, no podía enojarse con Nissa, quien parecía tan desamparada. . .

—¿No te vas a ir?

—¿Irme?

—Saliste muy presurosa.

Lyandel formó una sonrisa complicada, casi dulce que terminó por desconcertar aún más a Nissa ¿Qué habría ocurrido en realidad?

—Yo no...

—Lyandel —llamó una voz, cortando el hilo de su explicación.

Cuando Nissa levantó la mirada se sobrecogió ante la vista del elfo. Elegante como pocos, su cabello dorado resplandecía con el sol, su postura, su esencia era la de un gran señor. El corazón se le desbocó y un extraño nerviosismo la asaltó.

—Nissa, Lord Glorfindel. Glorfindel, ella es la princesa del Bosque Negro.

—Saludos, noticias llegaron a mí de vuestra pérdida.

Nissa se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—La estás cautivando, Glorfindel. ¿No deberías ir a saludar al rey?

—Así parece. Lyandel, nos veremos. Joven Nissa —el elfo hizo una breve reverencia. Era Glorfindel, el elfo que fue reencarnado en su propio cuerpo por derrotar a un balrog, una cosa así hasta a su pueblo era conocida.

El señor de la flor dorada se marchó con una encantadora reverencia hacía ambas y una mirada prometedora con Lyandel, quien ahora parecía un poco incómoda.

—Lyandel, ¿No te vas a ir, cierto?

—No, tengo aun asuntos que atender aquí.

Lyandel la miró con ojo crítico, pero parecía demasiado cansada para seguir la conversación.

—Aún ni siquiera es medio día y ya muero de hambre.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

—¿Te presentaste con nuestros anfitriones?

—Yo… bueno, no.

—¿Dónde están vuestros modales, princesa? —preguntó la elfa molestándola.

Nissa se enfurruñó, pero en seguida recuperó su buen humor. Ante todo se alegraba de tener a Lyandel junto a ella. Su presencia tenía un no sé qué y la tranquilizaba. Legolas miró desde lejos la escena que se desarrollaba entre las dos y se sintió ligeramente molesto. Feliz, porque el aura nerviosa de su hermana parecía haberse apaciguado de momento. Necesitaba averiguar la conexión que compartían esas dos. Sin duda tenía relación con los acontecimientos sucedidos durante estos meses de búsqueda.

Volvió la cabeza.

Había cosas qué hacer. Al volver de los campos había encontrado un nuevo revuelo en las faldas de la muralla, luego, había sido sorprendido por un mensajero de su padre. No le cabía duda de que traían el esperado grito de guerra. La búsqueda había terminado, era tiempo de alzar las armas.

Prior no había previsto encontrar en Minas Tirith a su príncipe. La comitiva de búsqueda no había entablado comunicación con el Bosque Negro desde su partida, el mensaje había sido dirigido únicamente al rey Elessar. Resultaba una suerte haberlos encontrado, ahora que la princesa Nissa estaba a salvo el consejo podía reunirse sin que la sombra de la incertidumbre se cerniera sobre ellos.

En las caballerizas todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Legolas acompañado de Prior. Ambos tenían el semblante grave y lucían visiblemente preocupados. Nissa reconoció al mensajero de su padre. Apenas podía adivinar lo que hacía en la ciudad de los hombres. Prior se mostró sorprendido ante la vista de la princesa, a quien reconoció luego de mirarla repetidamente. Nissa sintió deseos de escaparse, incapaz de mantener la mirada del elfo. Bajó los ojos al suelo, entonces se sobresaltó. Prior se había agachado para tomar su mano y ahora la besaba.

—Su alteza, se alegra mi corazón al encontrarla a salvo.

—Gra… cias.

¿Qué debía decir o pensar? Legolas le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva cuando pasaron a su lado, pero no se detuvo. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a Belian que lo siguiera y enseguida desaparecieron por el pasillo. Nissa se volvió hacia Eris y lo interrogó con la mirada. La expresión que adoptó fue una mezcla entre preocupación y pena.

—Estamos en guerra, Nissa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Arriba cap. Esperamos sus comentarios ;)_


End file.
